Getting Into You
by maryeemeeh
Summary: John Cena receives the opportunity to work with his favorite WWE Diva. But as he begins to fall for the Canadian bombshell, he learns the hard way to never mix business with pleasure. JohnTrishRandy, LitaAdam FINAL CHAPTER POSTED
1. His Favorite Diva

**A/N:** I don't own WWE or any of the characters...and blah blah blah. This isn't my first WWE fic. I've written plenty of Trish and Jeff fics in the past, which are not posted on here. I no longer have them anymore, so don't ask for them. lol. sorry. This is my first Trish and John Cena attempt. After reading a few out there, I became fond of the couple. Sure they're not a couple _now_...but I'm hoping they will be on the show. Hey, it could happen!

**Summary:** John Cena gets drafted to Raw and uses the opportunity to finally get acquainted with his favorite WWE Diva. Now being on the same show, he finds himself falling for the Canadian Bombshell and wanting more. Unaware of her past relationships, will she be able to give in and forget about the men that were a part of her life and take a chance on a street thug?

* * *

Chapter 1

**His Favorite Diva**

After his match with Kurt Angle, the Dr of Thugonmics John Cena himself appeared backstage with the championship belt on his shoulder. He wore nothing but his blue jean shorts hanging low to reveal his green boxers as sweat came trickling down his muscular and buff physique. While making his way to his locker room, a couple of crew members and a few of the other WWE Raw Superstars congratulated him for the win. He thanked them of course and as soon as he turned at a corner he noticed the current WWE Women's Champion stretching in front of the women's locker room. A smile crept over his face at the sight of her. It was just a week ago when John Cena got drafted to Raw. Not only was he stoked to be part of an environment with amazing wrestlers such as Shawn Michaels, Kurt Angle, and HHH that he finally had the opportunity to work with but he's been longing to finally meet his favorite diva for awhile now—Trish Stratus—who kicks ass and still looks hot doing so.

The two don't see each other often accept during autograph sessions and special events outside WWE such as award shows, interviews and commercials. John finally realizes that the two never really spoken to each other accept for a "hi" and "bye" but that was it. But now that they were on the same show, this was his chance to get to really know the Canadian bombshell he's been hearing so much and is keen to know more of.

After a moment of staring off into space at her direction, John Cena shook his head and began walking casually towards his locker room which was only a few doors away from the women's locker room. As he watched the beautiful blonde bend down against the wall to stretch out her legs, he stopped right in front of her. While looking down, Trish noticed a pair of sneakers just right in front of her as she began to roll up and face the champ himself standing before her.

"Hi." He finally had the courage to say after a long awkward pause. "Just wanted to wish you good luck on your match against Victoria."

Trish furrowed her eyebrows with a small smile. "Thanks…" She looked at him as though he was a total stranger which is true for they barely know each other. "John Cena right?" For some reason it made him smile just the thought of Trish saying his name. He nodded in response. "I love what you do out there. You entertain the fans and give them a hell of a show."

"Thanks." John appreciated the comment especially coming from his favorite diva. "I could say the same thing to you."

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Well I should get going."

"Okay," deep down he was sad for he wanted to keep talking to her and get the conversation going. Heck, it was a start and it sucked that it had to end pretty quickly. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Trish picked up her championship belt from the floor placed beside her. "So I guess I'll be seeing you around then?"

"You bet." John continues watching Trish take her leave until the diva disappeared at the corner. He then turned around with a huge smirk on his face. "Yes!" He hisses in triumph that for once theyactually talked even if it only took a few seconds. John couldn't get over the feeling as he smiled all the way to his locker room.

* * *

After an unsuccessful match against Victoria with the interference of Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle, Trish staggered towards the women's locker room when all of a sudden she was approached by Adam (Edge) and Lita hand in hand. Trish looks up and weakly smiles. "Hey, are you okay?" Her best friend Lita asks worriedly. The couple noticed Trish hunching over after a hard beating she received from the trio.

"I'll be fine." The Canadian bombshell slightly grunted in pain.

"You sure?"

Trish smirked. As much as she loves Lita, it gets irritating after awhile whenever she becomes overprotective. But then again she would've done the same thing, worrying over the people she cared about in the business. At times they would forget putting their bodies on the line to entertain the fans is part of the job.

"Yes, I'm sure." She reassures the both of them. "Now go. You two should have fun on your date."

"Okay…" Lita held onto Trish's shoulder, expressing worry on her face.

"Come on, babe." Adam pulls his redhead girlfriend towards him. He shifts his gaze over to his fellow Canadian friend. "Take it easy, Trish. If you need anything, we're only a phone call away."

"Thanks." She smiles in return. "Have fun!"

Before Trish headed over to the women's locker room, she first went to get a pack of ice for her bruised head. While holding it from the top of her head, she made it in front of the women's locker room when suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. Trish, startled for she thought she was the only one in the hallway, turned around and sighed in relief when it was only John Cena.

"You scared me."

He chuckled. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." Trish grunted in annoyance while rolling her eyes. "I wish everyone would stop saying that."

"I watched the match." He says, breaking the silence that fell upon them. "You got beat down hard."

"Nah yah think!" She rolled her eyes again. She felt really annoyed all of a sudden. "Look, why are you even talking to me?"

John felt rather hurt by her tone of voice and more so with her resentment towards him. "No need to PMS, I just wanted to talk."

"Why? So you can get in my pants?"

"Whoa now," He narrowed his eyes, studying her carefully. He took it rather offensively but didn't want to show it. The champ is aware of the male WWE Superstars who find her attractive and would do anything to get a chance with her. But getting in bed with her isn't his motive. He simply just wanted to get to know her better. "You think that's what this is all about?"

Trish folds her arms under her breasts. "I don't know, you tell me."

"Sorry for caring." He raises his hands up defensively. "I'm new here and I'm only trying to get along with everyone and get acquainted here. Didn't think you'd take it up the ass. Obviously, I'm not welcome here by you."

She looks down and sighs. She felt bad all of a sudden and didn't mean to come off rude to the new guy in Raw. "I'm sorry." Trish sincerely apologizes. "I'm just in terrible pain right now and I get pretty moody after a loss." She says although there was more to it than that as it boggled her mind.

John slightly chuckles. "Yeah, I can see that." There was a small pause as they find themselves averting from each other's gaze. "Do you need a ride to the hotel or something?"

She looks up at him and smiles. "Nah, I can manage. Thanks anyway. I'll just see you there."

"Okay. Bye."

Once Trish opened the door of the women's locker room she immediately heard shuffling as she finds two of her other close friends Ashley and Stacey stepping away from the door. She stopped dead in her tracks and realized that they have been listening. "What are you two up to this time?" Trish asked noticing the grins that plastered on their faces.

"Nothing." Stacey bit her lip innocently. "But was that John Cena you were talking to?"

"Yeah." Trish responds while making her way to her gym bag and sitting on one of the benches. Ashley and Stacey exchange smiles.

"He is such a hottie!" Stacey just had to blurt it out as Ashley nodded her head in agreement. Trish rolled her eyes. "I mean don't you think so?"

"Sure." She responds for their sake. "I guess he's alright."

"Just alright!" Stacey shrieked in disbelief. "He's beyond just alright. He's freakin' John Cena! Freakin John Cena!" She added. "Did I mention that he is hot?"

"Yeah, we get the point." Ashley smirks after Stacey repeated herself again. "So what happened with Randy being the sexiest WWE Superstar huh?"

Stacey gave her a look of disgust just hearing the name. "Well…that was then. But John Cena is the big thing now so he wins hands down!" She blurted out as she and Ashley share a chuckle.

"Stace, if you're so into him why don't you use your charms and win his heart over instead of constantly talking about how hot he is?" Trish thought.

"I don't know…maybe because he's obviously into you."

"Into me?" The Women's Champion smirk as the two divas nodded. "We barely know each other."

"So what? That stuff doesn't matter anymore. You're hot so he has to be into you."

"Shallow guys are so last season." Trish responds. Stacey and Ashley looked at each other and back at their blonde friend.

"Look, we just want you to be happy for once. I mean it's been awhile…"

She groans, knowing exactly what they are talking about. "I appreciate the two of you caring, really I do. But I can take care of myself."

"We know that. You're one tough chick, but don't forget we're your friends and we want to help."

"By pairing me up with John Cena?" Trish chuckled at the thought. "No thanks."

"Why not?" Ashley questions out of curiosity.

"He's not exactly my type. I mean look at him."

"Hey, you dated Jeff Hardy." Stacey muttered, allowing Trish to shot her a dirty look.

"That's beyond the point. I don't know him, he doesn't know me."

"Then get to know each other!"

Trish glared at them. "I can't believe you two are even suggesting this. What makes you think I'm even interested in him?"

"Because he's hot!" Stacey exclaimed. "And besides, you have great taste in men."

"And apparently you don't." Trish retorts jokingly as Ashley chuckled from behind. She stopped once Stacey was giving her the evil glare.

"Come on, you two would be the golden couple. Hey, you and Cena both share something in common."

"Like what?"

"Well…you're both champions."

Trish just rolled her eyes. "How lovely." She says in a rather sarcastic tone. "Well, ladies. It was nice chatting with yah but I have to go." Trish begins gathering her things and making her way out the door.

"Ooooo, is John Cena giving you a ride back to the hotel?"

She stops and glares at Stacey out of annoyance before exiting the room.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that wasn't too bad. Don't forget, this is my first Trish/John attempt so be nice...lol. More coming soon...


	2. Simply Business

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Reviews are always encouraging so thanks again! While I was writing the first chapter I honestly had no idea where I was going with the story (lol). But now I have an idea. So this will turn out to be a John/Trish/Randy fic only because I like either pairing. (I just had the drive to spice it up a bit by making it a triangle. They are always fun to write!) More details below…

**Complete Summary: **When John and Trish are force to work on a storyline together (now being on the same show) he fails to draw the line between business and reality as he begins to break the agreement and ends up falling for the Canadian Bombshell. John goes to his best friend Randy for assistance knowing how really close Randy and Trish are but little did Cena know that they had a history together.

* * *

Chapter 2

"**Simply Business" **

_A week later…_

The following morning after Raw taping last night Trish, Amy (Lita), Victoria, Stacey, and Ashley hit the gym with nothing else planned before the houseshow that takes place later that night in San Jose, California. While on the treadmill Trish increases the speed when suddenly Stacey who was previously on the treadmill next to the Canadian blonde, bends over on the floor to catch her breath. Trish looked at her and smirked. "Oh come on, I know you last longer than that."

"Yeah in bed!" Torrie blurts out as she enters the gym in her work out attire and gym bag over her shoulder. Stacey shot her a dirty look as the other girls chuckled along.

"So anyway…" Stacey rolls her eyes, changing the subject while turning her gaze back at Trish still running on the treadmill. "I've been doing some research and did you know that in an interview, gorgeous John Cena admits that you are his favorite WWE diva?"

Trish grunted in annoyance and rolled her eyes. "So? And why are you still obsessing over me and John?"

"Because I think you two would make the hottest couple."

"That's what you said about me and Randy, me and one of the Hardy Boys," Amy chuckles, listening to the conversation, "me and Christian and pretty much all the other guys you think are hot." Trish responds to the leggy blonde.

Stacey tilts her head to the side and pouts. "So? That doesn't mean I can't dream."

The women's champion sends Stacey a sickening look. "You are such a pervert! You fantasize about me with men don't you?"

"NO!" She scoffs as the other divas laughed at her way. "That's just gross…"

"Uh huh," Trish smirks in amusement, "Right."

"Okay…" Stacey's face suddenly turns into a lighter shade of red. "I just think you and Cena would look hot in bed that's all!" Silence suddenly fell upon them as Stacey peered at Trish from the corner of his eye. "I wonder how long he would last."

"Stacey!" Trish, Amy, Ashley, Torrie, and Victoria all turned to her in disbelief, followed by a chuckle.

"What?" She bit her lip innocently when moments later Stephanie McMahon enters the gym in her sexy business suit consist of a low pink v-top and a tight black skirt.

"Morning, ladies." She greeted them as the women smiled upon her approach.

"What's up, Steph?"

"I need to speak with you, Miss Stratus." Trish furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't stop and think for a second as she stopped the treadmill from running, grabbed a towel nearby and followed Stephanie aside where they wouldn't be heard. "I need to discuss with you about your new storyline."

Trish listens intently, wiping the sweat off her forehead, "shoot."

"As you know, we're continuing the feud between Edge and John Cena for the WWE Championship. Lita will be back on action next Monday night Raw against you for the Women's Championship."

She nods her head, "Okay. That sounds great, Steph. Amy will be stoked."

"However, Edge will be involved in this match. He will interfere causing a DQ and before they go any further, John Cena will come out and save you." Trish lifts an eyebrow. "So you two will be working together for awhile and in two week's the main event will be an Intergender tag team match with you and Cena versus Lita and Edge."

Trish didn't know what to say as she stood there just nodding her head. She knew if Stacey find out about her storyline with John Cena, she'll start bugging her about it, and for some reason, it was the first thing that concerned her.

"Anyway," Stephanie clears out her throat and continues on, "I have the script for you." She hands her a few papers stapled together. "You can start rehearsing your lines with John Cena as soon as he arrives."

"_Lovely,"_ Trish thought out of sarcasm as she waves Stephanie goodbye. Once the owner's daughter of WWE left the room, the girls all scrambled to their feet and surrounded Trish.

"What did she say?" Stacey asked out curiosity as the others have their eyes glued to the Canadian blonde.

Trish just shrugged her shoulders. "We were only discussing about a new storyline."

"Oooo…" Stacey was all of a sudden interested. "Are they finally pairing you up with perhaps a love interest?"

Trish rolled her eyes as she turns her gaze over to the redhead and ignored the comment. "You have a title match against me for the women's title next week."

"Yes!" Amy puts her hands up in the air triumphantly. "Finally, you've been holding on to that belt for a long time now. It's time I take it from yah!" She sticks her tongue out playfully at her best friend.

She smirked. "Not so fast, Aimes. Edge will interfere and cause a DQ so I'm still going to be the champion."

"Damn!" Amy muttered out of her breath, "Too good to be true."

"Is that it?" Torrie questioned as though they expected more from the storyline. Trish looked away and bit her lip.

"Uh ha!" Stacey points a finger at her. "There is more that you're not telling us."

But before Trish could say anything, their thoughts were interrupted when they heard masculine voices coming nearby. They all turned their heads as the male WWE superstars enter the gym. Trish's eyes fell upon John, looking around the room till his eyes met hers. A small smile crept over his face and she knew that he was looking for her to discuss about the storyline.

"Hey, ladies." He made his way over to Trish's direction and lifted his cap up to greet them.

"John." Stacey grinned at him as her eyes darted between Cena and Trish. He turns his gaze over to the Canadian diva and smiled. "Now that we're both here we should go over the script for next week." Trish looks past his shoulder and noticed her diva friends snickering from behind and giving her the _uh huh_ look. She rolled her eyes and shifts her attention back to John.

"Yeah," she grabs him by the hand and dragged him along to another empty room where they could talk alone. Once she shut the door behind, she looks at John who was giving her a questioning look.

"Whoa now," he grinned, "I didn't think you want me this bad."

Trish rolls her eyes at the comment. "Alright here's the deal, the writers are obviously going to pair us up and when they do, I gotta make sure you don't start making a move on me and think _we're_ going to happen." John rubs his chin and chuckles in amusement. "What?"

"Didn't think you were conceited, Miss Stratus." He blurts out as she shot him a dirty look.

"I am not conceited!" She protested.

"What makes you think I'm going to start making a move on you then?" John questions with a smirk on his face. "Sure you're hot but that doesn't mean every guy in the business wants a piece of that." He says looking down at her and then up till his baby blue eyes met hers.

She sends a glare at his way. "I only wanted to make it clear that whatever happens between us during the storyline is simply business."

"Just business," he nodded in agreement. "I got it. Just chill out, Stratus," John chuckles, noticing how uneasy she looks at that very moment. "I won't fall for you if that's what you're worried about." There was a small pause as he taps her lightly on the back. "I'll see you out there."

As he exits the room, Trish looks down and sighs, hoping she could trust him on his word. She thought about the past and suddenly it clouded her mind._ "And that's what they all say…" _

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you think! Hopefully the change of plot isn't too bad, but I just had to urge to add Randy in the mix!


	3. Lines & Words

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews. Again, I don't own WWE or any of the characters...Vince does. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

**"Lines & Words"**

"I can't believe I have to work with John Cena." Trish lies down on her hotel bed with Amy lying right beside her as the two stare up at the ceiling. "Cena of all people." The blonde Canadian stresses deeply on the thought for what seemed to be an hour now. "Why do I even have to be paired up with someone? It's not like I need a knight in shining armor to protect me." Amy turns to face her best friend and grins.

"Hey I think it's cool that you and I finally get to work together though. It's been forever!" Amy attempts to drop the subject of her and John Cena working together for it was beginning to get on her nerves.

Trish turns to the redhead and smiles. "That's one thing I'm actually looking forward to."

"What are you afraid of anyway?" She asks curiously.

Trish pursed her lips and shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't want him to get...yah know," she half-shrugged this time, "attached…"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Cena is right, you are conceited!"

"Hey!" They both chuckled as Trish playfully smacks her with the pillow she previously was resting on. "I'm really serious about this."

Amy pouts for her sake. "I guess I should expect it since it's the same routine all the time. Whenever the writers pair you up with one of the male wrestlers, you end up falling for them. First Jeff Hardy, then Chris--"

"I get it." Trish stops her from going any further as she heaved a deep sigh.

The redhead bit her lip shamefully. "I'm sorry. But now I know where you're coming from." She looks at her with genuine concern. "Just don't be…" she pauses in mid-sentence, "well…nice to him. You tend to show your soft side and guys get the wrong idea."

"Oh, I'm not planning to." She puts on a serious face just thinking about the time at the gym when he was being a complete asshole to her. Silence fell upon them till they heard a loud knock on the door. Trish groans lazily just the thought of getting out of bed as Amy began pushing her off to answer it.

"Hey, this is your room. I'm just crashing." Amy smirks once Trish was giving her the dirty look.

"Alright, I'm coming!" The blonde yells out as the bang on the door got louder and louder. Amy chuckles from behind. 'It better not be Stacey,' Trish thought, knowing with her around, she would have to suffer another hour of her rambling about John Cena. As she turned the knob and opens the door, Trish yawns and lifts her fatigue eyes at the figure standing before her. They widened as a familiar face with a buff physique looked at her with his infamous smirk.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Randy!" Trish smiled as she jumped up in his arms and felt him lift her slightly off the ground with his arms around her slim waist. He placed her down as they gaze at each other's eyes. "It's been weeks and you haven't even called once!" She playfully punches him on the shoulder.

He shrugged. "Hey, I haven't heard from you either."

"I've been busy."

"That makes the both of us." Silence fell upon them when suddenly Randy looks past Trish's shoulder and finds Amy standing right behind her. "Hey, Amy." He greeted with a quick wave in the air.

"Randy boy," she smirks.

"You guys are having a slumber party and I didn't get invited?" Randy says dramatically with a hand placed over his chest. Trish and Amy just rolled their eyes.

"So how's Smackdown treating yah?" Amy asks curiously as she leaned against the door.

"It's alright I guess. I miss hanging around with you guys though."

Trish pursed her lips. "I know what you mean. We don't see Christy and Stacey as often anymore. But that's only when we hit the gym or go out after a show. Traveling wise, no," she broke off and continues, "Well I think I've seen enough of Stacey anyway." Amy chuckles as Randy lifts a curious brow.

"Why? You and Stacey not cool anymore?"

Trish brushes her blonde hair back and smirks. "No, we're cool. It's--" she bit her lip, "a long short story."

Randy furrowed his eyebrows.

"So why are you really here?" Amy smirks, for she assumed that he didn't come here to drop by and say hi.

"Well Adam, John, Dave, Matt, Stacey, Ashley, and myself are about to go and get some breakfast and we thought maybe you lovely ladies would like to join us."

Trish and Amy exchange looks and smiles. The idea all of a sudden excited them for it's been awhile since they last hung out together as a group. "Sure, you think they wouldn't mind waiting for about an hour?"

Randy rolls his eyes, "If you must. I'll just tell them it's going to be lunch instead."

"Hey! We don't take that long." Amy protested.

"I know _you_ don't, but Trish…" Randy didn't go any further once she snapped him an evil glare. He gulps as he averted from her intense look. "Okay, we'll wait at the lobby. You ladies take your time."

* * *

Once Randy reached the lobby of the hotel, he spotted his best friend in the wrestling federation waving him from the lounge area. He waved over to a few of the other guys standing near the foyer as he makes his way over to John Cena. "Hey, man." The so-called legend killer greeted as he takes a seat across from him on one of the arm chairs. John lifts his eyes off from the papers he was reading and gave his male companion the nod.

"What's up, homie?"

"Nothing just wondering what you're doing?"

"Let me guess," John Cena tilts his head to the side, "you just invited the girls and now we fellas have to wait for a few more hours."

Randy chuckles. "Yeah, that's about it." John smirks. "What?"

"Can we just ditch them? I mean by the time we go to the restaurant breakfast is already over."

"Then I guess we'll be settling for lunch."

John groans reluctantly at the thought as he could hear his stomach grumbling in hunger. Randy turned to him and laughed at the sound. "What's that?" He asks noticing the papers he was still holding in his hand.

John lifts them up, flipping the papers and shrugging his shoulders in response. "Oh it's just a script."

"New storyline?"

"Yeah. Can you believe it? I'm working with Trish Stratus now."

Randy lifts his eyebrows and smirked. "Good for you, man."

John scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Yeah…right."

"What? I thought you've always wanted to work with Trish Stratus."

"Yeah, but that's before I found out she's a total conceited bitch in person."

"Hey now," Randy defends her. "Trish is my homegirl. Don't be saying shit like that when you don't even know her."

"Whatever," he muttered as he stares at the script before him, "hey…can you help me out here?"

"Hmm?"

"I need help rehearsing my lines for tonight's Raw taping."

"Uhhh…sure," Randy responds reluctantly after a brief pause.

"Aiite, cool. I need you to play Trish's part."

"What!" His eyes widen as soon as John handed him the script.

"Don't be a chicken shit and just fuckin' do it!"

"You did not just call me a chicken shit," Randy muttered angrily under his breath.

John rolls his eyes. "Just do it! It's not that long."

Randy sighs in defeat and begins flipping through the pages for the sake of his best friend. "So where do I start?"

"The first page at the top."

Randy sighs and reads: _"Hey, Cena. I'm glad I found you. Listen, I just want to thank you for helping me back there."_ Randy rolls his eyes after finishing reading the line. John shot him a look. "What?"

"That's lame! You can do better than that."

He groans and clears out his throat. _"Ohhhhhh Cena," _he changes his tone to a high pitch voice, allowing John to raise his eyebrows in amusement, _"thanks for helping me back there_." Randy exaggerates as John fell back on the chair laughing. "Damn it!" He cursed out of frustration. "Fuck this!"

"Dude, you didn't have to be that gay…"

Randy threw the papers at his face. "I'm not doing this."

John's laughter slowly subsided, "Come on. Just finish the line."

"No! This is an insult to Trish."

The champ just rolled his eyes, "Whatever. You suck."

"The next part is where Trish kisses you on the cheek." Randy reads as John gives him a disgusted look. "Do you really want to come to that?"

"Gross! I am no longer rooming with you, buddy." He joked as the two share a laugh. After an hour has passed, the ladies finally stepped out from the elevator. John finally stopped laughing as his eyes fell upon one particular diva. He lifted his eyebrows at her stunning appearance for she looked even hot in normal clothes. "Damn, she's fine!" He blurted out as Trish looked up and caught John staring at her. One quick wave to her friend Randy as she glares intensely at Cena. "And she hates me." Randy looks at him and chuckles.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you like it! Next chapter will give you some insight of Trish's past.


	4. Hostile

**A/N:** This chapter focuses on Trish's past and you'll see how Randy is involved in the mix. It will make more sense as the story goes along so enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 4

"**Hostile"**

After John and Trish did their segment backstage, Trish wiped her lips after giving John a peck on the cheek as the cameras went off. Two glared down at each other with pure hatred after doing their part. They were now alone in the hallway when suddenly Amy's sudden approach eases the tension mounting between them. "What's up, guys?" Trish turns to her redhead friend and smiles in relief at the sight of her. She couldn't stand being alone with John Cena even for a second.

"Hey, Amy. I hope I didn't hit you too hard on the head." Her eyes were filled with concern after their match a few moments ago. It happened during a match for the women's title between Trish and Lita. With the help of Edge, it caused Lita an automatic DQ and just when they were about to torture Trish some more John Cena comes out to stop it.

"Hey, it's all in the script." Amy smirks, but appreciated her concern. "And I don't blame you. Well, maybe the writers," she added, "That chick kick is pretty deadly, but I got used to it." Trish sticks her tongue out playfully. Moments later, Adam appears from down the hallway with an icepack on his head. All eyes turn to him.

"You okay, man?" John was the first to say something, noticing how physically hurt he looked as he watches him walk unsteadily towards their direction. "Sorry about the chair shot."

"It wasn't the chair." Adam grunted in pain. "It was the chick kick." Trish and Amy looked at each other and laughed.

"Wow, didn't think Cena would hit like a girl." Trish teased as the thug himself shot her a dirty look.

"Man, I should have left your helpless ass out there in the ring." John scoffed, causing Amy and Adam to raise their eyebrows in surprise.

Trish glares at him. "You're a complete jackass you know that?"

John brushes off the comment, "whatever," he muttered and headed towards the opposite direction.

Amy bit her lip. "Why are you being so hard on him, Trish?" She asks curiously once it was only the three of them standing in the hallway.

The blonde Canadian just shrugged her shoulders, "Like I said he's a complete jackass."

"And you're not?" Adam added with a smirk as Trish shot him a dirty look.

"I hate to say it, but he's right." Amy finally admits honestly. "I think you're being a little hard on him."

"Funny how I remember a few days ago you telling me to _not_ be so nice to him," The blonde stated in a mocking tone as Amy bit her lip, recalling the conversation they had. "Besides, it was only a joke!" Trish protested. "I didn't mean it when I said that he hits like a girl. I'm sure he hits like a rock."

"Oh yeah, he does." Adam adds as he winces in pain from the hitting he took from the champ aside from Trish's devastating finisher.

"I'm only messing with him." Trish tries to explain her actions. "He's still a newbie to me and after hearing so much about how a _badass_ _gangsta_ he is," she says this while rolling her eyes, "I just thought I toy with his head a bit." But before she could say anything else, her thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of her ring tone playing 'My Humps' by Black Eyed Peas. She grunted while digging through her purse and taking out her cell phone.

"Hello?" She answered. "Oh hey, Randy." Adam and Amy looked at each other and smirked. "Uh huh…well I'm about to head over to the hotel." There was a small pause. "Yeah, I'll be there in about an hour or two. I need to get dressed. Oh thanks." A smile suddenly crept over her face. "Uh huh…room 209? Okay, got it. I'll see you later then. Okay, bye." She hung up the phone and stuffed it back inside her purse. Trish looks up and receives questioning stares from both Adam and Amy. "What?"

The redhead grins. "Does this mean you and Randy are finally patching things up?"

"No!" Trish rolls her eyes. "Besides, what is there to _patch up?_ We only dated for a few months." Amy turns to Adam with her head tilted to the side as she gives him the look he knew very well. He nodded his head, knowing it's time for their girl talk.

"I'll be in the men's locker room." Adam tells her as he plants a soft kiss on her forehead. He gives the nod to Trish, "later."

The two best friends were now alone as they find themselves walking side by side down the hallway. Silence fell upon them as the thought Amy still had in her head troubled her. "You know, I still don't understand why you never gave Randy a chance?"

Trish grunted, for they've been over this so many times—more than she could remember. "What do you mean I never gave Randy a chance? Where have you been? We've dated for a few months."

"Well yeah…but it was _only_ dating. You guys weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend." She explains. "And I do wonder why it didn't come to that…"

Trish stops and stares deeply into the eyes of her redhead friend. She sighs. "Amy, you of all people should know that. And why are we even talking about this? It's been a freakin' year!"

"Do you have any idea how good you are for Randy? He's a totally different guy because of you and when I say different I mean _good_ different." Trish's eyes fell to the floor as another sigh escape from her lips. "Look, I know you don't like hearing this--"

"Then why bring it up?" Trish cuts her off as frustration filled her eyes.

"Because," Amy broke off nervously for she didn't intend to make Trish angry, "I really care about you, Trish and I wouldn't want you to miss out on something that could've been _really_ great."

She frowns, followed by a deep sigh. "I know and I did want to give him that chance I really did. But after what happened with Jeff and Chris…I just couldn't deal with that anymore." Amy suddenly looks at her with concern. She felt slightly regretful for bringing the subject up but she thought that now Trish and Randy are starting to become close again (although they were more so like best friends) she couldn't help but feel excited of the two possibly hooking up for real this time. However, Amy completely understood Trish—where she was coming from and why she had to hold back. Jeff Hardy was the first guy Trish fell in love with and after he left WWE and their three year relationship to chase after his other dream, he left Trish crushed and heartbroken. Then Chris came along, and while they were in a storyline together, they became even closer friends and eventually something more.

Trish's former relationship with Chris wasn't anything she experienced with Jeff. Sure it was different, and while being together for about a year, they were happy and seem rather in love. However when they both came to a realization that this wasn't working for them, it left Trish heartbroken once again. Not only because they broke it off for their relationship started out strong…and eventually the excitement and sparks that were once there died down, but because it made her feel that she's incapable of love. She admits that she was at the point of thinking that Chris may be the one but as soon as they broke it off (or rather he broke it off) Trish just couldn't handle it. They are still close friends of course, but at times it was awkward being in the same room together.

Her breakup with Chris didn't exactly brought much impact as it did when Jeff left, but it did bring Trish good and bad memories she shared with the younger Hardy. Their love was like no other and many expected them to get married and have a family in the future. Amy remembered how inseparable Trish and Jeff used to be and how in love they both were. But it is sad to her and many others whom knew them very well that it wasn't meant to be afterall. Amy also had her share of unsuccessful relationships as well…especially with the crazy drama between Matt, Adam, and herself.

"I'm gonna go and get change." Trish broke the long silence that fell upon them for awhile now. "I guess I'll see you at the hotel, roomie."

Amy snapped away from her thoughts and winked at the blonde, "You bet."

* * *

Half an hour has passed before Randy got off the phone with Trish when suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He furrowed his eyebrows for he didn't expect company other than Trish. "That's weird," Randy thought as he took his eyes off from the television and stared at the clock placed on the dresser beside him. It read 10:30. "It usually Trish takes longer than this to get ready." He remembered clearly that Trish said he wouldn't be expecting to see her until an hour or two. Shrugging his shoulders, Randy got up from bed and made his way towards the door as the banging gets louder and louder. "Damn, I'm coming!" He grunted as he turns the knob and opens the door. "John?" He was surprise to see his best friend standing before him, "What are you doing here? I thought you ordered a room for yourself."

"Oh I did." He responds and then simply half-shrugged and reveals to him a few papers stapled together to explain why he's there. Randy's eyes widens at the sight of them. "Oh no, don't even think about it. You rehearse on your own this time."

John smirks. "Nah man, after that one time I thought you suffered enough." Randy glares at him. "Anyway, I just want you to give these to Trish for me." He lifts a curious brow. "It's the script for next week's Raw taping."

"Why can't you give them to her yourself?" Randy questions out of curiosity. "I mean you do realize we don't see each other as often right?"

"Well, you guys are pretty tight and I probably won't see her till the show so…here, can you please give them to her?" Randy looks past his shoulder when suddenly the familiar petite blonde emerged from behind and stood next to John. A smirk crossed his face as he shifts his gaze over to Cena.

"Well you can give them to her right now."

John furrowed his eyebrows in bewilderment. "Say what?" Randy gave him the nod and looked past him, allowing John to turn around and face the Canadian blonde. "Oh," he lets out half-heartedly, "it's you."

Their contact was intense as Randy darted his eyes between the two. Trish ignored him and turns over to her favorite guy friend. "Hey, Randy. You wanted to see me?" Randy shifts his gaze over to John and gives him the look.

Cena grunted, "Uh…these are for you, Trish. It's for next week." Trish snatched the papers from him and reads it over.

She scoffs, "Oh great. We're teaming up to face Lita and Edge. How _exciting_!" She stated out of sarcasm as John rolls his eyes.

"I'm gonna go." He faces Randy and extends his free hand. "I'll see you later, dawg." The guys did their one-arm hug and once they broke apart, it was now Trish and Randy standing in front of his hotel room. Randy watches on as he caught Trish staring off at John's direction until he disappeared at the corner.

"Well, I can see that you and John are getting along _so well_." He says sarcastically with a slight chuckle. Randy stopped once Trish shot him a look. "Sorry."

"I can't believe your friends with him. Well I guess I can believe it since you're both jackasses." Randy looked at her and smile. "But then you changed…" She shook her head and immediately changes the subject after an awkward moment. He furrowed his eyebrows."But anyway, you needed to see me?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted to congratulate you on your match against Lita. Although, it was a DQ you still kicked butt out there."

She smiled. "Gee, we could've done this over the phone."

"I know, but I wanted to congratulate you in person. I mean we don't see each other as often anymore."

"I know what you mean." There was a small pause. "But hey! Thanks again!" Trish reaches over and hugs him tightly--her arms securly wrapped around his neck with his around her petite waist. They broke apart and grinned. "Well, then, I believe you have an early flight tomorrow."

The young male wrestler grunted at the thought, "Yeah don't remind me."

Trish chuckles. "Well I guess this is goodnight, friend." He nods, smiling in return as she takes her leave. "Get some sleep, you're gonna need it."

"I'll call you when I get to North Carolina."

Trish looks over her shoulder and winks. "You better this time!" She retorts with a slight warning hinting in her voice. "Bye, Randy."

He waves a hand in the air, "Bye…" Randy rests his head against the wall and deeply sighs as he watches Trish disappear around the corner.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter centers on Trish & John...ooooooo. lol.


	5. Picture Perfect

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed. I _appreciated_ all of them, thanks. This will be a John/Trish focus chapter...so I do hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 5

"**Picture Perfect"**

The following week Trish heads over to a studio in Springfield, Illinois to do a photoshoot for next month's Raw front cover magazine. The magazine will feature Trish Stratus and John Cena for they are currently the golden duo in WWE. Their current storyline as a couple and also the feud with Edge and Lita brought a lot of buzz in the media, making WWE Raw's ratings go up, and fans appear to enjoy it. Yawning, Trish Stratus in a limo, looked out at the window and then back at her watch which read 8 o'clock. She appeared in a few houseshows last weekend and didn't get much sleep for the photoshoot. Tonight is also the night where they'll be taping Raw in St. Louis and she knew perfectly clear that she wasn't going to get some sleep any time soon.

Slowly drifting to sleep, the limo suddenly slows down as it makes its way to the back of the studio. Once it stopped, Trish Stratus puts on her sunglasses and grabbed her black duffel bag nearby. The limo driver kindly opens the door for her as she steps out, thanked him, and begins walking inside while being directed towards the back entrance by some security guard. Once inside, Trish was greeted by a nice looking brunette lady somewhere in her mid twenties who was supposedly in charge of the photoshoot. They exchange a few words until she led Trish to a dressing room where a few people will be doing her hair and make-up. After what seemed to be two hours, the make-up artists and hair dressers puts on the finishing touches on Trish. They stood back admiring the work they did on her for she looked absolutely gorgeous (although that's no surprise). Trish had on light make-up with shades of pink and red eye shadow around her eyes to brighten her face and to bring out the Valentine's Day theme for February of next month. Her lips were coated with light pink and shimmering gloss and hair slightly wavy.

After hair and make-up, Trish looked over a few wardrobe selections that she will be wearing for the photoshoot. Once her stylist picked out the first outfit, Trish immediately changed into a sexy white mini skirt and a pink halter top that showed a bit of cleavage and her fit stomach. As soon as everything is in order, the same woman who she greeted at the door came out and led her to where the photoshoot will take place. The crew members were already in the process of setting up the lights and cameras. Meanwhile, Trish scanned the room and found John Cena standing in front of the backdrop they set up and facing the cameras for his solo. Watching afar, Trish noticed for the first time how great John looked. Well, okay she always thought he was good looking but seeing him in black slacks and a long sleeve unbuttoned red dress shirt to reveal his bare and buff physique with a black baseball cap was…hot.

She shook her head and began watching him pose for the camera. _'What a cocky bastard,'_ Trish thought, rolling her eyes as she watches his every pose—with ever pose making it look as if he's the real thing; the shit.

After a few moments, one of the camera guys caught her from afar as they ushered her towards where John Cena is standing. He looks up and felt his heart dropped at the sight of her.

"Trish…" John finds himself utterly speechless at the sight of her. Sure he's seen her on front covers of magazines and all sorts of pictures, but she looked even better in person. He can't seem to erase the image of her beauty as he shook it off and came back from a fixed trance. "You look great." John plays it off to make it clear that he still disliked her and doesn't want her to think that he's all of a sudden falling for her.

"Thanks," Trish responds rather awkwardly with slight disdain. "You don't look bad yourself." Silence fell upon them when suddenly the photographers began shifting them around for several poses. One pose is where Trish angles her body towards John, but still facing the camera with her hand reaching under his open dress shirt to touch his bare chest as his hand is placed below her waist. After they took a few photos with that pose John and Trish did another thing where she stands in front of him with his arm wrapped around her waist—his hand placed on her bare stomach. They did one where John and Trish are smiling at each other, holding hands with their fingers intertwined. After a few more poses, John and Trish became comfortable with one another that they began posing randomly without the photographer's assistance telling them what to do. Because the two are used to being solo, they were able to break off from their shell and do whatever is natural.

"Good, very good, Trish." One of the photographers commented as four of them continue taking pictures—the light flashing brightly in the eyes of Raw's hottest onscreen couple in every direction. "John, look at Trish. That's right, perfect."

After awhile, Trish and John find themselves enjoying it as they start doing funny posses and whatever is appropriate for the theme of the photoshoot. "Good!" Another photographer explained with the camera glued to his hand. "Nice, yes…perfect!" John went down on one knee as he took Trish's hand as though he was about to propose. Trish smiled in pleased embarrassment, looking surprise for the camera. "Yes!" The photographers exclaimed. "That's it."

After what seemed to be an hour of taking pictures, John Cena was finally dismissed as he headed over to the dressing room to change and head on out. Trish; however had to stay behind for she still had to take solo pictures. Once she was through, the blonde Canadian headed over to her dressing room and quickly got changed into faded denim jeans and a simple fitting green shirt. She puts her hair up in a pony tail, slips on her sunglasses, grabbed her duffel bag and before headed outside where her limo was waiting, she was approached by John Cena who waited next to her dressing room.

"John?" Trish furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment. "I thought you left already."

"Well I waited for you."

She lifted an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I was wondering if you want to go out and eat lunch with me and discuss tonight's show."

Trish was taken by surprise. She did have a great time with him during the photoshoot and it seemed as if he did too, but she didn't want him to think it gave him an open invitation to think they were all of a sudden cool because they were far from being cool as of late. Just to make it clear that there are no strings attached, she continued to challenge him. "Well…I'll go if only you pay for lunch."

This made him laugh. "Alright," a cocky smirk crossed his face, "anyway I told your limo driver to go ahead. So we're taking mine."

"What if I didn't decide to go?"

John shrugged his shoulder. "Well then you'll be walking and I know you wouldn't want that so you would have no other choice." This made Trish narrowed her eyes at him. But she admits that it was pretty smart.

"Whatever," she lifted the duffel bag over her shoulder, "let's go."

* * *

John and Trish entered an Italian restaurant and once they got seated across from each other they immediately took their orders knowing exactly what they want. As the two waited for their food, they began discussing for tonight's Raw taping.

"So I guess we're getting our first onscreen kiss tonight." John says softly to break the silence as Trish looks up from the story script and stares at him. But before she could respond with a crude comment, her cell phone suddenly rang. John begins bobbing his head to her ring tone playing the Black Eyed Peas song as she picks it up and rolled her eyes.

"Hello?" She answers with an irritated sigh. "Oh hey, Randy! How are--"

Trish was rudely cut off when John snatched the cell phone away from her and put it in his ear. "Hey, Randy buddy." Her mouth fell open as she gives him a cold glare from across the table. "Yeah, I'm here with Trish." He looked at her and winked, which only made Trish even angrier. "We just had a photoshoot. Uh huh, yeah. Oh okay, thanks man you too bye." John then hangs up and places her cell phone down on the table.

"What!" She scoffs. "I didn't even get a chance to talk to him."

"Oh well something came up. He has to go see Stephanie about his current angle with Booker T."

Trish studied him carefully in disgust. "You're such an asshole."

John revealed his cocky smile. He just love giving Trish a hard time especially when she isn't making it easy for him in Raw. As they continue staring down at each other's throats, Trish's cell phone rang again. The two looked at it and after a split second, fought for the phone but John was too quick for her as he grabbed it first. "Ha!" He laughed and went to answer it. "Hello?" Trish stood back against her chair and scowled at him. "This is John Cena. Who is this? Oh. Hello, Stacey." His female companion shot him a look as her eyes widen. "I'm with Trish right now. We're at a restaurant. Uh huh, okay." John hands her the phone. "Stacey wants to talk to you."

Trish glared at him and reluctantly grabbed the phone. She drew in a few nervous gulps before answering in embarrassment, "Hey Stacey."

"Oh my God!" She squealed from the other line. "Are you and gorgeous John Cena a thing now?"

Trish rolled her eyes and grunted, noticing the excited tone in her voice. "No, Stace."

"Uh huh, right! Then why are you with him?"

"We just had a photoshoot together for next month's Raw magazine it's no big deal. And besides, we're only discussing tonight's show."

"I'm so getting myself a copy of that magazine!" Trish rolled her eyes as Stacey continues to get overly excited of the fact that Trish and John are having lunch together. John looks on with his eyebrows raised. "So anyway, I called you to let you know that I'm gonna be starring in a new televised competition called Dancing with the Stars! Isn't that great!"

Trish smiled. "Really? That's awesome, Stace!" She didn't expect this to happen. "When do you start?"

"I'll be flying and meeting with my dancing instructor next week."

"That's great, Stacey. I'm really excited for you and I do hope you win."

"Well yeah if only you keep voting for me and make sure everyone else in the locker room does to!"

She chuckled. "So how long are you gonna be away then?"

"Not sure. It could take months." John noticed the sudden frown on Trish's face.

"Well I'm happy for you, Stace but I'm going to really miss you."

"Hey don't worry about it, girl! I'll keep in touch like everyday to remind you to vote for me."

"That is if I have the time to watch the show."

"Oh, I'll call you to vote for me and I'll just give you the number."

Trish laughed. "Okay well have fun and tell me all the details!"

"Thanks and you better tell me everything that goes on with you and John. One of these days, I swear…you two will end up liking each other. Well he probably likes you but you will eventually start liking him too."

Trish rolled her eyes out of annoyance. "Whatever, Stacey. And when you do come back, you'll see that you're wrong this whole time."

"Ha! Well have fun with your date!" Stacey teased.

"It's not a d--" Trish stopped, realizing that John Cena is just right there. She bit her lip and sighs. "Anyway…good luck, Stacey."

"Bye, Trish!"

She hangs up the phone. "What was that all about?" John asked as soon as Trish dazed off into a fixed trance.

"Oh," she shook her head and grinned, "Stacey is going to be in the new show called 'Dancing with the Stars'. I'm really excited for her."

"That's pretty cool. I mean that girl has got some killer legs. I'm sure she'll be a knockout." Trish smiled that for once they agreed on something. Just then, the waiter returned with their food as they begin filling themselves up for tonight's show.

* * *

The cameras began rolling as they showed John Cena in his locker room getting ready for his match against Edge. Moments later, there was a knock on the door. John looks up curious who it could be, "come in."

"Hey, John." Trish Stratus enters the room as they hear the crowd going wild.

The champ looked at her and smiled. "Hey, Trish."

"Listen, I just came here to wish you good luck on your match against Edge. After he interfered with my match against Lita a few weeks ago, he's gonna get what he deserves and I have faith in you that you'll get the job done."

There were more cheers from the crowd. The two champions could feel the fans getting into it. John Cena then rises up from the bench and moves closer to Trish. "Oh you'll bet he's gonna get what he deserves because tonight here in St. Louis, Missouri…" the crowd once again goes crazy, "Edge will get his ass kicked!"

Trish nods her head in satisfaction with a smirk on her face. "Oh yeah. You do your thing, Cena and good luck." As she turned around and headed towards the door, John Cena grabbed her by the arm, allowing the blonde Canadian to face him again.

"Before you go, Trish…I was wondering," he looks down and grins, "If you could do me a favor."

They could hear cheers and woos from the crowd. The fans sure knows what is coming as John gets closer to Trish. "Anything for you, champ." She responds quite flirtatiously.

"I need help warming up and since you're already here…" John trails off as he closed the gap between them and kissed her lips lightly with his own. After a few seconds, they broke apart and smiled at each other with more cheers from the crowd.

"Good luck, John." Trish bit her lip, smiling as she exits the room. The cameras then went off. Once the camera men exit his locker room, John leaned back against the wall and deeply sighed. _'Wow,' _he thought while looking back on the simple onscreen kiss he shared with Trish. Trish may not be his favorite person at the time but he certainly did enjoy it. A smile crept over his face, and although it was just a kiss, it was starting to get under his skin,_ 'But why?'_

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, so tell me what you think so far. I have another chapter just waiting to be read, (lol) but that would really depend on the feedback I get so please do review & i'll update as soon as possible. Thanks again for reading!


	6. Stuck With You

**A/N:** Yay! Thanks for the reviews! It _really_ keeps me motivated to continue the story, so again thank you thank you. I'm glad you're liking the story so far. There's more Trish & John in this chapter. Remember I do not own WWE or any of the characters...and well you get the picture. Enjoy, folks & happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 6

"**Stuck With You"**

"Hello? Hello?" Trish answers her cell phone while feeling it vibrate in her pockets. She was escorted by a few security guards out of the building and towards her limo after an autograph signing that took about an hour and a half. "Hold on I can't hear you." She was forced to cover her other ear to block out the noise that she was getting from her fans. But when that didn't seem to work Trish puts the phone on hold as she waves happily to the crowd chanting and screaming her name from the inside and outside the building. After another wave and a flying kiss in the air, she safely got inside the limo and releases a sigh of relief. _'Wow that was crazy,'_ Trish thought as she places her cell phone back on her ear.

"Hey sorry about that, Stace, it's been kind of crazy these past few weeks."

"So I've heard." The young diva responds on the other line. "So…I've watched what happened last week." Trish rolled her eyes but she knew it was coming eventually. She hoped they didn't have to always talk about John whenever they're on the phone together, which has now become a daily routine for the both of them. "The kiss you and John shared was pretty hot!" Stacey exclaims.

"Yeah…okay." Trish responds half-heartedly as the limo finally starts moving. "So how's the dancing competition coming along?" She asks in attempt to change the subject.

Stacey scoffs, knowing exactly what her Canadian friend is doing. "First of all, I'm still in training with my professional dancer. And second, stop changing the subject here!" Trish pursed her lips in defeat, followed by an irritated sigh. She didn't want to talk about her angle with John Cena, but it was the only subject Stacey is currently and only interested in talking about it. Knowing Stacey pretty well for the past five years, Trish is aware she'll never get out of this one. "So?" There was urgency in her voice as Trish fell silent.

"So what?"

"What do you mean so what!" Stacey giggled out of excitement. "Is he a great kisser? Were there sparks flying between you two? Come on! I need details here, Trish."

Although Stacey couldn't see it, Trish was nodding her head in dismay becoming aggravated with having her talk about Cena constantly. Everything just has to be about John Cena! "He's alright."

"Alright! Just alright?"

Trish sighs in response. "He isn't that bad okay?"

"Oh please," Stacey faked cough not believing Trish one bit, "you know you enjoyed it."

"Why would I enjoy kissing a guy who majored in Thugonomics?" She questioned in disgust, waiting for Stacey to respond but with no answer she continued. "Sure he's hot, but he's also an egocentric ass! Um yeah, he's totally what I want." Trish stated out of sarcasm.

"Hey Randy was once an egocentric, cocky, arrogant piece of ass and you dated him." Stacey blurted out to challenge her friend as Trish's mouth fell open in surprise.

"What makes you think we've dated before?"

"Well, it was kind of obvious…" Stacey pauses in mid-sentence, "well…to me at least."

"But Amy and Adam are the only people I told."

"Yeah and I felt offended that you never even bother to tell your other close friend about it, especially when Adam isn't exactly a close friend of yours but hey…I understand that because he's with Amy now and so whatever." Her solemn tone of voice indicated that she was hurt by it as Trish looks down shamefully. "But hey, you're lucky that I love your Canadian ass." The blonde cracks a small smile, relieved that Stacey is only being playful about it.

"Stacey, you know you're one of my closest friends here in the WWE. It's just that…I didn't want everyone to know about me and Randy, especially with the crap that went on with Jeff and Chris. Everyone here knows my history when it comes having relationships with other superstars." She explains as her mind does the talking. "Stace, it's not that I don't trust you…it's just that I'm scared to lose that reputation and respect in the business. I got so scared to the point where I just couldn't let Randy in. I wasn't ready to commit when I still had feelings for…"

"Jeff. I know sweetie and you don't have to explain. You felt the exact same way when you were with Chris right?" Stacey responds genuinely. "Trish you're one of my best friends here in the business and I understand that you and Amy are like sisters. You came to her first and that's fine. I knew about you and Randy for awhile now because I've seen the way you guys looked at each other…and it's the same way you once look at Jeff and Chris so immediately I knew something was going on. But trust me, I never said a word."

Trish lightly chuckles. "You know me way too well, Stacey."

"Yeah well of course I do. But anyway you shouldn't give a rat ass about what people think, Trish. If you're happy then by all means be happy."

"And I am happy." She proclaims. "For once I feel free."

"Good and I believe you because relationships do suck sometimes. When you're single you can mingle with whoever the fuck you want." Stacey replies enthusiastically. "That's the fun part about it don't you think?"

Trish laughed. "Whatever you say, Stace."

"So my point is, after being slightly off track," Stacey grinned through her teeth, "Randy was exactly like John Cena. I remember you hated Randy's guts just as much as you hate Cena now. But if you maybe give John a chance…then who knows...he might not be as bad as you think. And besides, you have a way of influencing a lot of guys to change their ways for the better."

Trish sighs, almost to the point where she'll go insanely crazy if Stacey mentions his name again but she was right about how she used to extremely dislike Randy for his cocky and arrogant behavior. Trish slightly chuckled at the thought. It amazed her how they became sworn enemies to now being the best of friends.

"You're thinking of hooking up with Cena aren't you?" Trish could hear her grin from the other line.

"No way!" She retorts, rolling her eyes. "Look, I'll follow your advice and go easy on him but that doesn't mean I'm going to all of a sudden start dating him! It doesn't work that way, Stace."

She groans disappointedly. "Alright, fine!"

"AND I'll only be nice if he agrees to be nice. That boy can be a total jackass sometimes! It's hard to believe that he could ever be sweet."

"Hey, you'll never learn that for sure unless you give it a try."

"Whatever, I got to go." Trish noticed the limo has finally made its full stop. "I'm meeting Ashley at an autograph signing. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Trish! Bye!"

* * *

After several hours of signing autographs for fans around Memphis, Tennessee Trish finally arrived in the airport in complete exhaustion and fatigue. Once she checked in and passes through the security area, she saw that a few of RAW superstars already boarding the plane. Trish scans the area and spotted Amy and Adam standing nearby waiting for her. She smiled as she begins walking towards their direction, pulling her black luggage from behind her.

"Hey, guys."

Amy and Adam turned around and smiled. "I was getting worried about you." The redhead's expression was filled with genuine concern. "I seriously thought you were going to miss your flight."

"How did the autograph's signings go?" Adam asks out of curiosity, aware that she has a full and hectic schedule.

"It went pretty well. There was a lot of traffic though, but other than that the fans were great."

_Flight 610 to Honolulu is now boarding. Flight 610 to Honolulu is now boarding. Thank you. _

Trish looks up. "We should start going before the plane leaves."

"Good idea."

The three revealed their tickets as they were ushered inside the plane. Once inside, Trish finds herself parted from Amy and Adam as they were on the opposite side. The flight attendant began directing the blonde to her seet. "A34, where is A34." Trish begins walking down the narrow isle, passing by a few RAW superstars while waving to them at the same time. She looks up and continues searching for her seat. "29...30…31…32…33—here it is." She noticed someone sitting next to her empty as she looks up with her jaw dropped. "Oh no…"

John Cena meets her gaze as he took off his headphones. "Well, well, well..." he grinned, "please don't tell me you sit here."

"Please tell me you're on the wrong seat." Trish responds hopefully.

"I'm B34."

"Well that's my seat…" she points out, "A34."

"Isn't it your lucky day." John responds sarcastically as she turns around in hopes to find an empty seat. "Excuse me, ma'am." She got hold of one of the flight attendants. "Will there be any empty seats?"

"No, I'm afraid we're full for this flight."

Trish bit her lip and sighs. "Okay, thanks anyway." She turns back to John and glares evilly at him. _'This is going to be a long flight…'_ Trish thought with a deep sigh.

"Girl, sit your ass down! Can't you see the seatbelt sign?"

She shot him a dirty look. "I need help with my luggage, Cena. Maybe if you be a nice gentleman for once I will sit down."

"Here, I'll do it." He got up from his seat, lifted Trish's heavy luggage and placed it in one of the compartments. She then rushes over to steal his seat on the window side. "What?" He turns around. "Hey! That's my seat, blondie!"

"Not anymore." Trish sticks her tongue out playfully as she buckles her seatbelt. "We're about to leave, Cena. Can't you read the seatbelt sign?" She responds in a mocking tone as he narrows his eyes at her disdainfully.

"Man, I was nice enough to help you with your damn luggage."

"And? So?"

He scowls. "You are very cruel, Stratus."

Trish shrugged her shoulders playfully as she took out her video iPod and begins inserting the small headphones in her ears.

_Good evening, thanks for flying with us. At this time please fasten your seatbelts and make sure your seat is up during take off. We will be arriving in Honululu, Hawaii in about eight hours. We'll be serving dinner shortly. Thank you and enjoy your flight. _

John Cena reluctantly takes his seat beside Trish. He hated being on the isle side. There was really nothing to see accept maybe Trish who he didn't mind looking at. _'What am I thinking?'_ He thought as he peers at Trish from the corner of his eye, bobbing her head to whatever music she's listening to at the moment. This made him smile when suddenly the beautiful Canadian caught him looking at her. "What?" She wonders irritably.

"Nothing," he smirked, "I'm just wondering what you're listening to."

She takes out her headphones and studies him carefully. "Missy Elliot," she responds as John nods his head in approval.

"Well that's cool."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Did we just exchange a few words without insulting each other?"

John laughed. "Yeah, I guess we did." A weak smile crept over her face. The whole time she thought about what Stacey said and decides to give him a chance.

"So what were you listening to, Cena?"

He looks down at his CD player. "Oh it's nothing really. It's just a demo I'm working on."

"Yeah? May I listen to it?"

John was taken by surprise for he never thought Trish would be interested in listening to his music. "Really?"

She smiles, "Yes really."

"Okay, sure." He kindly places the headphones on her ears. She listens and begins bobbing her head to the beat as he watches on nervously; hoping Trish wouldn't hate it or judge afterwards.

"This is pretty catchy, John." She admits honestly. Trish has always been a fan of rap and hiphop and to have someone share the same interest in music with her is pretty cool since most of her friends in the business are into a lot of rock, punk, and metal.

He smiles in relief. "You really think so?" She takes out the headphones and nodded.

"Yeah. Your material is…well…" Trish struggles to find the word, "I guess you would say…off the chain?"

John pulls his head back and chuckles. "You're funny, Miss Stratus."

"Hey, I never thought I'd be saying this but I do have a copy of your album. It's awesome. You did a good job on it."

His mouth slightly fell open. "_The_ Trish Stratus has my album? _The_ Trish Stratus I'm talking to right now?" He questions in disbelief as the blonde Canadian looks at him in amusement. "You're kidding; I thought you hated my guts."

Trish rolls her eyes. "Just because I don't really like you doesn't mean I have to hate your music too. I'm into the kind of music you listen to believe or not."

He smiles. "Wow, I guess you're not a complete bitch after all."

"Don't get use to it." She retorts sharply.

John Cena smirks as she watches her come from being nice to now looking serious. She takes out her video iPod and slowly falls asleep on the window with the music still playing in her ears. He admits Trish Stratus has been quite a challenge ever since he joined RAW. But John Cena refuses to give up with a fight for he'll do whatever it takes to be in good terms with her and hopefully she'll finally see him for the kind of guy he truly is.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review! More Trish & John in my next update...


	7. This Is How I Go

Chapter 7

**"This Is How I Go"**

_Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived in Honolulu, Hawaii. Please remain seated and thank you for flying with us._

"Yeah!" Kurt Angle exclaims nearby as everyone in the plane started clapping their hands. John then slowly flutters his eyes open after a few hours of sleep. He noticed everyone else getting up as he looks over at Trish who was sleeping peacefully against the window. She slept the whole way and he figured she didn't get enough sleep with all the autograph sessions and houseshows that filled her busy schedule. John smiled at how peaceful and beautiful she looked. Gently nudging her shoulder, he started waking her up. "Hey, Trish," He hisses as she slowly begins to fidget, "we're here now." She rubs her eyes and yawns in fatigue. "Rise and shine, beautiful."

Trish looks at him and groans reluctantly. "Did I sleep this whole time?"

"Yup," he smirks noticing how hot she still looked even after a whole day. After another big yawn, Trish unbuckles her seatbelt putting in the effort to stay awake.

"God, it feels so damn good to sleep."

John looks at her and chuckles. "Yeah, I know what you mean." The plane finally made its full stop as passengers and a few of the WWE superstars began collecting their things from the compartments. John rises up from his seat as he begins taking out his black duffle bag and Trish's luggage. "Thanks…" She smiles sweetly at him as they both stood on the isle. Slowly, they began walking towards the exit.

"Hey, Trish." She heard someone call from the other side as the blonde turned her head.

"Oh hey, Aimes." Trish looks from Amy to Adam and smiles. "So did you two get enough sleep?"

"Not really." The redhead groans despondently. "Adam kept snoring the whole time."

"Did not!" He argues back as Trish and John looked at him and laughed.

"But anyway, I'm stoked to go to the beach today."

"The beach?" John raises his eyebrows at Amy.

"Yeah, it's a diva swimsuit photoshoot thing." Trish responds with a yawn.

"Damn…" he blurted out, "so I guess we won't meet till tomorrow's Raw taping."

Trish furrowed her eyebrows. "No…I guess not…"

"Well, that's cool. You do your thing. Maybe we can talk about it before the show."

She nods and weakly smiles, "okay."

They watched on as John Cena walks to the opposite direction and Adam heading over to the baggage claim area with Kurt Angle, Chris Masters, Carlito, The Big Show, Ashley, and Victoria trailing behind.

Trish bit her lip as she turns to Amy who was giving her the look that always meant trouble. After awhile, it eventually got in her nerves. "What?"

"Hmmm..." she smirks, lifting her eyebrows, "it looks to me that someone may have the hots for you, Trish."

She places her hands on her hips. "Enlighten me, who?"

"John Cena."

She groans resentfully, followed by a roll to the eyes. "Oh no, not you too."

"_So I guess we won't meet till tomorrow's Raw taping. Maybe we can talk about it after the show."_ Amy quotes John's every word in a rather mocking tone. The blonde Canadian averts from her gaze and sighs. "Come on, Trish it's kind of obvious."

"He wants us to meet before the show, what's the big deal in that?"

"John sounds eager don't you think?"

"It's just a storyline, Amy."

The redhead rolls her eyes, "sure whatever."

"Amy!"

She turns back around and chuckles. "What?"

"You know _IF_ he does have a thing for me it's gonna be your fault!"

"My fault?"

Trish nods her head. "Yup! That's right, girlfriend. You're fault."

"What does this have anything to do with me?"

She laughs. "Ha, well let's see. First you tell me to _not_ be so nice to him because '_I tend to show my soft side and guys get the wrong_ _idea'_ and then later you tell me _'I'm being hard on him.'_ You know, you're confusing me here, Amy."

She looks at her blonde friend and chuckles. "And I can't believe you actually listened to me."

Trish's mouth fell open as she smacks her lightly on the shoulder. "Amy, I'm serious here."

"Relax!" She smirks. "We have a photoshoot coming up and you don't want to catch any wrinkles so lighten up." Amy throws an arm around her best friend while Trish sends her a nasty glare. "But I still think he likes you."

She groans and rolls her eyes at the thought. The last thing Trish wanted was someone that would get in the way with her priorities, especially a guy like John Cena. She made it perfectly clear that their relationship was strictly business, but now she's afraid that she may be giving John the wrong signals.

"Girl, don't trip about it. You and I get to finally spend some time together today."

This made Trish finally ease up and smile. Lately, Trish and Amy haven't spending a lot of time together. Sure they see each other from time to time being on the same show; however now that Amy is currently with Adam Trish tends to stay away. She knew how much they really love each other and how much they can't stand being away, which gave her the reasons to back off. But then again Trish did miss their times together. It's always been Trish and Amy. Whenever one of the WWE superstars sees one of them, they're pretty sure the other is somewhere close by. They were an inseparable duo. Even when Amy was dating Matt and Trish with Jeff at the time, the four of them were just so close that they went everywhere together and traveled together. Trish missed those days and so did Amy…but things did change so drastically that it affected their friendship.

Although Trish is friends with Adam, she didn't think he and Amy would be capable of hurting Matt the way they did. It broke her heart to see Matt in so much pain and her best friend to even have the audacity to cheat on him. At that time, Trish and Amy started to grow apart. She didn't know who Amy was anymore. There used to be a lot of drama stirring backstage. Unfortunately the situation got to a lot of people including Trish. However, it didn't stop the two from being the best of friends. Trish was one of the only people that stood by Amy and helped her go through such a difficult time. Although she didn't approve of what Amy and Adam have done, she was rather sincere about it and is willing to help her out the best she can. Afterall…Amy has been there for Trish with the whole Jeff situation.

As the two begin to exit the airport they spotted Ashley, Victoria, Candice, Maria, and Torrie standing nearby in front of their limo. Once Trish and Amy made it outside, all eyes fell on them.

"Hey, well there they are!" Victoria exclaims as the limo driver walks over to the back of the limo and kindly opens the door for the ladies.

"Finally!" Torrie stood between Trish and Amy while wrapping her arms around the both of them. "Today is our day, girls!"

"Yeah!" They cheered on excitedly as they enter the limo one by one. Once everyone was inside, the limo started taking off. Amy sat near the door, next is Trish, Torrie, Ashley, Maria, Candice and Victoria.

"Drinks, ladies?" Victoria takes out a bottle of champagne from the ice box as Candice hands the tall glasses to the other divas inside the limo. As soon as their glasses were all filled, they tapped their glasses together and began drinking up.

"So, Trish." All eyes turn to the Canadian blonde as grins crossed their faces. She furrowed her eyebrows at them awkwardly while gulping down her drink. "What's the gossip?"

"What gossip?"

The divas exchange looks and giggled. "Hello? You and Cena?" Torrie smirked as Trish rolled her eyes, placing her glass down. "Looks to me you two are getting pretty close."

"Uh huh," the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Guys, it's only a storyline."

"_Just_ a storyline?" Trish turns to Ashley who was giving her a mischievous smirk.

"So what you had with Jeff and Chris was _just_ a storyline?" Amy added as her best friend shot her a dirty look.

"That was different. I was attractive to Jeff before we were in a storyline together."

"Then what about Chris?"

Trish just rolled her eyes. She was beginning to grow irritated with the questions her friends were throwing at her. "Just because Chris and I became more than just friends while working on a storyline together doesn't mean it's going to happen with me and John."

"And why not?"

"I told you guys a million times. John is not my type. So stop getting ideas about us getting together because it's not happening!"

"Okay, okay. We'll stop." Torrie frowns as it became obvious to them that Trish was beginning to get aggravated. Silence suddenly fell upon them as they peered at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"But I still think he likes you." Amy muttered playfully forcing Trish to elbow her sides and smack her lightly with a small pillow. The girls around them watched on and laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the beaches of the Hawaiian Islands, it was pretty sunny but nonetheless breezy during this time of the year. The divas were all dressed in their bikinis taking solo pictures as well as group photos for the upcoming WWE Raw Diva issue for 2006. After doing a few interviews for the upcoming WWE Diva DVD, the camera men began to take pictures of the divas racing towards the water and wrestling each other down to the ground and striking a few poses while smiling for the camera. After two hours, the divas finally get to settle down for the rest of the day as a few went to take a swim while others lay down under the sun to get a tan. Trish and Amy, on the other hand, headed over to the hotel they were staying in near the beaches to get out of there swimsuits and something more comfortable before heading back outside.

After a quick shower, Amy changed into a cute mini faded jean skirt with a sexy, revealing black tube top while Trish wore a light blue mini jean skirt (similar to Amy's but with two small slits on both sides and lighter) along with a halter top that revealed a bit of her belly button. Once they applied a touch of make up and sunscreen, the two grabbed their purses and left their hotel room. As soon as they reached the lobby, Trish and Amy walked out of the elevator wearing sunglasses when unexpectedly Adam, John, Chris Masters, and Kurt approached them from the other side of the foyer.

"Back from the gym already?" Amy grinned as she plants a sweet kiss on Adam's lips. As the two begin to cuddle up, John finds himself peering at Trish from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but notice how hot she looked in a mini skirt and halter top. 'Damn,' Cena thought as he looked away before anyone else noticed.

"So why are you guys here so early?" Trish wonders out of curiosity.

"Chris and I have an autograph signing to go too in about half an hour." Kurt answers as they begin walking towards the elevators.

"Okay," Trish smiles while waving towards their direction, "later." She turns to John awkwardly, now that it was just them and the two love birds whom can't seem to get their hands off each other. Trish and John exchange looks as they rolled their eyes.

"Adam, sorry to disappoint you but today is our day." The blonde says while pulling Amy away from his grasp.

He frowns. "Where are you two heading to?"

"The beach," Amy responds while locking arms with her best friend.

"Cool, let's say we all hit the beach and play some volleyball." Adam suggested as he takes out a beach volleyball from his gym back. Trish and Amy looked at each other and laughed.

"What?" John shot them a dirty look. "What's so funny?"

"Why would we waste our girl time to play volleyball with you guys?"

"Because you love me," Adam responds staring at Amy with a wide grin. She rolled her eyes. "Please?"

"Adam, it's cool." John crosses his arms and smirks. "The ladies are just too chicken to play with the big boys. Let them be."

Trish and Amy dropped their jaws and glared dreadfully at his direction. "Whoa now, hold up." The Canadian blonde steps forward in front of the champ and beams coldly at him, "First of all, Cena…I suggest you play with your boys instead and save yourself the embarrassment. You wouldn't want to get your ass kicked in beach volleyball by two divas."

He reveals his cocky smile as John and Adam share a hysterical laugh. Trish and Amy exchanged looks while rolling their eyes.

"You two actually think you can beat us?"

"Um hello," Amy waves a hand in the air, "I was on the volleyball team in my high school and I'm pretty darn good at it."

"Well yeah I can see that, but Trish…" John turns to the blonde, "no offenses but you're kind of short to reach over the net." Adam snickered silently from behind as Amy elbowed him on the side. Trish narrowed her eyes at Cena scornfully, their contact growing with intense as Amy darted her eyes between the two.

"You want to play?" Trish scoffs as she snatched the ball away from Adam's grasp. A playful smirk crept over Amy's face, knowing exactly what Trish is thinking at that very moment. "I'm game. Bring it on!"

* * *

At the beach, the net was already set up as Trish and Amy stayed on one side with John and Adam on the opposite side of the net. The guys took off their shirts and wore nothing but swimming trunks as they get in a ready position. 

"Ladies first," John grins arrogantly while throwing the ball over the net. Amy catches it as she turns to Trish and gives her the nod. The redhead then serves the ball over the net. John smoothly bumps the ball off his forearm allowing Adam to set it up in the air for John to spike it down. As soon as he successfully spiked it over the net, Trish immediately dived to the ground to make the save.

"Yeah!" Amy yelled out excitedly as she comes to her aid and hits the ball over the net. Adam this time bumps it over back to them as Trish quickly rises up to set the ball allowing Amy to spike it hard over the net. John tries to make the save but then couldn't make it in time as it rolled over to the side. Trish and Amy celebrated their first point as they jumped into each other arms.

"What the hell was that?" John thought in disbelief as he turns to Adam shrugging his shoulders. "Oh it's on now." There was determination all over his face as he gets back up in a ready position.

Trish ducks under the net for a better look at them as she sticks her tongue out playfully. "Looks can be deceiving huh? Did I forget to mention that I was a tomboy growing up playing all sorts of sports?"

John shot her a dirty look. "It's okay, man." Adam pats his partner on the back while massaging his shoulders. "We'll get them."

"Don't hold back now," Amy grins from the other side of the net as the girls get in a ready stance. "First team with 15 points wins. Oh, and it's our serve." John glares at them as he reluctantly throws the ball over the net.

Half an hour has passed and the game has gotten interesting as the other divas and a few of the other guys coming from the gym stopped by to watch. The game was all tied up now 14-14 and it is the guys' serve. Both sides were looking very tired as they constantly took heavy breaths and poured bottles of water over their heads.

"Come on, girls!" Torrie cheered on to support her divas. "You can do it!"

"Don't disappoint us, Cena." The other guys said from the opposite side. "You too, Adam, I have my eye on you." Dave Batista says in amusement. He couldn't believe they were getting their asses kicked by the two dominating divas in the WWE. Dave expected his boys to own the game, but is rather impressive with Trish and Amy's skills.

"We got this, Adam." John says as he waits for his partner to serve the ball. "We just need one more point, dawg."

"Okay, no need to add the pressure here." He retorts nervously as the girls put their game faces on. Trish and Amy may be gorgeous women, but their looks were so deadly in their ready stance that it made John and Adam feel slightly intimidated by them. With one deep and long breath, Adam finally releases the ball up in the air and hits it over the net. The divas and a few of the WWE superstars that were there held their breaths as they kept their eye on the ball. Trish was the first to receive it as she bumps it over to Amy. The redhead hits it over to Trish as the blonde gets ready to set it up for Amy. Amy then bents over in a prep position as she jumped up as high as her legs could take her. John and Adam closed in as they both jump up and followed her every move in attempt to block the shot. Once she made the spike, John and Adam both hit it over the net. Trish makes the dive and surprisingly saves it.

"Yeah!" The girls screamed excitedly as the guys watches on in disbelief.

Trish and Amy began playing with the ball as they continue to bump it to each other several times to keep the ball alive. Trish then sets it up once again allowing Amy to fly up in the air and spike the ball on the opposite side. John makes the block as the ball comes flying towards Adam's direction. Trish and Amy parted from the net as they get ready to dive in for the ball. As soon as Adam sets it, John jumps up and makes the fake as he lightly hits the ball over the net causing Trish and Amy to be taken by surprise as collide on the ground and watched the ball roll over.

"Fuck yeah!" John threw his hands up in the air in triumph as Adam and the guys celebrated their win. "WHOOOOO!"

Trish and Amy frown disappointingly at the lost as they helped each other rise to their feet. Torrie, Victoria, Maria, Candice and Ashley then slowly walked over to them for encouragement. "You ladies did great out there." Victoria commented as she places both hands on their shoulders. "I'm proud of you, girls. Although you two lost, just remember…you made the guys sweat nervously!"

Trish and Amy both smiled at the thought. "Yeah, I guess we made them squirm a bit.

"I mean did you see the look on John's face when Trish made that dive and saved the ball from hitting the ground!" Torrie exclaims. "That was hot, Trish."

"Hot indeed," a deep familiar voice says from behind as Trish furrowed her eyebrows and looks over her shoulder. A smile suddenly crept over her face at the sight of him. "You never told me you can volleyball."

"Who says I have to tell you everything?" She smirks as she runs towards him with arms wide open. The divas looked at each other and began parting ways as Amy approaches Adam. "It's good to see you." The two share a warm hug as they broke apart and smiled at each other. "So what are you doing here, Randy?"

"I just flew in from Smackdown. I'm on break for a few days so I thought I chill out here with the cool people in RAW."

"Hey, Randy." John removed himself from the crowd of guys while making his way over to them. The two guys share a quick hug. "Can't get enough of me huh?"

Randy Orton just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever buddy." John smirks as he shifts his gaze from Randy to Trish.

"Good game, Stratus." He extends his hand out to show his sportsmanship. Trish looks down at his open hand reluctantly and takes it with her own. "I gotta give you props. You and Amy both got game."

"Well thank you. You're not bad yourself…" she pauses in mid-sentence and continues, "Although I did kind of expect you to own the game considering the fact that you and Adam are much stronger than us."

"Yeah but you and Amy are lighter and faster…so you girls had more of an advantage."

"Whatever, I'm disappointed in you, Cena." Trish playfully smirks as John furrowed his eyebrows. "You almost got beat by divas." Randy chuckled allowing John to shot him a dirty look. "Anyway, I should change." She noticed the WWE divas heading over to the hotel as the sun begins to set over the horizon.

"Where you going?" John asks out of curiosity as she begins walking towards their direction.

"Out to eat with girls. I'll see you two later."

John nods his head as he and Randy both wave goodbye. Randy then peers at John from the corner of his eye and noticed his best friend grinning with his eyes still fixed on Trish as she enters the hotel. Randy looks away and slightly chuckles. "I see that you and Trish are getting along…" John just shrugged his shoulders in response. "Do you like her?" Randy smirks.

"She's aiite."

"No, I mean do you like her like her?" He questioned as he waits for John's answer. "And don't lie to me."

John pursed his lips and sighs. "I don't know…" there was a small pause, "I guess I do."

"Ha!" Randy pointed a finger at him and laughed. "I knew it."

"I'm going to pound your ass if you tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

"I'm serious, dawg. I know you and Trish are pretty close so you better not be saying shit!"

Randy nods his head in agreement. He can't seem to wipe the smirk of his face as John narrows his eyes at him. "You know, I saw this coming."

"Man, whatever. You don't need to rub it in."

"So why do you like her?"

John shrugged his shoulders again. He felt all of a sudden nervous just talking about it. "It's nothing serious. I mean yeah I'm attracted to her."

"Why?"

He groans irritably. "Man dawg, why you have to keep asking me these questions? You did not fly all the way here from across the pacific just to ask me did you?"

Randy chuckles. "Alright, I'll stop."

"Thank you."

"So what's the agenda for Raw?" He curiously asks, now talking business.

"I think Trish and Lita have a match for the women's title."

"Who wins?"

"Lita," John responds thinking back on the script, "Edge ends up being the guest referee. They do more damage on Trish and that's when I come out."

"Like her knight in shining armor," Randy murmured jokingly allowing John to scowl at him.

"Oh shut up."

"You know you like it."

John deeply sighs as he puts Randy in a headlock.

* * *

**A/N:** uh oh...lol. Please review. Thanks!


	8. Catch Me When I Fall

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews. This chapter goes further on with the Trish/John vs. Lita/Edge storyline.

* * *

Chapter 8

"**Catch Me When I Fall"**

The following week is a WWE Raw taping as cameras viewed Trish Stratus in her locker room getting ready for her title match against Lita. The crowd went wild and you could hear the guys in the audience whistling and cheering for her when suddenly a loud knock on the door caught Trish's attention. She rises up from the ground and is greeted by none other than John Cena. The crowd got even louder, especially the girls that screamed at the sight of him. "Hey, John." The blonde Canadian faced the champ with a wide grin. What's up?"

He hoisted his title belt over his shoulder and smirk at the diva standing before him. "I just want to wish you good luck on your match against Lita. And just so you know, I'll be at ringside making sure the match flows smoothly and knowing Edge, I gotta make sure he plays the game right."

Trish nods her head, "Alright. Thanks I really appreciate you looking after me."

"No problem," he winked at her and softly kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you out there." Trish bit her lip and slightly blushed as John Cena walks out of the locker room.

As soon as the cameras went off, John Cena heads over to his own locker room where Randy Orton was chilling and watching the action happening backstage. He enters the room and joins him on the couch. "So I was thinking," John breaks the long silence while turning over to Randy, "maybe after the show we could go clubbin and hook up with some hot chicks."

Randy chuckled at the thought. "As tempting as that sound I'll pass."

"Did you turn gay or something?"

"No!" He shot John an appalling look. "Why you say that?"

"Gee, I don't know. When is the last time you got laid?"

Randy ignored the comment. "Things changed, John. I'm no longer the man whore I used to be." This made John laugh. "It's getting pretty old. I mean I want to settle down and actually be with someone I can spend the rest of my life with."

John stared at him oddly with his eyebrows raised. He definitely could see the changes in his friend. They use to always go out and flirt with different girls every night that came across them. "Whoever you dated last must be completely whacked!" He comments. "I mean this chick totally changed you." Randy uneasily chuckles. "Who was it anyway? This mysterious chick that you're so secretive about?"

"If I tell you it wouldn't be a mystery."

John rolled his eyes as Randy plasters his signature smile, "whatever."

"And she's not whack." The young wrestler muttered as he sends Cena a serious look.

"So why are you two not together then?"

Randy shrugged. "She dumped me."

"Why? Did she find out you were screwing with other girls?"

"Dude, it's not like that."

"Then what happened?"

Randy pursed his lips, followed by a deep sigh. "Long story, but it doesn't matter anymore." It was obvious to John that Randy didn't want to talk about it knowing how much he was crazy about her. It was the first time John ever thought of Randy falling head over heels for this girl he didn't know about at all. _'She must be really something.' _John thought, aware of how Randy is well known for being a ladies' man and quite a player. He could never imagine Randy spending his entire life with one person. Although John didn't know who she was, he is aware that this girl changed Randy for the better. However, John admits that he missed hanging out with the old Randy. Nonetheless, there are still some characteristics of the old Randy he still possessed.

"I should get going." John noticed Trish's entrance music hit as he looks up on the television screen. She received a huge ovation from the crowd, flashing her hundred-watt smile as she walks down the ramp, acknowledging her fans.

"Good luck out there." Randy exclaims as he watches his friend walk out the door. He turns his gaze back on the screen and smiled, watching Trish get inside the ring and do what she does best—kicking ass and looking hot.

* * *

In the ring, Trish and Lita exchange dirty looks as they start talking trash at each other. Edge as guest referee pulled Lita aside, whispering something in her ear with some sort of game plan. Trish looks on and without wasting anymore time, tackles Lita to the ground allowing the crowd to cheer on as the match officially began. The 6-time women's champion got the upper hand as she threw a few aggressive punches at the redhead. She then pulls Lita by the hair and kicked her in the mid section. Trish grabs Lita by the arm and pushes her against a turnbuckle as Lita could feel the throbbing pain on her back. The Canadian blonde goes for the stratusphere but then collides with Lita's elbow on the face. Trish stumbles backwards with her hand on her mouth as Lita gives her the clothesline.

"Come on, Trish!" Randy shouted out in John's locker room watching closely. Although he already knew Lita was going to win the match, he was all of a sudden into it. In fact, he was into watching the diva matches, especially when Trish is involved. He admired the Canadian bombshell for putting a hell of a show every night.

After giving Trish a vicious suplex, Lita makes the cover. "1, 2--" Before Edge reached for the three count, Trish desperately kicks out. Grunting out of frustration, Lita grabbed her blonde hair and slammed her face against the turnbuckle. While throwing a few punches at the Canadian diva, the crowd begins chanting Trish's name as it builds motivation in her system. Just then, Trish blocks the upcoming shot as she begins to retaliate and throw punches in return at Lita. The fans began cheering as Trish gives Lita a DDT. She goes for the cover, but only gets a two count. Trish then begins throwing Lita across the ring several times now with the upper hand as she dominates the match. On the turnbuckle, Trish continuously pounds Lita on the head as she slowly climbs up the ropes. Once she was on the very top, Trish jumps up with her legs between Lita's neck and does the hurracanrana from the ropes. The crowd was now on their feet as Trish gets Lita in a headlock and prepares for the stratusfaction. She points to the crowd as they cheered on excitedly, knowing exactly what comes next. But before Trish could attempt her finisher, Edge pulls her arm releasing Lita from her grasp.

Edge receives a huge pop from the fans as the entire arena begins booing at him. Trish continues to argue with the special guest referee when suddenly Lita uses the opportunity to distract Trish as she comes from underneath and rolls her over for the barrel roll. Edge drops down and makes the count but before he could even reach three Trish jumps out.

Moments later, John Cena runs down the ramp, the crowd growing louder as he tackles the referee down on the ground. John aggressively throws punches at Edge as the two rolls over and out of the ring. Horrified, Lita watches on from the ropes when suddenly Trish uses the distraction to her advantage and gives her the low blow. The fans cheered on as Trish knocked her out with a clothesline. Lita immediately gets up to add a clothesline to the Canadian diva herself as Trish does the MaTrish. The blonde gets up with Lita turning around as she kicked the redhead on the stomach and preps for her signature move. The arena got even louder as Trish goes for the Stratusfaction, but somehow Lita was able to throw Trish from the top ropes as the blonde fell hard on the floor below them.

While John Cena and Edge continues to go at it outside the ring, Trish struggles to rise up from the fall as Lita jumps down from the ring to do more damage on the woman's champion. She took Trish by the hair yet again and slammed her face against the steel steps allowing the crowd to react with boos as it fills the arena. Lita rolls Trish back in the ring. Meanwhile, Edge gets the upper hand as he grabs the women's championship title belt and smashed it against John Cena's head. John stumbled backwards as he fell to the floor, his forehead bleeding from the shot he took from the title belt. Edge grins arrogantly taunting and mocking John Cena as he jumps back inside the ring while sneaking a steel chair towards Lita. The redhead gets ready with a steel chair in hand as Trish struggles to get up. Using the ropes, the current woman's champion slowly rises to her feet and as she turns around Trish immediately ducks, allowing Lita to miss the swing as Trish retaliates and does a chick kick from behind with the steel chair on Lita's face. Both divas collapsed on the floor as they can hear "Ohhh's" coming from the shocked crowd. Edge, who is also in total shock, comes to Lita's aid as he tries to talk to her through it. Trish then slowly crawls towards their direction as she places her arm on top of Lita waiting for the three count. Edge stalled a bit, not sure what to do as he stood back with more boos coming from the crowd. Just then, the females in the crowd, especially, begin screaming as Cena grabs Edge by both legs and pulls him out of the ring.

Backstage, Randy finds himself on the edge of his seat as he continues watching on in horror. It was so far a good match, both divas working hard out there and taking shots that men also do in the middle of the ring. He is concern with both women; however can't help but slightly feel worried more so with Lita than Trish for what seems to be the first time after the chick kick she took with the steel chair. Trish slowly begins rising and as soon as she was on two feet the crowd got even louder as she prepares for the chick kick. "Come on, Lita!" She yells out, determination plastered all over her face despite the pain on her lower back. The redhead begins to slowly move, her head throbbing in pain as she rolls to her side and struggles to get up.

Just then, Trish attempts the chick kick allowing Lita to duck and move out of the way when unexpectedly Edge spears the Canadian bombshell on the ground saving Lita from her devastating finisher. The boos got even louder as the "You Suck" chants started picking up in the arena. Both Trish and John are down as Edge pulls Lita on top of Trish and gives the 1-2-3 count!

Edge lifted Lita from off the ground as the two begin to celebrate in the middle of the ring.

"_And here's your new WWE Women's Champion, Lita!"_ Lillian Garcia announced as the fans, all in shock, filled the arena with more boos. Edge and Lita begin to make out and afterwards, hoisted her new championship belt on her shoulder while standing on the ropes to show them off to the fans. Lita then walks over to the fallen Trish, talking smack as Edge slides an arm around Lita's waist, both laughing at the fallen Canadian diva. Just then John Cena slides back inside the ring and throws Edge from off the ropes. The fans screamed in excitement as Lita quickly gets away and helps Edge rise to his feet. They exchange cold stares, Edge and Lita slowly walking up the ramp mocking John Cena and talking a lot of trash from both sides.

John Cena breaks his gaze from off them as soon as they disappeared backstage. He then turns to the fallen Trish Stratus who was flat on her back with her eyes securely and still in the same position after taking the spear shot from Edge. Worry filled his eyes as he goes down and tries to talk to her. "Trish, can you hear me?"

Once backstage, a few Raw superstars and crew members congratulated Amy for the win. She thanked them of course but then her attention was brought to paramedics who suddenly entered the building.

"Trish Stratus is not moving." She heard someone say as Amy's lips slightly parted in concern_. 'Oh no,"_ the redhead breathed worriedly, _'what did I do?' _

"Miss Stratus is not moving." One of the backstage crew repeats in his walkie talkie. "The paramedics are on their way."

Adam and Amy exchange worried looks as they turn their gazes back over to the monitor where they watch paramedics rush to the ring and John trying to reach Trish as she remained completely still. Randy Orton suddenly appeared from the locker rooms and stood next to Adam and Amy. "Dude, what happened out there?"

"I think she somehow landed incorrectly." Adam thought, hoping her injury is nothing too serious. They continue to watch on as the paramedics hoisted Trish onto the stretcher with a neck brace. The audience clapped their hands to pay their respect to Trish who gave it her all in the ring that night. John Cena begins walking beside Trish as the paramedics push her along up the ramp and towards backstage.

"Trish!" Adam, Amy, Torrie, Victoria, Ashley, and Randy all crowded around Trish as paramedics try to shove them away.

"Please. Get back, everyone. She needs some air." They heard one of them say as they continue to follow them towards the ambulance.

"Will she be okay?" Amy asks worriedly to one of the paramedic as tears begin brimming around her eyes.

"She will be fine. We're not sure of yet as to what happened, but we're going to take her to the hospital and run some tests."

"Can I come along?" Amy asks hopefully as the paramedic could see the desperation in her eyes.

"Yes, can we go too?"

He stares at the young male standing behind her and sighs, "I'm afraid we can only take two people."

"You and Amy should go." John Cena suggested. Although he wanted to be the one next to Trish, he is aware that Randy and Amy are her best friends. Adam nodded his head in agreement as Randy and Amy make room for themselves inside the back of the ambulance.

"We'll meet you in the hospital." Adam reassures his girlfriend as he plants a small kiss on her lips and takes her WWE Women's Championship belt to hold on to. A few of the crew members and Raw superstars watches on as they watch the ambulance drove off and disappear out in the distance.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter will be sort of the start of the John/Trish/Randy triangle (well, you'll see hints of it) so stay tune for that! It gets better trust me. Later, and please don't forget to review.


	9. I'm With You

**A/N:** lol. Don't worry, Trish's injury is nothing serious. Just wanted to scare you readers. Ha. Anyway, I decided to make Trish hurt in attempt to bring her closer to you know who (but who exactly? lol)...and it'll make sense later on. So R&R and thanks again for the reviews. You guys rock!

* * *

Chapter 9

"**I'm With You"**

The following morning, faint sunlight begins to appear in the windows of the hospital room as Trish Stratus starts to flutter her eyes, struggling to open them as the light gets inside. After what appears to be long hours of sleep, she finds herself staring fixedly at the ceiling, unaware of her surroundings as she could feel the throbbing pain ached from her neck and onto her back. Trish shifts her eyes around the room, trying to figure out where and how she got there till she came to a realization that she's placed in the hospital. While staying in the same position, a grunt escaped from her lips as she could feel the weight of someone's hand placed over hers. Slowly, the blonde diva turns to the side and finds her best friend Amy sleeping peacefully on an arm chair with a blanket over her. She then carefully lifts her neck up to see who it was that's holding her hand. A smile crept over her face as the masculine figure rested his head on her bedside. "Randy…"

The young wrestler slowly begins to raise his head up as soon as he felt a tight squeeze on his hand. Rubbing his eyes, a groan escaped from his lips as he looks up and noticed Trish staring directly at him. "Trish…" He breathes heavily as he moved closer to her still holding onto her hand and not letting go. Amy all of a sudden wakes up, her eyes growing wider now that Trish is awake.

"Trish!" Amy scurries to her feet as she stood right beside her, taking her other hand. "Are you okay?"

The blonde blinks a few times and smiles at her two best friends looking down on her, "Yeah I think so." She grunted in pain as she sits upright on the bed. "What happened?"

"Well you lost your title." Amy playfully smirks allowing Trish to let out a small chuckle.

"Gee, thanks. But why am I here?"

"You don't remember?"

There was a small pause as Trish thinks for a bit. "Okay all I know is that I got beat up pretty bad. And everything else after that is just a blur…"

"Well the doctors said it's nothing serious. But you're going to be out for awhile."

"What!" Trish immediately jolted up from bed and began groaning in pain as the soreness on her back and neck kicks in. Randy and Amy immediately urge her to stay back in bed.

"Be careful now. The doctors say you suffered a minor back and neck injury so it's going to be sore for about a week." Randy informs her. "Oh and when you landed, you somehow sprang your ankle."

Trish tilts her head back and grunted out of frustration. "So how long will I be out for?"

"They said two months."

"Two months!" The blonde diva shrieks in disbelief as Randy and Amy exchange worried looks. "Why? It's just a sore back and neck."

"But your ankle--"

"Amy, it's not even broken." Trish argues back stubbornly. "It doesn't take two months for it to heal!"

"Calm down, Trish." Randy smirks amused by Trish's sudden temper. He admired Trish for her commitment and dedication to the business. It was obvious to him how much Trish hated being away from work, especially being away from her fans. "It's not the end of the world."

"The doctor said you're going to have to go through rehab and training till they feel it's safe for you to wrestle." Amy adds.

Trish grunts reluctantly at the thought as she pulls her head back and deeply sighs. Just then Amy's cell phone rang. While her entrance theme music plays, Amy scrambles for her phone as she excused herself and leaves the room to answer it. Randy and Trish were now alone in the room as awkward silence fell upon them.

"Well this really sucks," Trish mumbled as she heaves another depressing sigh.

Randy then frowns on her behalf. "Look at in the bright side." He thought positively. "Think of it as a well deserved break."

She slightly chuckles. "Yeah, you're probably right. I can definitely use the break."

"There you go." Her male best friend grinned at her. "See it all works out. I'm always here for you, Trish." This made her smile. She couldn't help, but notice how adorable Randy looked at the moment despite the sleepiness in his eyes. Trish felt lucky to have a best friend like Randy who she can count on, who cared so much about her— someone who she could trust and confide in just as she is with her diva friends. Ever since her break up with Jeff and Chris, Randy has always been there for her. Although when Randy first arrived in the WWE, he and Trish weren't exactly close. In fact, they didn't get along till of course he heard about what happened between Trish and Chris…and learned more about her history with Jeff Hardy. Randy became one of the people who were there for Trish—who was willing to help her get through the painful breakup that affected her wrestling abilities in the ring and caused her to arrive late between shows, almost forcing Vince McMahon to fire her but luckily it didn't get that far. During the healing process, Trish and Randy developed a good friendship that eventually led to something more that only Adam and Amy had knowledge of. But sadly, after a few months of dating, Trish had to end it and till this very day…Randy can't seem to get over it…nor understand why she even did it. He was happy and Trish was the best thing that ever happened to him. But it saddens him that Trish didn't feel the same way.

Randy's gaze remained fixated on Trish when suddenly Amy enters the room, causing them to break the contact as their eyes shifts towards the redhead. "The girls are coming. And there are people that want to see you, Trish."

The blonde smiles, "Okay invite them in."

"Will do." Amy opens the door and gestures a few of the WWE Raw superstars to come inside. Trish follows their gazes as John, Adam, Dave, Chris Masters, and Kurt walks inside the room.

"How you feeling?" Kurt was the first to walk up to Trish as he places 'Get Well Soon' and happy face balloons next to her hospital bed.

"Like shit." She responds as the two exchange a warm hug. "Thanks for coming."

"You're finally awake!" Chris Maters and Dave were up next as they each gave the Canadian bombshell a hug and a 'Get Well Soon' teddy bear.

Trish smiles in awed, accepting their gifts with appreciation. "You guys are so sweet; you didn't have to give me any of this."

"I know, but we wanted to." Chris smiles sincerely.

"Your match last night was awesome," Batista added, "despite your loss…and your injury."

She chuckled. "Thanks, but I will get that title back." Trish says winking at Amy who was standing at the foot of the bed as the redhead shot her a dirty look.

"You had it forever, Trish." Amy responds with a malicious smirk. "It's Lita's time alright."

"Oh once I make my return, you'll bet your ass I'll be coming after you." Just then Adam coyly appears from behind Dave as he kneels forward to give Trish a peck on the cheek. Amy raises an eyebrow skeptically, noticing how ill at ease her boyfriend looked.

"I'm sorry." He sincerely apologizes. "It's all my fault…"

Trish groans, rolling her eyes in disagreement. "Adam, it's definitely not your fault. It's no one's fault. Well perhaps John's fault since he didn't really save me like he was supposed to." Cena's mouth fell open in surprise, allowing Trish to let out a chuckle. "No, I'm kidding." She turns her gaze back at the concern Adam. "Shit happens."

"Damn," Kurt muttered all of a sudden as he checked a text message from his cell phone. "Vince wants to meet with me back at the hotel." He pursed his lips and shoves the phone back inside the pockets if his black windbreakers. "Aw screw it."

"What? You have to go." Trish urges the Olympic gold medalist standing beside her. "It's probably important."

"What's more important than this?"

She groans irritably. "Just go, Kurt. I'm well taken care of." Trish reassures him with a smile as she looks around the room. Momentarily, a female nurse walks inside as all eyes turn to her. She stood there for a brief moment with her eyebrows raised in disappointment.

"There are way too many of you in here." She informs them seriously. "I'm afraid we only allow two visitors at a time. So please…the rest of you must leave." The nurse opens the door as a few of them in the room started grunting unwillingly. One by one Dave, Chris, Kurt, and Adam begin walking out the door waving to Trish before exiting.

"We'll be outside."

The former woman's champion turns her gaze over to Amy, Randy, and John who stayed behind. "One of you must go," the nurse says as Randy reluctantly rises up from Trish's bedside and headed out the door.

"I'll be outside." The self-proclaimed legend killer leans forward and gives the Canadian bombshell a peck on the cheek. Amy watches on from the side and smiles.

"Go back to the hotel, Randy." Trish encourages him to, noticing the fatigue look on his face. "And get some rest. Tell the others too. I'm totally taken care of. Right, nurse?"

The female Caucasian nurse, who appears to be middle aged and decent looking, smiled at Trish's direction, "Of course, Miss. Stratus." She responds after jotting a few things down on the clipboard she was holding. "Your friends have nothing to worry about."

"See," Trish flashes Randy a reassuring smile. "Get some rest, Randy. And you too, Amy."

Defeated, he nodded his head in agreement. "If you insist, Trish but I'm coming back later tonight."

The blonde nods her head, "Okay." After one last hug Randy turns around and noticed John Cena still standing by the door, carrying a bouquet of roses. While making his way towards the exit, Randy glances over at his male best friend and winks, allowing John to roll his eyes. It was now Cena and Lita inside the room with Trish and the nurse, who was on the opposite side of the room looking over charts as silence fell upon them.

"These are for you, Trish." John Cena finally walks up to her bed, handing the blonde the flowers.

Trish accepts them with a small smile, "Thanks, John." She puts them under her nose to smell its wonderful, refreshing scent before putting it aside.

"So how are you holding up?" He asks while taking the seat Randy occupied earlier.

Trish deeply sighs. "I feel really sore, but other than that I feel bummed out that I won't be in the ring for two months."

John frowns on her behalf. "Look, I know you have to go through rehab and training but just so you know…I'd be willing to help you out in the gym or whatever." Trish looks past John and finds Amy grinning at her widely from behind him. She avoids her gaze and weakly smiles.

"That's nice of you, John."

He too smiles in return. "Well, I have to go meet up with Vince back in the hotel after his meeting with Kurt. I just received a text message from him, something about our storyline." Trish furrowed her eyebrows. "Now that you'll be out for awhile, he must have something else planned for me."

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you around then."

John nods his head as he finally rises up to his feet. "I'll come by later today to check up on you."

"Don't bother. I'll be fine." She reassures him. "Just get some sleep. Don't you have a few autograph sessions to go to today and tomorrow?"

John just shrugged his shoulders. "That don't matter. Besides, thinking of you anyway would keep me awake." Amy's mouth fell open in surprise. Cena could feel Trish's eyes staring right back at him in utter bewilderment. It wasn't supposed to come out the way it did, and it only made John feel embarrassed when he realized that Amy was still in the room. He averts from Trish's gaze and adjusted his cap in an uneasy gesture. "I meant that since you're here in the hospital…" John pauses in mid-sentenced nervously, "You know I'm a really caring guy, Trish and since I was involved in last night's match…I find myself at fault with what happened…" he stammers tensely while drawing a few nervous gulps, "you know it's going to bug me for awhile and I probably won't get enough of sleep because of it." Amy rolls her eyes_. 'What a lame cover'_ she thought amusingly.

"No need to explain, John." Trish stops him from going any further. Amy's lips slightly parted._ 'And she falls for it?_' The redhead thought disappointingly to herself. "I get what you're saying and you shouldn't blame yourself for it. Like I said, it's no one's fault."

"Yeah, but I still feel guilty about it"

"Don't be." Trish grunted. "That's just how the storyline goes."

John timidly nods his head as he begins making his way out the door. "Bye, Amy." He turns back around and smiles at the blonde. "Take it easy, Trish."

As soon as John Cena left the room, followed by Trish's nurse who needed to check up on her other patients, Amy immediately sat next to Trish on the bed with a wide grin plastered all over her face. "Oh my God," she shrieks excitedly as Trish gives her an odd stare, "he is so into you!"

Trish rolled her eyes, "Just because he cares doesn't mean he's into me."

"Can you stop denying it already?" Amy scoffs impatiently. "John Cena has the _hots_ for you." Trish averts from the redhead's gaze and sighs.

"Don't you have like an interview thing to go to?" She asks, annoyed with Amy and her assumptions.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Trish." A grin suddenly crossed Amy's face. "What other proof do you need?"

"What about the insults he made about me? Huh? Do you count that?"

"It's called _flirting_, Trish." The blonde groans despondently as Amy smirks at her direction, "Now the question is…do _you_ like him?"

* * *

**A/N:** Dun. Dun. Dun. lol.


	10. Head Over Heels

Chapter 10

"**Head Over Heels"**

"The answer is no."

Amy scoffs disappointedly at Trish's response. "Why not?"

"How many times do I have to go over this?" She groans out of aggravation for what seems to be the hundredth time on the subject. "John is not my type. I wouldn't want to go around with someone who wears a freakin' large chain around his neck and owns like a zillion jerseys. Uh…no," she says in all honesty, "sorry not for me."

"But he's a really nice guy right?"

Trish shrugs, "Sometimes, but most of the time he's a pain in the ass."

"What about recently?"

The blonde Canadian shot her best friend a look. "Amy…"

"Trish, just admit it. John Cena can be a sweet guy…"

"So what if he can be a sweet guy? Like I said, I'm _not_ interested so stop pushing me and just drop it."

The redhead pursed her lips, "But he's hot…"

"Amy, you of all people should know why I chose not to mix business with pleasure." Trish looks at her seriously while continuing on. "Look what happened to me and Jeff. If that didn't get any worst, I end up with Chris and the whole relationship end up being a fluke. Then there was the whole situation between you, Adam, and Matt." She bit her lip at the thought. '_Perhaps Trish was making a valid point,'_ Amy thought reluctantly. She sometimes hated it whenever Trish uses history references. "Come on, Amy…you can't blame me for not letting anyone in, even a _supposedly nice_ guy like John Cena. I just can't go back. And even if I were ever interested in John, I just wouldn't let it happen. I just can't." Trish lets it all out as mixed emotions came rushing in. "I made the same mistake twice already…and I just had to stop it with Randy before it got too serious."

"But were you happy with Randy?"

Silence fell upon the room as Trish looked down and drew in a deep sigh. "Jeff Hardy was the only person that ever made me happy," she responds straightforwardly, "and I never thought I could find anyone else that would make me feel the way he makes me feel…" Trish pauses and looks back to meet Amy's gaze, "till Randy came along…"

She gasps. "Then why did you end it if it was going so well!"

"We had our fun times, but I was scared, Amy. I just couldn't take that chance. Just look at my shitty history dating other wrestlers in the business."

The redhead rolls her eyes. "Okay, hear me out. Let's forget about John for a second."

"Well that's a first." Trish mumbled.

"But anyway, if it's Randy that you want--"

"Amy, stop being cupid for once. It's over between me and Randy. We're just best friends—he's more like my brother now nothing more."

"But Trish, I really want you to be happy. Even if you're happy _now_ you deserve someone to be happy _with_! Yes, I'm aware that you have a crappy history with Jeff and Chris, but sometimes you can't let business get out of the way of what you really want. I mean…I thought my life was over when Matt displayed my affair with Adam in public, but then…when they decided to turn my personal life into a storyline…it made me realize how much I really love Adam and my heart belonged to him all this time…"

Trish smiles in awed just looking at Amy whose face always brightens up at the mention of Adam. She could tell that Amy is indeed in love with him. "Randy is _not_ Jeff." Amy adds on. "Randy is Randy. Just because you didn't get your fairy tale ending with Jeff…doesn't mean it has to be the same with Randy."

"So why were you encouraging me to hook up with John again?"

Amy rolls her eyes. "Okay, I thought at first you two would make the perfect couple with the whole storyline thing and it's about time you expose yourself to change. I mean you've dated a bunch of punk rocker guys and that didn't work out so maybe if you were around a guy who is the hip hop type like Cena…then maybe it would be different. But now that I'm aware you and Randy could have shared something special…I think I'll encourage you and the legend killer to hook up for good this time and forget about you and Cena ever getting together since that will most likely not happen."

"Amy! Don't even think about it." Trish grimace at the thought. "I'm done mixing business with pleasure. If you want so badly to set me up on a date, I prefer if it was someone outside the WWE."

The redhead pouts her lips, "But that's no fun…"

"Well then stop playing matchmaker and allow me to decide for myself." Amy pursed her lips and listens intently. "I'm a big girl now. I don't need you or Stacey looking after me all the time."

"I know, but--"

"No buts, Ames. Now go back to the hotel and get some sleep."

She groans reluctantly. "Fine," the redhead playfully smirks, "but I'll be back with your clothes."

Trish smiles in return, "Thank you. And don't forget my make-up!"

* * *

After speaking with Vince McMahon that morning, John Cena headed over to the beach where he found the rest of the guys passing the football around. Randy caught the ball as he turned around and passes it over to John. "So what did you and Vince talked about?" The self-proclaimed legend killer asks out of curiosity as John passes the ball over to Dave.

"Yeah, listen homie," John adjusted his Chaingang soldier visor uncomfortably; "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." He turns to the other guys as he grabbed his shirt from the ground. "I'll be back." Randy walks over to John as the two friends begin heading towards the hotel. "So what did Vince want?"

John looks down and sighs. "Well, next week I go one on one with Edge for my title and payback after what happened to Trish."

"So they're still continuing the whole storyline between you and Trish while she's out?"

"Well no…you see they have other plans for her once she returns."

Randy furrowed his eyebrows. "And?"

"They're thinking of adding Trish to the Smackdown roster.

"That's great!" Randy thought enthusiastically. "She can definitely help out the women division over there."

John shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess." He responds half-heartedly.

"I'm assuming you're not happy about it."

"Nope. Not really." He sighs deeply. "That means I won't see her as often anymore."

This made Randy roll his eyes. "You really like her don't you?"

Silence filled the air as John tries to get around the question. "I've been doing a lot of thinking…" Randy lifted his brow while listening intently to what the self-proclaimed Dr. of Thugonomics have to say, "And I'm gonna need your help."

"Oh no," Randy nods his head in dismay, "last time I helped you I end up reciting lines that made me look like a complete idiot."

John groans "It's nothing like that, dawg. I need you to do me this big favor."

"Well…it depends what it is."

"Listen, Randy we've been home boys ever since we joined the business and you know we always have each other's backs right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Aiite, well I really need your help on this one." His tone of voice hint anxiety and nervousness as John begins making uneasy gestures. "All this thinking I've been doing made me realize that I'm crazy about Trish." Randy's lips slightly parted as they both stopped in front of the hotel entrance. For some reason, he could feel his heart drop at the thought of John falling head over heels for Trish. At first Randy thought it was a joke, but he contained his laughter as the serious look on John's face made it evident that his close friend is _really_ into her. "When Vince told me about possibly adding Trish to the roster," the champ continues on, "I felt like shit. I didn't know why at first, but then I came to a realization that as much as I hate to say it after all we've been through…I want her."

Randy all of a sudden felt his head throbbing in pain as he tries to sink in all this information. Knowing John, he just couldn't imagine him falling for anyone. There was a small pause as John waits for his response. "Look, Trish Stratus is one of my best friends and I swear...if you ever hurt her--"

"I would never do that."

"I know your history with women, John. You're not exactly the committed type."

"But this is different!" He retorts. "It's not about the one night stands or the sex. Sure, it would be great…" John coyly adds as Randy shot him a look. "But seriously, it's not about that anymore."

"I thought you wouldn't want to date anyone in the business…"

"Yeah, I know. But the way I feel about Trish," John breaks off and smiles at the thought of her, "I just can't avoid it, man."

Randy nods his head, knowing exactly how John felt. There was just something about Trish that draws a lot of people's attention, and he admits that he's one of them.

"So what do you need me for?"

"Look, you're my boy and I need you to convince Trish that I can be a good guy if she just gives me a chance."

Randy sighs while scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Man, you know she's gonna be suspicious about this."

"Can you please do it?" John begs of him desperately. "For me? I never felt this way about anyone before. You have to believe me, dawg!" There was urgency in his voice, allowing Randy to soften his eyes. "When I kissed Trish for the first time a few weeks ago, it was more than an onscreen kiss for me. I felt something and ever since I just cannot shake it off from my system. I just know I developed these feelings for her that I _can't_ get rid of."

Randy stood there, staring at him in bewilderment. They've come a long way in the business and during their travels Randy and John have developed a friendship where they always looked out for one another. John has been really supportive of him ever since he started on the business. John being the elder one of the two is always helpful with wrestling advice and tips on entertaining the fans the way he did. Randy on the other hand was the one who introduced John to a world of women, one night stands, drinking, and sex. Sure Randy was a bad influence on John, but it did bring out his wild side not to mention the bad boy in him. The two were always disrespected in the business for their foul play and immaturity when they first stepped in, but now being the two most dominating superstars in the WWE, they were getting the respect they deserved. Now it was up to Randy, who is put on the spot, to help John out in return for the better good.

"Sure," Randy weakly smiles. "I'll help you."

John eyes widen as a grin cross his face. "Yeah?" He scoffs in disbelief. "You serious?"

Randy nods his head despondently. "Yeah, I'm serious."

"Aww…thanks, man!" John wraps his arm around him as Randy tries to keep a gap between himself and the champ. He becomes self-conscious with their sudden affection as guests walk past them eyeing the two suspiciously.

"Okay not too close." The two broke apart and chuckled.

"You're the best." John exclaims happily as Randy adjusted his shirt. "I own you one." The self-proclaimed legend killer forced a weak, almost fake smile which John didn't seem to notice. "Anyway, I'll catch you later! I got appearances and autograph signings to go to." He enters the hotel, jumping up and down in excitement while making his way over to the elevators almost bumping into the other guests. Randy, on the other hand, stayed behind heaving a deep sigh as his eyes fell on to the floor.

As much as he wanted to be excited for John and willing to do this for him, for some reason he just wasn't feeling it. Randy continues pondering on the thought as to why he felt like crap about the whole John and Trish situation till he failed to admit that…on the back of his mind and heart, he still felt for the Canadian bombshell_. 'Trish and I will never happen…'_ Randy thought sadly in defeat, _'but if getting John and Trish together will help me get over her…then so be it.' _

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review please. Next chapter is a Trish and Randy focus.


	11. Like It Used to Be

Chapter 11

"**Like It Used to Be"**

The following night, Randy Orton arrived back at the hospital where he brought some food along with him on the way. As soon as he reached Trish's room, he knocked a few times and a moment later finds Amy standing behind the door. "Hey, you." She greeted with a smile. "Come on in." The redhead stepped aside and allows the self-proclaimed legend killer inside. Just as Randy expected, Trish in her tight gray sweatpants and black halter top has already started on her rehab with a professional female trainer in the room. Randy watches on from the side as the brunette trainer in her mid-twenties in seemed continue to work on Trish's ankle.

"Ow…ow," Trish hisses painfully as she pulls her ankle back to soothe the pain.

"You feel it here?" Trish nods as the trainer helps the Canadian blonde guide her back to the hospital bed. "I'm afraid you'll be using crutches when you leave here tonight."

Trish frowns sadly at the thought. "For how long?"

"It depends on your rehab and training. The more we work on heeling your ankle, the faster it'd be." She responds reassuringly. "But from the looks of it, you'll probably just need to use crutches for a week. And before you know it, we'll start running and improving that ankle of yours."

Trish nods her head understandingly, "okay."

"I'll see you next week." The trainer begins gathering her stuff in a black duffel bag. "For the meantime, try walking around a bit and get plenty of rest. You don't want to strain your back and neck when it's still sore."

"Got it. Thanks again."

"No problem. I'll see you later." She smiles and waves goodbye at Amy and Randy as she makes her exit out the door.

The three in the room exchange looks and laughed to break the silence.

"So is that for me?" Amy noticed the McDonald bags and a tray of drinks he was holding as Randy keeps it away from her grasp.

"Pshh, not for you." Randy retorts playfully as the redhead sends him a cold glare. "Nah. Actually Adam is outside with your food."

"Awesome, I'm starving." Amy turns to Trish and winks, allowing the blonde to roll her eyes from behind before leaving the room. Once Amy left, it was now Trish and Randy as he begins walking towards her bedside.

"I got your favorite." Trish smiles as she sits upright on her bed next to Randy. "An order of Big Mac," he says while taking the food out one by one, "fries with Sprite and of course..." he pauses to reveal his killer smile, "two apple pies."

"You're the best, Randy." Trish begins to dig in as she took out the Big Mac sandwich from the small box. "I don't think I could survive another round of hospital food."

He chuckles. "Well, good thing you have me around."

"Definitely," Trish begins eating away, stuffing French fries in her mouth while chewing on the burger at the same time. Randy stopped mid-way from eating his chicken sandwich and watched her in amusement.

"Dang, girl," he laughed, "slow down."

She covered her mouth and chews carefully. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I'm just so hungry."

"Yeah, I figured that." He smirks as he goes right ahead and takes a big bite on his sandwich.

Silence fell upon them as Trish finds herself peering at Randy from the corner of her eyes. Watching him eat suddenly brought a lot of good memories of her and Randy as a smile crept over her face. Randy, who isn't aware of being watched, finally looks up and coyly blushes. "What?" He could feel his cheeks turning red the way Trish was looking at him. "Is there something on my face?"

She smiles. "No," the blonde averts from his gaze and chuckles.

"What?" Randy noticed Trish trying to avoid his gaze and smiling non-stop. "Why are you smiling?" He wonders, curious to know what is going on in her mind.

She looks up to meet his eyes and smiles. "Does this look familiar to you?"

He arches his brow. "What does?"

"This? You and me…McDonalds…"

Randy looks down and chuckles at the thought. He finally remembered what she was talking about. "That's right…" He lifts his head up to meet her gaze once again. "I took you to McDonalds on our first date…"

Trish smiles in awed, "Yes you did."

"It was lame huh?" He thought in embarrassment. "I could have done better…"

"No it wasn't." She reassures him while placing a hand on his leg. "It was perfect, Randy."

He stares deeply into her hazel eyes and could feel a lump forming in his throat. As awkward silence fell upon them, Trish broke their contact when suddenly her cell phone started playing Black Eyed Peas. Groaning, she took the cell phone from inside her purse which Amy brought along from the hotel moments ago and noticed 12 missed calls. "Damn," Trish muttered, "Stacey is definitely obsessed with him." This made Randy chuckle as she places the phone in her ear. "Hello?"

"Oh my God!" Stacey shrieks from the other line. "Trish, is this you?"

"Uh no this is the phone company." The blonde responds playfully while rolling her eyes, "well duh it's my phone."

"Hey, you never know. Last time I called, John Cena was on the other line." Trish rolled her eyes. "But anyway, I heard what happened!" She exclaims worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Trish chuckles. "Yeah, I'm fine. My back and neck is pretty sore." She responds with a groan. "And I sprang my ankle."

"How long will you be out for?"

"They said about two months."

There was a small pause as Stacey pouts her lips, "I'm going over there."

"No!" Trish retorts allowing Randy to look up and furrow his eyebrows in bewilderment. "I'm fine, Stacey really."

"But--"

"I don't want you to use up your precious time practicing just to see me. You have to kick butt on the dance floor and win that competition."

"But--"

"I'm taken care of, Stacey." Trish reassures her. "My injury is nothing. I'll be fine."

"Yes, Stacey." Randy yells out for her to hear from the other line. "Trish is fine."

The leggy blonde wrinkles her forehead. And although Trish couldn't see it, a grin suddenly crossed Stacey's face. "Who was that?" She asks curiously as her voice softens.

Trish chuckled. "That was Randy."

"Randy?" Stacey thought in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing with him? Shouldn't you be with John Cena or something?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "We'll never have a conversation without mentioning Cena huh?"

Randy looks up and stares at the blonde curiously. "Guess what?" Stacey's voice all of a sudden became cheery as Trish releases a deep sigh.

"What?"

"I got the RAW issue of you and John on the front cover!" She squealed excitedly.

Trish wrinkles her forehead. "It's out already?"

"Uh huh! And it's HOT! You and John make the sexiest couple ever!" Trish cringed at the thought. "But anyway, you gotta see the pictures. My favorite one is where John Cena has his arms wrapped around you. It's so cute!"

"Well I guess I have to get myself a copy." Trish pursed her lips while taking a sip of her drink. "But anyway, how's the competition coming along?"

"Great!" Stacey exclaims enthusiastically. "I'm having a blast, Trish. The people here are just so awesome!"

She smiles. "That's good to hear."

"Well I should get going. My dance partner is giving me dirty looks and it looks like he's going to attack me if I don't start moving."

Trish chuckles, "alright."

"Anyway, feel better! And don't forget to watch next week!"

"I'll try. Bye, Stacey." Trish finally hangs up the phone and shifts her gaze back at Randy.

"So what about John Cena?" He couldn't help but notice Trish mentioning him during their conversation as a grin crossed his face.

"Oh no…" she thought reluctantly, "not you too."

"What?" Randy smirks. "John is a really nice guy once you get to really know him."

Trish's mouth fell open in surprise. "You got to be kidding me." She scoffs. "You don't actually think I should…"

Randy just shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I want to show you something." He takes out something from inside his leather jacket and revealed to her the recent issue of RAW magazine Stacey was talking about. Trish took it from him and studies the cover carefully.

"Wow…" The blonde thought in disbelief, "This turned out pretty good…"

"Yeah, there are a whole bunch of pictures of you and John inside." Trish begins flipping through the pages and noticed they took all four pages. "You two make a pretty fine couple."

The blonde shot Randy a dirty look for the comment, "Oh no."

"What?"

"You're sounding a lot like Amy and Stacey…" she looks away and turns back to the magazine, "and it's beginning to scare me…"

He chuckles. "John really does care about you, Trish."

"God, what is with you guys trying to pair me up with John?" She questions out of frustration. Although she is used to it by now with Amy and Stacey nagging her about it every time, for some reason she didn't want to hear it from Randy. It secretly hurt her for she expected Randy to be against it and she didn't know why.

"Oh come on, Trish. What's wrong with a little matchmaking?"

"There's nothing wrong with that. I just don't understand why it has to be John Cena of all people." She studies Randy carefully and tilts her head to the side. "Did he say something to you?"

He shook his head. "Huh?"

"Did John say something?"

Randy drew in a few nervous gulps. "About…?

Trish rolls her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, dummy."

His jaw dropped. "You did not just call me a _dummy_."

"Ha, I just did." Trish playfully smirks as she threw a French fry on his face. "So tell me, Randy. Why are you all of a sudden interested in pairing me up with John huh?"

He pathetically shrugged his shoulders. "Can't a guy just have two of his best friends get along for once?"

"Okay," Trish looks at him suspiciously while folding her arms across her chest, "John and I are getting along."

"Well that's good."

"Uh huh," She squints her eyes not giving in to every word he's saying. "There's something you're still not telling me."

Randy deeply sighs. "What do you want me to say? Better yet, what exactly do you think I'm hiding?"

Trish pursed her lips as silence fell upon her. "I don't know." She pauses for a brief moment and continues. "I'm just surprised that you would even consider me and John as something more. I mean I always thought that maybe you would still…"

"Have feelings for you?" Randy finishes off as Trish looks up at him with her lips slightly parted. Uncomfortable silence suddenly filled the room as they averted from each other's gazes unsure of what to say next. "Look, Trish it's been months now. I'm over it."

She nods her head. "Okay," Trish brushes her hair back uneasily. "God, I feel such an idiot for thinking that…"

Randy smiles. "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay." She stresses deeply on the topic. "I can't believe I would assume that. It's really stupid of me to even mention it. I'm so sorry."

He chuckles for his amusement. He likes it whenever he could make Trish feel embarrass and nervous. "Trish, don't worry about it. After all you were the one that broke my heart and so it makes me like you even less." Her mouth fell open in surprise as he revealed his signature smirk. "No, I'm kidding."

"Ugh!" She scoffs, playfully smacking him on the shoulder. "Don't do that!" He chuckled. "You're making me feel bad even more."

"I'm just messing with you."

"Well it's not even funny." Trish puts on a serious face, but fails to contain it as a smile slowly crept over her face.

"Ha!" Randy points out. "There's that smile."

She rolls her eyes when suddenly Amy and Adam walk inside the room. They turned their heads and faced the lovely couple who had their arms around each other. "Guess what we have!" Amy exclaims in excitement as both Trish and Randy wrinkled their foreheads in bewilderment.

The blonde groans. "I give up what?"

"This hot magazine!" Amy and Adam smirk as they both reveal to them the same WWE RAW issue Trish had in her hand as she looks at them and rolled her eyes. "Yup, this is going on my wall." Amy widely grins while unfolding the poster of Trish and John who were both laying down with her head on his bare stomach and his hand on hers. "This is so cute, Trish."

"Yup, that's what I said." Randy winked, allowing Trish to send him an evil stare as her contact grew intense. Just then they were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door as they all turned their heads and watch Adam open it.

"Hey, I have a delivery for Trish Stratus." The man in his Fed Ex uniform stated as he handed Adam something to sign.

"Okay," he took the clipboard and quickly signed his name. "Here you go, sir."

Just then a few other guys in the same uniform came walking in with several bouquets of flowers in nice glass vases as they placed them beside Trish on a table. Trish, Amy, Adam and Randy watches on in disbelief as more came walking in with different arrangements of flowers and in all sorts of types and colors.

"Oh my God…" Trish couldn't believe her eyes as the room became filled with flowers, barely any space to move. Once the last of it was placed on the floor, the delivery guys made their exit, leaving them completely speechless. She looks up at her friends, hoping for some answers.

"Does it say who it is from?" Adam asked as Amy looks through the cards in every bouquet of flowers.

"No, nothing. It just says _Get Well Soon_" The redhead hands the little cards over to Trish as she begins opening each one of them to read.

"It all says the same thing." All eyes then turn to Randy.

"What? They're not from me."

"It could be everyone from locker room." Adam thought, knowing how a lot of people in the business cared for Trish.

"It could be." Amy ponders at the thought, thinking long and hard when suddenly a mischievous smirk fell on her face. "If not the entire locker room," she breaks off and faces them, "then that could only mean one thing." Trish, Randy, and Adam exchanged confused looks as they follow Amy's gaze. "It has to be _John Cena_!"

* * *

**A/N:** I'll update ASAP! Just as long as you keep those reviews coming and let me know what you think so far.


	12. She'll Never Understand

**A/N:** Hey, I appreciate all the reviews. This chapter will come out...surprising to maybe some of you. Hehe. Anyway, thought I give quick shout outs to those who last reviewed Ch11.

**--Heart2handgun--:** John is a sweetheart eh? This chapter will surprise you I think. I can't choose between Trish/Randy or Trish/John. I think either pairing iscute!  
**Cenafaction.Stratusfaction13:** Thanks for the comment! I'll definitely let you know if I plan to make other Trish/John fics in the future.  
**JohnNTrish:** I can't choose between Trish/Randy or Trish/John either! Both are sweethearts don't ya think?  
**babyhardyzgal13:** I'm glad you reviewed. In return here's your update! )  
**MissPhilippinesSuperStar:** Judging by your name...you have to be filipino. Guess what? So am I! Haha...anyway, so you're up for a Trish and John hook up. Well, you'll have to wait and see!  
**Electra54:** Hey, thanks for reviewing. We'll see if Trish and John do hook up!

others who have been reviewing as well: **CenaandStratus4Ever**,**ChainGangDiva54**, **FreakofNature21**,** 101mizzpoet101**, **MRS.ORTON AKA STACEY**, **Stratusfied Chaingang Soldier**,** gtea-angel**, **crazybutcute20**, **Brittany92288**, **hardyzrulev1,** and **Trishrocks**...thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 12

"**She'll Never Understand"**

The next morning, Trish Stratus was finally released from the hospital after two days as Randy Orton helped her out of the car. He handed the Canadian blonde her crutches as she begins to slowly make her way towards the entrance of the hotel. "I'll be right there!" Randy yells out while gathering her belongings from the rentedvan and getting help from Dave, Kurt, Adam and Amy. Trish, who wasn't listening, continues walking uncomfortably with the crutches and before she could hold onto both of them to reach for the door with her free hand, someone has already beaten her to it.

"Need help?" A familiar voice was heard as she turned around, and to her surprise, finds John Cena in his football jersey and Chaingang Soilder cap holding the door for her. Trish's lips slightly parted as she stood there just looking at him, unsure of what to say with the thought of John who could possibly sent her all those flowers on the back of her mind. "Trish?" He wrinkles his forehead as she shook her head from a fixed trance and looks up.

"Huh?"

"You okay there?" John slightly chuckles. "You look as if you were zoning out…"

She weakly smiles. "No, I'm fine. It's the soreness that's getting to me."

He nods his head and makes a gesture for her to go inside while the door is still open. "After you, Trish."

"Thank you." She took her crutches and begins making her way inside where she was greeted by Chris Masters, Carlito, Victoria, Ashley, and Torrie waiting for her arrival in the foyer.

"Trish!" They all surrounded the Canadian blonde, exchanging hugs and a few words as they watch Kurt, Dave, Adam, and Amy entering the hotel and rapidly walking towards the elevator to Trish's room carrying bouquet of nearly dying flowers in vases two at a time.

"Whoa…look at all those flowers." Torrie thought in disbelief.

"Yeah…" Trish smiles as she looks at her friends. "They're from you guys right?"

They exchange looks and furrowed their eyebrows. "Uh no…"

"Don't look at me. I gave you a stuff toy."

"And that's not cool." Carlito blurted out as he took a bite off his apple. "You should have gotten her something better…like a…like balloons." They looked at him and chuckled.

"Then who could it be?" Trish thought when all of a sudden all eyes turn to John Cena as they wait for his response. "What?" Randy walks inside and noticed a small crowd surrounding Trish.

"Are they from you?" She questions as Randy joins the group and realized they were talking about the flowers. His eyes widens as John begins to look as bewildered as the rest are.

"Flowers?" John Cena questions with a confused look on his face. "They're not from--" But before he could answer a no, he was interrupted by the contact of Randy's elbow on his side as he turns to his best friend with a raised eyebrow. Randy gives him the look and mouthed a word to him as John Cena nodded and turns back around. "Uh yeah…" he responds timidly while adjusting his cap, "they are from me."

"Oh…" Trish weakly smiles, "that's really sweet of you, John. Thank you." It was an awkward situation as the Canadian native finds herself uncomfortable around him. Chris Masters, Carlito, Victoria, Ashley, Torrie, and Randy darted their eyes between the two as silence fell upon them.

"Hey, guys." Randy faces Chris and Carlito to break the silence. "Think you can give us a hand?"

They nodded their heads. "Yeah, sure." The girls exchange looks, making the scene even more awkward as they too try to find an excuse to leave the two alone.

"Hey, Torrie can you do my hair for tonight's house show?"

She nodded her head at the RAW 2005 Diva search winner. "Sure thing, Ashley."

"We should definitely work on our match." Victoria added as they begin to slowly part from Trish and John. Trish's mouth fell open in surprise as they watch her friends leave her alone with John Cena. _'I'm so gonna kill them._' She thought now in a more uncomfortable situation for she knew what exactly they were doing. John Cena's hands were stuffed in the front pockets of his jean shorts with his cap hiding his eyes. He felt so nervous that he wanted to find Randy and pound the living shit out of him for putting him on the spot. John had no idea that buying flowers was part of Randy's plan—a plan in which John had no knowledge of, only making him feel rather fearful of pushing Trish away.

"Well…this is awkward." Trish breaks the long silence as she turns to John with an uneasy chuckle.

"Yeah…" he meets her eyes, "I didn't mean to make you or anyone else feel awkward…"

She pursed her lips and sighs. "You surprise me in so many ways, John." A small smile crossed her face. "Why did you do it?"

He suddenly felt weak in the knees. He wanted so bad to tell her that it wasn't his idea, but Randy's._ 'It wasn't supposed to go this way,' _he thought out of frustration. _'Now she's gonna know!' _

"John?"

"Look, Trish..." he says with a deep breath after thinking in through briefly, "I just wanted to show you that I _do_ care…and those flowers…well…it may not mean much to you, but it's a start." Her eyes soften. "I _do_ want you to feel better, Trish and I _want_ you to understand that I'm not as much of a jerk as you expect me to be. There I said it."

John looks down coyly, waiting for the insults, the hostility and resentment he would expect from Trish. He waits to be pushed away…and perhaps get slapped in the face for making Trish feel uncomfortable and embarrassed in front of their friends. But instead he received a warm, sincere, and sweet smile from the Canadian native. "Hmm…I might have to think twice about you, Cena." He furrowed his eyebrows in bewilderment. "No one has ever bought me over 20 bouquets of flowers at once. That's a plus," Trish adds with a wink.

"Huh?"

"Listen, I know I've been hard on you lately and I'm sorry. I'm usually not like that to newcomers."

"Uh huh," John smirks playfully, "sure."

"Well…I guess I was a little hard on Randy. Can't blame me though? He was a cocky jerk."

"He's still cocky though."

Trish slightly chuckles, "yeah. That's what he gets for hanging around with you so much."

"Hey, I got it from him."

She laughed. "You two are too much alike."

"Yeah well…you really don't know me, Trish. You never knew the kind of guy I was before Randy came along."

"Well I would like to one day."

He raises an eyebrow. "Trish, are you sure you're just sore and sprained your ankle?"

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing…it's just weird that you're all of a sudden nice to me…"

"Hey, I'm trying right?"

John smiles, "Aiite. Let's see if you can keep it up."

"Okay," Trish nods in agreement, "remember when you said you'll be willing to help me out with training?"

"Yeah."

"You think you can help me out at the gym tonight? I could definitely use a training buddy."

A smile suddenly crosses his face. "Yeah, sure." He responds elatedly just the thought of working out with Trish.

"Cool, I guess I'll see you then at 8?"

He nods his head, "8 got it!"

"Alright, I'll see you later, John." Trish picks up the crutches as the two parted ways.

* * *

Meanwhile, Randy placed the last of Trish's stuff in her hotel room and as soon as he was about to leave, Amy blocked the door carrying the last two bouquet of flowers and placing it on the table nearby.

"Is that it?" He asked as the redhead nods, her arms folded across her chest. Randy all of a sudden felt a weird vibe coming from Amy as soon as she walked inside the room. Moments ago she was happy...but now he couldn't help noticed the redhead looking rather intimidating.

"Uh huh," she slowly walks over to him and begins taking out something from the back of her pocket. Her suspicious eyes remain fixed on him as she finally takes it out. "Randy, you dropped this." Amy hands her a small business card of the same florist company that brought Trish's flowers. Randy's mouth fell open as he looks at Amy.

"Where did you get it?"

She grunted and rolls her eyes. "It fell out of your pocket." Randy bit his lip coyly as uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Amy tilts her head to the side and reads him carefully. "The flowers were from you, not John Cena weren't they?"

He deeply sighs, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, Randy. I know you're up to something. Question is, why would you buy two dozen of flower bouquets for Trish and say it's from John Cena?"

"Look, he asked me where he could find flowers to send to Trish, and I happen to know a place in Hawaii."

"Bullshit." Amy shot back coldly. "You are up to something, so spill it out before I inform Trish about it."

Randy averts from her cold glare and sighs. He was caught and now he has nowhere to go. "Alright…fine." The young WWE superstar threw his hands up in defeat. "They are from me. But that's just part of the plan."

"A plan for what?"

He groans reluctantly, "A plan to get Trish and John together."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because John wants Trish."

Amy's lips slightly parted. Although she wasn't surprise that John is attracted to Trish, Amy was more so surprise that Randy was involved in their hooking up. "And you're okay with that?"

"Well…yeah why wouldn't I be? Trish and John are my best friends…and I think John being with Trish would be good for him."

"But what about you? I mean…don't you still have feelings for Trish?"

He pauses for a brief moment before answering. "No, I don't."

"Bullshit. I don't buy that."

Randy groans, followed by a roll to the eyes. "Honestly Amy, you don't buy to anything I say at all."

Tension suddenly heated the room. Randy and Amy weren't as close as he is with Trish. Although Amy wasn't too fond of the idea of Trish and Randy dating after her break up with Chris Jerico, she begins to take Trish's word and give Randy a chance. At first Amy didn't like the thought of Trish dating an arrogant, self-centered, cocky bastard like Randy but when she learned how much Trish has changed him, Amy started building a friendship wth him.

"You know what I think? I think you still have feelings for Trish, and because you believe you two will never happen, you attempt to bring John and Trish together so you can move on."

"It's not like that, Amy. I just want John and Trish to be happy…"

"What makes you think it's what Trish wants?"

Randy scoffs, "We'll just see won't we?" His tone of voice grows louder than he intended it to be as frustration filled his eyes.

Amy looks away and nods her head in dismay. "I'm really disappointed in you, Randy." He averts from her gaze and sighs as she begins opening the door to the hotel room. She just had about enough and for some reason it totally frustrated her. "You know if you truly cared for Trish and if you're feelings were ever true at all you would be _fighting_ for her," she trails off while slowly walking out, "Oh and don't worry," She looks over her shoulder with the door wide open, allowing Randy to meet her gaze, "I won't say a word because _you_ will."

He sighs as she leaves the hotel room.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think and I'll give you the next chapter in return!


	13. Waiting Game

**A/N**: Okay so hearing from you all made me happy and since I'm in a dandy mood today I thought I update. lol. I'll be leaving to LA this week and I won't be back till like next Tuesday...and so before I leave I'll update one more chapter. It's a Valentine's Day special too so check for that!

**TrishOrton:** Omg...I did not mean to forget you! I swear I thought I added you on there. _sigh_ I hope you can forgive me. You're one of the people that reviews every chapter and I really appreciate that. Thank you.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chapter! The song you'll see on here is called "Waiting Game" performed by Yellowcard, which is how I got the title. So it's one of those songfic thingies. lol. Enough with that, R&R.

* * *

Chapter 13

"**Waiting Game"**

A week has gone by as Trish Stratus slowly recovers from her injury that caused her a sprained ankle. The soreness from her back and neck has subsided and the usage of the crutches is no longer needed. During Trish's recovery, the Canadian native continues to travel with the WWE Raw superstars where she would be continuing her training, and at the same time, be with her friends.

After a long flight from Denver to New York, that night Trish and Amy headed over to a nice restaurant they knew so much about in the city and go to quite often whenever they have time between shows. Once inside, a clerk checked for their names on the reservation list before escorting them to a table. As soon as they were checked off, the two then begin following a female waiter across the restaurant with Trish slightly limping from behind and Amy walking next to her.

"Okay, I'll be right back to take your orders." The kind waiter stated as she hands them the menus. "In the meantime, can I offer you ladies a drink?"

"Yeah, I'd like a martini please?"

"Make that two." The redhead added. "Thank you." She smiles as they begin looking through the menu.

"I'm not exactly sure what I'm craving for." Trish pursed her lips while flipping through the menu indecisively. The redhead looks up from the menu and smirks. "Hmmm…pasta sounds pretty good." She thought, Amy nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah that sounds pretty good. Let's make that two."

Moments later, the same waiter returns to their table with two martini glasses. She jots down their dinner orders for that night before leaving to serve other customers in the restaurant. "So…" Amy breaks the silence, allowing Trish to look up from the pocket mirror she was previously looking at. "I noticed you and John Cena are getting pretty close…"

_You and me_

_A little different though we tried to stay the same_

_It never leaves_

_And when it changes it is still a waiting game_

The blonde just shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah well…I thought I'd take it easy on him. He's been really helpful with training." She says while taking a sip of the martini.

"Uh huh…" Amy eyes her friends suspiciously, "do you like him?"

Trish groans agitatedly. "No, of course not. I mean just because we're finally getting along doesn't mean I'm all of a sudden interested. We're just friends."

"Does he know that?"

"What are you talking about, Ames?"

She pursed her lips and sighs. "Look…just be careful okay? You don't want to give John mixed signals and crush him."

"I would never do that."

Amy scoffs in response. "Trish, I've known you ever since you entered the business." She playfully smirks. "You're well known for breaking a lot of hearts."

Trish's eyes soften. "You think that maybe it's my heart that's always broken." Amy bit her lip and noticed the hurt expressed on her face.

_I wait for a lonely breath_

_I wait to surface from this depth_

_Wait for the light to come and take away_

_These images I've kept _

_In my head_

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that a lot of guys are crazy about you…and a lot of them you're not interested in."

"You don't need to explain, Ames." Trish releases a deep sigh. "Whatever yah know? It's no big deal. Let's not talk about it and just enjoy dinner."

She nods her head in agreement. As much as Amy wanted to tell Trish it was Randy who bought those flowers and make it look it was John Cena, she knew it wasn't her place to tell. Then again, she wanted Trish to find out herself and realize that Randy _is_ the guy for her. 'But who knows?' Amy thought. _'Perhaps Randy knows what the hell is doing. Maybe…John and Trish are good for each other…'_

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Adam with nothing to do but sit around came by to Randy's room where he offered to bring some of the guys over to play video games. Once Randy invited him inside, Adam walks further inside the room and finds Dave, John, and Chris in the room with their eyes glued to the television screen.

"So what's going on fellas?" Adam takes a seat next to Randy on the couch with the other guys sitting below them on the floor. He looks up and noticed John Cena and Dave Batista playing the PS2 and recent game RAW vs. Smackdown 2006. "Who's winning?"

"Just need to pull down Lita's pants and I win the match." John stated as Adam shot him a look. It was a bra and panty match with Dave playing as Lita and John playing Trish.

"So where did Amy and Trish go?" Randy asks, nudging on Adam's shoulder.

"They went out for dinner…I think."

"Aw, man!" John immediately jolted up to his feet as he looks at the television screen wide-eyed. "What the hell was that!" He shouted out in mere disbelief as all eyes fell upon him.

Dave smirks while placing the controller down and celebrating, "It's called you losing and me winning."

"You lost, man. Get over it." Chris pats the disappointed "champ" on the back and takes the controller from his grasp. "Now it's my turn."

"Man, this is whack!" John retorts while throwing his cap on the ground. "I say we go out and party."

"Not so fast, soldier." Dave smirks while taking a drink from the beer can Randy offered. "What's up with you and Trish? I noticed you too getting pretty close…" All eyes turn to him as though they've been waiting to ask the same question as well.

_More than ever _

_I need to feel you_

_More than ever_

_I see the real you_

John just shrugged his shoulder in response. "I'm just helping her out, dawg."

"Uh huh," Dave chuckled, followed by a mischievous smirk that he couldn't seem to wipe off, "it looks more to it than that."

"Yeah and what's up with the flowers?" Chris questioned with his eyebrows raised. "I mean you kind of gave it away right there."

John picked up his cap from off the ground and placed it on his head, avoiding the question.

"You have a crush on her don't you?" A smirk crossed Dave's face as John shot him a look.

"Yeah, so what if I have a crush on her?"

"There's nothing wrong with that." Adam added surprise that Dave and Chris aren't aware of John's feelings for Trish by now.

"So when are you going to tell her how you feel?" Chris thought out of curiosity. "I mean you are planning to tell her right?"

"I don't know yet." He sighs, adjusting his cap uneasily. "When the time comes then yeah…but right now I'm just playin' it cool."

"You do know Trish has been through shit when it comes to relationships right?" Dave informs his friend. "So it won't be easy trying to win her heart."

"Look, I'm in no rush at all and I'm not about to force Trish into anything. She's her own woman and if she's ready to commit…then so will I."

_You are me_

_A worst disaster would me waking up alone_

_Now we're free_

_We're drifting out like all the ones we didn't know_

The guys in the room exchange surprised looks and chuckled. "Wow…she changed you already." Chris commented as they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Look, let's just get out of here already. I heard some of the guys were at a club nearby." John stated eagerly, wanting to get off the subject.

"Alright, I could use a drink." Dave nodded as they all begin making their way out of the room.

* * *

After emptying their plates, Trish and Amy stood back against the chair all stuffed and full from dinner. Trish heaved a deep sigh as she gulped down the rest of the martini. "That was damn good." Amy muttered while soothing her stomach in satisfaction. Just then her cell phone started ringing. Groaning, the redhead stood up and grabs it from her back pocket. "Hello?" She answered irritably with a slight burp. "Oh hey, Babe. What's up?" Trish looks up and listens. "We're still at the restaurant. Uh huh…where at?" The blonde furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay…we'll be there." She hangs up the phone and smirks at the blonde. "Let's go clubbin'!"

"You're kidding right." Trish scoffs in response. "You can go, but I'm all worked. I'm sorry, Amy."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

She shoots the redhead a glare. "You do realize my ankle hasn't exactly healed. I'm still in training."

"So? Dancing will definitely help. Think of it as training."

Trish groans reluctantly, "Amy…"

"It'll be fun!" She reassures her. "The girls will be there!" Amy pouts her lips, allowing Trish to roll her eyes. "Come on…I won't accept no for an answer." After a pause, the blonde deeply sighs and fell weak just looking at the puppy dog look Amy was giving her. "Please…?"

The Canadian bombshell rolled her eyes again in defeat. "Alright," she grunted irritably, hoping it would make her shut up already, "I'll go."

* * *

Once at the club John, Randy, Adam, Chris, and Dave were greeted by the guys and divas that were already there—Kurt, Rob, Carlito, Ashley, Torrie, and Maria. They joined them in a round table with comfortable cushioned seats.

"I'm going to get a drink." John says as Dave and Randy followed him to the bar. The music begin playing Usher's song "Yeah" as the girls begin to move their way towards the dance floor and bumping to the beat. Kurt, Rob, Chris, and Carlito watches on as Ashley, Torrie, and Maria begin dancing extremely close, their legs in between each other's, making the guys sweat and move at the edge of their seats.

"Damn," Rob muttered, liking what he sees as Torrie and Maria both sandwiched Ashley in the middle on the dance floor. "They're grinding on each other."

"Does that turn you on?" A feminine voice giggled from behind as everyone's eyes turn to the divas standing before them.

"Oh hey, Trish." Rob shifts his gaze over to the redhead, "Amy. Nice of you to join us." They both smiled as they took a seat. "So will us guys be able to see the both of you grind on the dance floor?" He joked as everyone at the table laughed at his way. "What?"

"In your dreams, Rob." Trish playfully smirks as she places an arm around him.

"So how's the ankle of yours doing?" Adam asks as he brings Amy to his lap and wraps his arms around her.

"It's getting better, but probably by tonight it will get even worst since it was Amy's idea to drag me in here the first place."

Amy grins, "You're very welcome, Trish."

Moments later, the song slowed down a bit as the girls immediately pulled the guys from the table one by one. Torrie grabbed Chris's hand, Kurt with Maria, and Ashley who dragged Rob across the dance floor.

"You know I have a wife right?" Kurt and Rob stated at the same time as Ashley and Maria both rolled their eyes.

"And we have boyfriends." They grunted. "It's just a dance." The guys shrugged their shoulders as they place their hand on their waist and begin moving to the slow beat.

"Want to dance Amy?" Adam offered with a grin as the redhead turns to her blonde friend.

"We can't just leave Trish."

The Canadian native rolls her eyes. "I'm fine. Just go."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, you wanted to come here and dance. So go out there and have fun."

"But what about you?"

"Just go already before I leave your ass." Trish chuckled as Amy immediately got up and pulls Adam towards the dance floor.

"Hey," Randy nudges John on the shoulder once he noticed Trish sitting by herself at the table and the others paired up and slow dancing. "You should ask Trish to dance."

John shot him a look. "Hell naw, dawg."

"Why not? You want Trish so here's your chance."

"But I can't dance."

Randy furrowed his eyebrows in bewilderment. "What do you mean you can't dance? I've seen you brush your shoulders off in and out of the ring and doing the harlem shake."

John rolls his eyes. "Dawg, that's nothing! The bottom line is I _can't_ dance."

"God, you're so pathetic." Randy nods his head in disappointment. "So you're just gonna leave here there…_alone_."

_I wait for a silence here_

_I wait for things to disappear _

_Wait for the ground to stop_

_Moving underneath my only fear _

_If I lose you I don't know_

"Dude, what are you waiting for?"

John shook his head after a fixed trance and turns back to Randy. "Nothing, I'm just—kind of nervous."

A smirk suddenly cross his face, "You are so into her!"

"Nah, yah think." John stated sarcastically. "You don't have to remind me aiite?"

The gap between the bar and the table Trish was sitting at begin to close in as more people headed over to the dance floor.

"Just talk to her, before she leaves." Dave chuckles, urging him to go before it was too late.

_More than ever _

_I need to feel you it's all around_

_More than ever_

_I see the real you and it surrounds_

After debating in his head for a few moments, John gulped down the last of his tequila shots and begins making his way across the dance floor towards Trish. "Here goes nothing."

_Everything, everything we have had_

_Out of sight out of mind given that_

_What I see when I dream hurts like hell and back_

As the Canadian bombshell slowly bobs her head to the music, her attention was elsewhere when a tall and dark figure stood before her. "Hey, Trish." The blonde immediately recognized the sexy Southern accent, which made her heart drop instantly. She turns around as her mouth fell open in surprise. "Well it's a small world isn't it?"

_More than ever I need to feel you it's all around_

_More than ever_

_I see the real you and it surrounds_

_More than ever_

_I need to feel you it's all around_

_More than ever_

_I see the real you and it surrounds_

John struggles to move across the dance floor for the place was completely packed that night. Once he made it through the crowd, he walks over to the table, and to his surprise, finds that Trish was no longer there.

* * *

**A/N:** I promise I'll give you the next chapter some time this week before Friday! But before I do that, you gotta let me know what you think! Later.


	14. Trapped in a Small World

**A/N:** Hello, again! I'm leaving to LA tomorrow and I promise you all an update so here it is! But don't worry, as soon as I return I'll update ASAP. Again, thanks for the reviews and enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14

"**Trapped in a Small World**"

"Where the hell did Trish go?" Amy exclaims as soon as she and Adam approached the empty table Trish was previously at. The redhead turns to John who looked as puzzled as she is.

"What's going on here?" Chris, Kurt, Rob, Torrie, Ashley, and Maria joined the group.

"John?" Amy waits for a response as all eyes turn to him.

"I don't know." He scratches the top of his head as the loud music continues to play in the background. "One minute she was at the table and as soon as I arrived here she was gone." John explains as he puts his cap back on.

"You know something, Torrie?" Randy asks, noticing the blank look on her face.

The blonde bit her lip. "Not exactly… it's just that on my way to the restroom I recognized someone."

"Who?"

"Well it was kind of dark and there were a lot of people so I didn't get a good look at him."

"Him?" The redhead shook her head. "But what about Trish?"

"I didn't see her. But I swear…he looked so familiar."

Amy deeply sighs. "I'm gonna go call her." She stepped aside from the group where she could find a quiet place. Adam was about to follow her but then was stopped by Randy.

"We should see if she's outside." Adam nodded his head in agreement as he follows Randy towards the exit of the club. As soon as they reached outside, Trish was nowhere in sight. "Damn it." Randy muttered under his breath as they scan their eyes in all directions. "Where could she be?"

"Hey," Amy suddenly stepped outside after making the phone call. "Trish is not picking up. I think we should head over to the hotel." Her expression is filled with worry as they nodded their heads in agreement and grabbed a taxi.

* * *

"Trish?" Amy, Adam, and Randy arrived back at the hotel where they were greeted by Victoria.

"Hey, guys. Back so soon?"

"Listen, Vic have you seen Trish?"

"No, I haven't. I just got back from the gym. Why?" She thought curiously, her voice hinting trouble. "Did something happen?"

"Trish just left the club and we have no idea where she went."

"She's probably in her room. Like I said, I just came back from the gym."

Amy nodded her head. "Thanks, Vic." She turns to Randy and her boyfriend. "Come on, guys."

As soon as they got out of the elevator on the sixth floor, Amy went ahead of Adam and Randy towards Trish's room. "Wait up, Ames."

Amy had already disappeared at the corner and started knocking on Trish's door once standing in front of it—every knock gets louder and harder. "Trish, are you there!"

"Quiet down, Amy there are people on this floor."

The redhead shot her boyfriend a sharp look. "Does it look like I even care?" Adam raises his hands up defensively, backing off from Amy and allowing Randy to send him a smirk his way. Amy groans as she continues knocking on the door abruptly. "Trish, are you there?" She places on hand on her waist as the other does the knocking. "Please answer me!" The redhead grew frustrated. "Trish?" She slightly turns the knob and to her surprise, the door clicked open. Amy exchange looks with Adam and Randy before opening the door and slowly stepping inside. "Trish? Are you in here?" Amy, Adam, and Randy walked further into the dim room, looking in all sorts of direction. "Trish?" All of a sudden they heard sniffling nearby, which immediately caught their attention.

"I'm over here." A feminine weak voice was heard as sobs echoed the room. Amy, Adam, and Randy turned their heads to find the Canadian native on the floor against a wall with her legs up on her chin.

"Trish…" Amy kneels down next to her. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

She tries to speak but struggles to do so as more tears came streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry I left," Uncontrollably sobs continue to get the best of her as she fights through the tears, "I j-just couldn't stay."

Amy stares at her worriedly while stroking her long blonde hair. "What happened?"

There was a small pause. Trish opens her mouth to speak but no words came out as she tries to hold back without cracking. "I saw him…and I just had to leave."

"Saw who?"

"I mean I thought I was over it." Trish chokes through her tears. "B-but when I saw his face…" she pauses in mid-sentenced, sobbing uncontrollably and taking deep breaths to control herself, "I just had to get away."

Amy, Adam, and Randy exchange bewildered looks. "Honey, you're not making sense. Who are you talking about?"

Trish buries her face in hand. "J-Jeff," she mumbled unclearly as the others have troubles hearing her.

"Who?"

The blonde looks up at Amy, her dark eyes now swollen with tears. "_Jeff Hardy!"_

**

* * *

**

Momentarily, the others arrived back at the hotel all wondering with Trish's whereabouts. Dave, John, Chris, Kurt, Rob, Ashley, Torrie, and Maria stood on the foyer

"You okay man?" Dave noticed the down look on John's face as he covered his eyes with his ChainGang soldier cap. The champ slowly lifts his eyes.

"Yeah…I'm kind of worried about her."

"We all are, buddy."

John bit his lip as he removed the cap from off his head. "You think maybe she got away because she saw me approaching the table?"

"Hey, Trish ain't messed up like that." Dave informs him.

"You never know." The young RAW superstar murmured. "She's not exactly an angel."

Dave chuckled at the comment. "Well…I don't blame her for not being one. You see, John," the self-proclaimed animal places a hand on the champ's shoulder, "Trish is known for letting many people in her life easily. But people just leave…and she hates people leaving." John listens intently. "Trish always tells herself to never mix business with pleasure, but she end up falling in love with one of the superstars here in the WWE. They were inseparable. I swear…" Dave smiled at the thought, "everyone in the locker room thought they were gonna get married someday. Sure Trish dated other guys during her time, but her relationship with Jeff Hardy was something very rare. They were good for each other till of course he decided to leave the business and start a new career, which of course ended their 3 year relationship."

"What a fuckin', jackass." John thought, surprised that anyone would even have the audacity to leave an amazing person like Trish behind, let alone a relationship that could've been something great.

"If its space she wants, give her that space." Dave tells him, aware of how John felt towards the Canadian bombshell. "Because of her tough experiences Trish makes it harder for newcomers to enter her life. She fears that she'll grow too close and next thing you know they leave."

John nods his head considerately, "Thanks for telling me all this, man. Everything is starting to make sense now."

"No, problem. I thought the next person in Trish's life should know." Dave added a wink, allowing John to furrow his eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say…you better not be thinking about leaving."

A smile crossed John's face. "Oh I don't plan to." He averts from his gaze with a thought in mind. "Wait a minute, so who was this guy that Trish fell in love with again?"

"Jeff Hardy."

"Jeff Hardy…" John whispers as he wrinkles his forehead, "he wrestles with TNA now right?"

"I think so."

"Is he the guy with the crazy rainbow hair?"

"Yup, that's him."

This made John arched a brow. "Hmm, that's kind of weird. I think I saw him around before."

"So what? The next time you see him you plan to kick his ass?" A smirk crept over Dave's face.

John looks down and chuckles. "After what he did to Trish…I'm thinking about it."

* * *

"Jeff Hardy?" Amy, Randy, and Adam exchange looks in disbelief. "Are you sure it's the Jeff Hardy that's brothers with Matt Hardy?"

Trish rolls her eyes. "Yes! Who else!"

"And you saw him at the club?"

"With my own eyes," Trish groans impatiently. "What? You guys don't believe me?" She was getting blank stares from her friends.

"No, we believe you. I'm just…shocked." Amy couldn't think of another word to describe how she felt. "It's been so long."

"I know!" Trish deeply sighs as she ran a hand through her hair. "It is a small world afterall…"

"So what happened?" Randy asks curiously.

"Well he approached my table and with just one good look at him I just had to leave."

"Did he go after you?"

Trish quickly wiped away her tears. "I don't know. I didn't even bother to look back…"

They frowned on her behalf. "It must've been really hard for you, Trish." Amy responds sincerely as she holds hands with her Canadian friend for comfort.

"Well…he did look damn good." Adam and Randy both smirked at her comment. "What the hell am I saying?" Trish groans out of frustration. "I just can't believe I saw him. I never thought I'd see him again after all this time…"

"Well let's hope you don't have to." Randy says all of a sudden, allowing Amy to steal a glance at his way. She is aware that Randy was never fond of the younger Hardy, not after what he has done to Trish.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, guys." She weakly chuckles.

"Don't worry about it, Trish." Adam gives her a reassuring smile, "Just as long as you're okay."

She scoffs, followed by a roll to the eyes, "Yeah right. After seeing him tonight I feel like shit." There was a small pause. "But anyway, I'm gonna head over to the gym and get my mind cleared out."

"Do you want us to go with you?"

"No, I actually want to be alone."

"Let me take you over there." Randy insisted as Amy peers at him from the corner of her eye. "Just so I know you get there safely. And in case Jeff shows up, I'll pound his ass."

A smile crept over Trish's face. "You're such a sweetheart, Randy. You don't always have to be overprotective with me yah know."

"I know," he genuinely smiles in return, "but I want to."

* * *

Later that same night, Trish continues to walk at a steady pace on the treadmill working on her ankle as she listened to music on an ipod. While bobbing her head to the music and keeping her focus on the monitor, the gym door suddenly opened. Trish's attention was then caught by the loud gym door closing shut which echoed the room as she removed her headphones and looks over her shoulder.

"Relax," John Cena drops his black duffel bag on the floor looking at the surprise expression on her face, "It's just me." Trish slightly nods her head, feeling rather relief to see the champ for it suddenly cleared her thoughts of Jeff. Silence fell upon them as Trish continued walking on the treadmill, slowly increasing the pace. "So…I heard what happened." John says to break the silence as he sat on a nearby bench. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She says halfheartedly, grabbing a water bottle nearby as sweat came trickling down her forehead.

"Well I thought you could use a training buddy."

Trish reluctantly groans in response. "No offense, Cena but I rather be alone."

He felt rather hurt. "Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight."

"But it's midnight."

The Canadian blonde shot him a look, "So? It's not like I follow a certain curfew. I'm kind of old for that."

John playfully smirks at her sudden sarcasm. "You do realize today is Valentine's Day right?"

Trish makes a weird look, "Already? Ha, I didn't even notice. Not like I care anyway. Love really sucks; I don't understand why people even celebrate it." She replies out of bitterness.

"Valentine's Day doesn't necessarily have to be about love or relationships." John tells her. "I mean it could be a friendship thing."

"Whatever," Trish muttered, obviously not in the mood after what happened that night. "I still say it's a pointless occasion and I honestly don't give a damn."

John shrugged his shoulders. "I think you care, Trish." The blonde suddenly stopped the treadmill and stares directly at him. "You're obviously bitter about how things ended between you and Jeff. And I don't blame you." She looks down and sighs. "But that doesn't mean you have to push me away all the time. You gotta understand that I'm not like Jeff, Trish and I never will be. I may not know him personally, but I do know that if I ever had the chance to fill in his shoes, I would never leave you the way he did." Trish could all of a sudden feel her heart beat rapidly as John stood up and moves closer to her. "I'm here, Trish…" He weakly smiles, "And I'm not going anywhere." There was a small pause as the two were now lost in each other's gazes. Trish stood facing him with her lips slightly parted, unsure of what to expect from John for he was just full of surprises. Uncomfortable silence filled the air as they find themselves breaking their contact and looking away.

"Well," he groans with an uneasy chuckle, "since you're not saying anything…" A playful grin spread across his face, allowing Trish to wrinkle her forehead in bewilderment, "Look we're cool right? I like this thing that's going between us." The blonde all of a sudden could feel butterflies in her stomach. "I'm glad that we can actually be friends yah know…and like I said earlier, Valentine's Day could be a friendship thing." John pauses as he scratches the back of his neck apprehensively. _'Oh God,'_ she thought nervously, _'what the hell is he planning to do now?'_

"This may sound really pathetic and cheesy and perhaps you'll hate me for asking this," John stammers nervously as he adjusted his cap to meet her eyes, "but heck I'm just gonna go for it." Trish drew in a few nervous gulps. She appeared more nervous about what he's about to ask more so than him asking it. She finds herself closing her eyes and taking a deep breath until he finally says the words, "will you go out with me on Valetine's Day?"

* * *

**A/N:** Preview for upcoming chapters: Will Trish agree to be John's Valentine? How would Randy feel about it? Plus, will Trish face another encounter with the one man that left her heartbroken? Stay tune for more... 


	15. Ignored

**A/N:** Hey, everyone. So I'm back and writing like crazy. Thanks again for reviewing and I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15

"**Ignored"**

It is finally Valentine's Day, a day in which Trish never really looks forward to anymore not until knowing how unsuccessful she is when it comes to relationships and love. While getting up real early in the morning to face another day, Trish suddenly realized that it is in fact Valentine's Day and what she experienced last night was no a dream. She got out of bed, and on her way towards the bathroom, she noticed a paper slid under the door. Furrowing her eyebrows, Trish in short shorts and a simple pink tee, walks near it and picks up the folded paper.

"_Morning, beautiful."_ It first reads as a smile crept over her face. _"Meet me downstairs at 9. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day. Breakfast is on me" – John. _

Trish suddenly felt a lump forming in her throat as she opened the door to her hotel room and noticed a cart filled with food. While pulling the cart inside and taking a bite off the bread, Trish looked at the clock and she had two hours to get ready. Panicking, Trish grabs her cell phone from her purse and dials the number. "Amy, thank God you picked up!" She gasps in relief after several rings before her voice message went on, "I need your help."

Amy yawns from the other line. "What's up?"

"Get your ass in my room right now." Trish says urgently. "It's an emergency. But give me like 15 minutes." Without waiting for her response, the blonde quickly hangs up the phone and rushes inside the bathroom. Just as she begins to run the water, there was a sudden knock on the door. Groaning, Trish turns it off and runs out to answer it. "I said in 15 minutes," she muttered while swinging the door open. But instead of seeing Amy on the other side it was none other than Randy. "Oh, hey." Her voice softens. "What are you doing here?"

"Did I come by in a bad time?" He asks, noticing the annoyed look on her face.

"Well, yeah I was about to take a shower actually."

"Oh…" Randy bit his lip in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I should have called to let you know I was coming by…"

"Don't worry about it," she reassures him with a warm smile. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah," he scratches the back of his neck uneasily with a slight groan, "Happy Valentine's Day." Trish rolls her eyes and smirks. "But anyway, I was wondering if you want to hang out today. Go out and eat…maybe catch a movie."

Trish pursed her lips. "I'd love to but I can't. I actually have plans today."

"Oh…" Randy frowns in response. He suddenly felt pathetic for even asking. "Well, that's okay. So where you going?"

The blonde averts from his gaze and chuckles at the thought. "Umm…John Cena is taking me out."

"On a date?" Randy questions in disbelief.

"Yeah…" Trish coyly grins, "Well I don't know if it's an actual date date." The self-proclaimed legend killer lifted an eyebrow. "John said that Valentine's Day could be a friendship thing and he so he asked me out."

"Oh…well that's good." Randy could feel his heart drop in disappointment as a soft sigh escaped from his lips. He had no idea John had plans for Trish that day and he was more so surprised that Trish offered to go out on a day that she never looks forward to nor have plans to celebrate it. "I guess I'll see you whenever…"

"I don't think this date will last the whole day…so maybe we can meet up later?"

Randy nods his head, suddenly feeling better. "Sure, I'd like that."

"Okay, well I'll see you later around 7?"

"Yeah, why won't I just meet you in front of the Hard Rock Cafe?"

"Okay," Trish smiles now in a hurry to go and take a shower, "I'll meet you there then. Bye, Randy." The blonde shuts the door and immediately goes back to business.

* * *

After a quick shower, which lasted briefly 15 minutes, Amy arrived just in time as Trish puts on a robe with the towel wrapped around her hair and answers the door. "Thanks for coming." She steps aside and allows the tired redhead in.

"This better be important." Amy mumbled, yawning as she makes her way towards Trish's bed.

"It is," Trish grabs a chair nearby and sits right in front of her. "Last night at the gym…John Cena showed up and asked me to be his Valentine."

Amy's eyes suddenly grew larger, "And?"

"Well…" Trish bit her lip with a slight shrug on the shoulder, "I said yes…"

"But why?"

The blonde wrinkles her forehead due to Amy's resentment. "John convinced me that Valentine's Day could be a friendship thing and so I thought okay why not. Plus, it'd be interesting to see what he comes up with when he takes me out."

Amy studies her Canadian friend carefully. "You like him."

"No," Trish groans, "it's not like that at all."

"Just admit it." The redhead argues back with a smirk. "It's no longer a big secret."

"I don't like him like that."

"Not even just a little bit?" There was a small pause as Trish looks down and sighs. "See…you do have feelings for him. I mean you asked me to come over here to help you get ready right?"

"Well…yeah." Trish coyly responds. "I'm kind of nervous. I mean…it's John Cena we're talking about here. He's supposed to be intimated by me, but now it's the other way around and I don't know why I even care about how I look in front of him!"

A grin crosses Amy's face. "That's easy, Trish. You like him."

The blonde Canadian deeply sighs. "Yeah, I was afraid that…"

"And there's nothing wrong with that."

"Amy, there are a million reasons why liking John Cena is wrong! I can't be attracted to him I just can't!"

Amy tilts her head to the side, "But…"

"But…" A heavy sigh escaped from her lips, "John amazes me…and he doesn't give up. Sending me those gorgeous flowers is a plus."

Amy could feel a lump forming in her throat. _'Damn it, Randy. You're supposed to tell her.' _She thought in disappointment. Although it isn't her place to say, Amy felt that her best friend deserved to know. "Trish, about those flowers…"

"Ah, shit what time is it?" The blonde interrupts her as she grabs Amy's wrist to read the time in her watch. "Oh man, I need you to help me with my hair, make-up, and outfit. QUICK! I have like an hour and a half left!"

"Sheesh, the last time you were like this was when Jeff Hardy--"

"_Don't_ even mention his name." Trish retorts as Amy nods her head apologetically.

"Sorry…"

"That's fine, let's just get to business."

* * *

An hour has gone by as Amy reached the lobby of the hotel they were staying in. Randy noticed the redhead appearing from the elevators as he casually walks over to her. "Hey…"

The redhead looks up at him and yawns. "Oh hey, Randy what's up?"

"What are you doing up?" He smirked, noticing the fatigue look on her eyes. "You seem tired…"

"I am, thanks to Trish." Amy grunted. "Did you know she has a date with John today?"

"Yeah, I heard."

"And you're okay with that?"

Randy rolls his eyes. "Amy, how many times do we have to go over this?"

"I don't know. Probably until you tell Trish the truth." Randy furrowed his eyebrows. "You didn't even tell her about the flowers did you?"

"Well I'm not going to, Amy."

The redhead looks down and sighs. "Fine, whatever. Your lost."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure," Amy stops on the middle of the room as she looks over her shoulder, "but you'll see sooner or later."

* * *

After agreeing on an outfit that Amy lay out on the bed for her, Trish puts on a simple pair of dark faded jeans, a black halter top and a light brown jacket over it with a matching hat and shades that covered her eyes. While adding another coat of shiny gloss, and putting the last touches on make-up Trish glances over at the mirror before grabbing her purse and exiting the room. As soon as she reached the first floor, Trish expected John to be there at 9 just as he stated on the note but instead finds none other than her good friend Dave Batista.

"Morning, Trish. You look very lovely today." He commented, allowing the blonde Canadian to raise an eyebrow.

"Uh thanks, Dave." She weakly smiles, "Have you seen John? He was supposed to meet me here."

"Well, he sent me over to give you this." Dave hands her another note.

Trish takes it from him and reads, _"Take a taxi and meet me at Central Park." _Dave could already see the fury in her eyes. _"I'll see you there!"_

Her mouth fell open in disgust as she crumples the paper and tosses it over to Dave. "Who the hell does he think he is!" Trish shot back angrily.

The self-proclaimed animal winced at her sudden anger. "Yeah I kind of warmed him that you'll most likely react this way, but you should do what it says."

Trish narrows her eyes at him. "You think I'm stupid? I agreed to be his Valentine and go on this date and this is how he goes about it?" The blonde groans out of frustration. "You know, I should have known that it's all a game to John Cena."

Dave smirks. "Look, Trish you're doing the right thing in giving our boy a chance here." She rolls her eyes. "He planned this all last night. "

"Yeah, I bet." She scoffed, "By hiring a taxi cab."

"Just do it." He groans irritably as the blonde bit her lip and sighs. "Trust me you won't regret it."

"You better be right about this." Trish snatches the note back from him and makes her way outside the hotel.

* * *

As soon as the taxi driver arrived at Central Park where it was a cold and windy outside, he kindly pulls over at the curb and hands her another note from John Cena but this time it included a single rose. Trish weakly smiles as she accepts and reads,_ 'Meet me at the lake' – John. _The blonde Canadian reaches over and hands the taxi driver cash from her back pocket. "Don't worry about it," he brushes off the offer with a smile, "it's already paid for."

'_Well, I supposed John isn't a complete asshole.'_ She thought as she thanked the taxi driver on the way out. Trish shuts the door and begins walking in the dreaded cold. She folds her arms across her chest while looking down and shivering. As the Blonde native walks further and further into Central Park, there by the Lake she spotted none other than John Cena wearing a hoodie and his jean shorts.

"Are you fuckin' insane!" Trish retorts upon her approach as she stood right in front of him, the wind carrying her hair from behind her. "Is this your idea of a date!"

"Calm down, Trish. By the way, you look nice."

"Calm down?" She yells out as a smirk crosses John's face. "First you rented out a taxi cab, and then you make me walk all the way here in the freezing cold! What are you trying to do huh?"

John Cena looks at her while crossing his arms. "I just wanted to see if you would really do it."

"What?" Her lips slightly parted. "So this was a game to you?"

"No." He groans as he adjusted his cap. "You see, Trish…ever since I got here you resented me all this time. You try to push me away and you never really give me the chance to show you the kind of person I really am."

"Why do you think I'm here?" She scoffs while throwing her hands up in the air. "And by the way, I look more than just _nice_. I look great! It took me so damn long to get ready."

This made John Cena smile. Just the thought of Trish trying to look her best in front of him was quite rewarding even thought she didn't have to try. To him, she was naturally beautiful.

She chuckled while nodding her head in dismay. "So you got another test for me or are you finally convinced that I am in fact trying to give you a chance here?"

"Well…there is one more."

Trish lifted an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Uh huh," he grins. "We're going golfing."

* * *

Darkness has fallen over New York City as Randy Orton waits patiently for Trish's arrival in front of the Hard Rock Café. He takes another quick glance at his watch as it reads 7:30pm_. "She's only thirty minutes late."_ The self-proclaimed legend killer thought as he makes his way inside the restaurant to stay cool.

Once inside, the place was completely packed. He was first in line, but after a few moments, more customers entered the restaurant as a line forms behind him. As he was approached by a waiter, Randy looks further inside the room and heard a familiar, high pitched laughter nearby. He turns to the direction it was coming from and to his surprise spotted two of his best friends having dinner together. His heart instantly dropped at the sight of them as his eyes widen. "Sir," the waiter waits for his response, "I said right this way."

Randy blinked a few times, hoping he was only seeing things. But the fact that Trish has forgotten to meet with him just as she said she would was a slap to the face. Sighing deeply, Randy turns around while passing a few customers behind him before exiting out the door.

* * *

**A/N**: Dun. Dun. Dun. Please…pretty please let me know what you think and I'll give you another update. Later.


	16. You Can't See Me

**A/N:** Okay so I haven't been writing for awhile due to my illness, but I'm getting better and doing my best to update ASAP. I appreciate the reviews, but keep them coming! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 16

"**You Can't See Me"**

The two finally arrived at the hotel as they stepped inside the foyer where it was warm and peaceful. There were barely people around for it was nearly midnight and quite late for anyone to be up at the moment. They didn't expect to be back so late for they spent the whole day golfing, eating lunch, and then played laser tag till they owned the game as customers complained of them winning all the time, and finally went out to dinner. Trish surprisingly had a great time with the Dr. Thugonomics himself. It was like no other date she ever experienced before. The last crazy and bizarre date she been to; however was with Jeff Hardy when he took her skydiving, which was quite a thrill ride. Usually the guys would take her out to a nice fancy dinner, and then to a movie, and that was it. But with John, it amazes Trish how creative he could be and she liked it.

"I had a really great time with you, John."

A satisfying smile crept over his face. It sounded rewarding and yet sincere coming from her. He knew from that moment that she truly meant it. "Good, I was hoping you would."

Awkward silence fell upon them as John finds himself adjusting his ChainGang Soldier cap rather nervously. Trish on the other hand averts from his gaze. "Well…it's getting pretty late. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we have a long bus ride to New Hampshire for the RAW taping. I thought you remembered."

John gives her a blank stare. "Well, I guess I forgot. I was having a good time with you to even remember what's happening the following day."

This made Trish smile in pleased embarrassment as she could feel her knees go weak. "Good night, John."

"Do you need company to walk you up in your room?" He asks, not wanting their date to end.

"Nah, I'll be fine." She tells him reassuringly. "You should get some sleep."

John nods his head in disappointment. "Alright, have a good night, Trish,"

"You too."

"Bye."

* * *

As soon as she reached her floor, the elevator door opened allowing Trish to step out and being walking towards her room. While turning at a corner, Trish unexpectedly spotted Randy and the redhead talking in front of Adam and Amy's room. As soon as they become aware of her presence, Randy and Amy faced each other once again and said their goodbyes.

Trish stopped on the middle of the hallway and watched Randy give Amy a hug. He then begins walking towards her direction, his head looking down the whole time, not bothering to look up as though she wasn't there. "Hey, Randy." Trish greeted as he looked up with a forced smile and walks pass her without saying a word. "Okay…" The blonde wrinkles her forehead in bewilderment as she makes her way over to Amy. "What was that all about?"

The redhead just shrugged her shoulders, followed by a deep sigh. "So how was your date with John?" She questions in a rather vague tone. Trish had a feeling Amy knew something and is only trying to avoid it. But she'll find out about sooner or later and decides to let it go.

"I had a great time." Trish replies with a bright smile. "But I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. It's pretty late and I don't want to keep the both of us up all night."

Amy nods her head in agreement. After spending a nice Valentine's Day with Adam, she could definitely use the rest for tomorrow's long bus ride. "Okay well good night, Trish."

"Night."

As soon as Amy went back inside the room, Trish went straight down the hallway and made a turn at the next corner where she now stood in front of her hotel room. The blonde Canadian inserted the card key inside and successfully opens the door. She takes off her jacket, slipped out of her boots, and headed over to the bathroom to wash up. All of a sudden, Randy's avoidance towards her has begun to trouble her mind. It surprises her that he didn't bother to say hi nor did he attempt to say good night. Something was odd and she is about to find out.

Once in her pajamas and tank top, Trish headed over to her comfortable bed and begins dialing Randy's cell number regardless of the time. The thought of him brushing her off like that was completely bothering her and she wanted an explanation from him. 'Did I do something wrong?' She thought worriedly as she waits patiently for Randy to answer the phone. "Come on, damn it. Pick up!" After a few rings, Randy's voice message came on. Groaning, Trish brushes her blonde hair back in frustration as she keeps on dialing.

* * *

"Dawg, are you gonna answer that or do I have to answer it for you?" John stepped out from the bathroom with a toothbrush in hand as he faces his roommate. Randy reluctantly looks at his cell phone and immediately turned it off. "Who is it?"

Randy pathetically shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter; I just want to go to sleep." He turned on his side where his back is facing John as he heaved a deep sigh.

"Don't you wanna know how my date went with Trish?"

Randy rolls his eyes, 'Not really' He thought to himself. "Maybe tomorrow," Randy responds, obviously not in the mood to hear about it.

John furrowed his eyebrows in bewilderment as he gets comfortable in his own bed. "What's with your ass today?" He scoffs. "Couldn't find a date or something?"

Randy turns around and glares at him. He had that murderous look on his face which allows John to raise his hands up defensively and let him be. "Alright well if you're gonna be like that. Good night, Buddy."

* * *

The following morning, everyone in the RAW roster waited in the foyer of the hotel where they await for the bus to arrive. The RAW superstars and divas all hung out in one area as Trish makes her way towards the crowd of Ashley, Torrie, Dave, and John. "Morning," she greeted them as all eyes turn to her. Ashley, Torrie, and Dave darted their eyes between the two as smiles crept over their faces.

"Morning, Trish." They all greeted in return.

"Hey, you okay?" Ashley asks worriedly, noticing the blank look on the Canadian's face.

"Is there something wrong?" John too notices it as Trish turns to her friends.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She shook her head and grunted. "Have you guys seen Randy?"

"He just left."

Trish turns to John in disbelief, "Left? To where?"

"He's back on the road with SmackDown." He answered. "I thought you knew."

Trish pursed her lips and sighs. "Well apparently not. Listen, John was he acting a bit weird last night."

The champ scratches the back of his neck. "Now that I think about it, yeah he was. But it's probably because he didn't get a date for Valentine's." He stated in a playful matter.

"That's weird." Trish thought. "He usually doesn't care."

Moments later, the blonde spotted Amy and Adam from across the room. It appears John isn't sure of what's going on with Randy and she assumed Amy does. "I'll be right back." She excuses herself from the group and makes her way towards the couple. It left John Cena heartbroken just having to see Trish all of a sudden leave in such a hurry.

"What's with the face, John?" Torrie curiously asks as she could see his face fall into sadness.

He turns to her and sighs, "Nothing."

"Uh huh," Dave playfully smirks, "He just wants more of Trish."

"Shut up, dawg!" John snapped as they looked away and snickered.

"Hey, Amy." Trish approached the inseparable couple, forcing them to break off the kiss as the two glances over at her way. "Can we talk for a minute?" The redhead turned to her boyfriend, giving Adam the nod as he joins Kurt and Chris nearby.

"What's up, Trish?"

"Last night I saw you and Randy talking." She could see the worry and frustration in her eyes. "I've been calling him for hours and he hasn't responded to any of my calls and I was wondering if you know anything about it."

There was a small pause as Amy looked down and sighs. "Yeah, I do know something."

"Well?"

Amy stares at her best friend in disbelief. "I can't believe you have no idea, Trish."

"No idea with what?" Her expression was puzzled and almost blank.

"Weren't you supposed to meet Randy somewhere last night at 7?"

Trish furrowed her eyebrows for a brief moment, unsure of what she was talking about. Amy waits for an answer and all of a sudden it struck her. "Oh my God…" Her lips slightly parted as she puts an unsteady hand over her mouth, "I totally forgot."

"Yeah, obviously!" Amy scoffs as she watches Trish's eyes widen in guilt. "And you know the worst thing about it is? He saw you with John in that same restaurant where _you_ were supposed to meet him at. How can you forget about him, Trish?"

"It was an accident, Amy. John and I were having such a great time--"

"And you forgot about Randy." Amy finishes it off in disappointment. "You know, Trish he wanted to spend time with because last night was his last night. He goes back on the road with SmackDown today."

Trish felt ashamed of herself at the moment. Her plans with Randy that night totally slipped out of her mind. "That explains why he isn't speaking to me." She muttered under her breath, followed by a deep sigh. "But I don't blame him."

Amy frowns on her behalf as she puts an arm around the short blonde for consolation. "I'm sure he'll come around, Trish."

"I hope so." She whispers sadly, "I hope so…"

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what yall think.


	17. The Feeling Is There

**A/N:** Sorry if it's been forever, but I've been really sick this past week. I'm feeling so much better now to finally update. so enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 17

"**The Feeling is there"**

A month has gone by and till this very day Randy hasn't returned any of Trish's calls. Being on different shows has separated the two completely and neither of them bothered to keep in touch. Trish has given up and decides to use Amy's advice and wait till he does come around even if it does take forever.

It's been exactly one month as Trish reaches full recovering from her ankle injury. However, she still had one month to go till she can officially be back in the ring. For the meantime, Vince McMahon scheduled an appointment for the Canadian bombshell concerning what she'll be doing for the following month.

Tonight's RAW taping takes place in Trish's hometown of Toronto, Canada. As soon as she arrived in the arena, Trish knocked lightly on Vince's office and cautiously walks inside. "Oh hey, Trish." He turns around from his chair with a phone in hand. "Please sit down." Trish lifted an eyebrow as she takes a seat in front of his desk. Vince hangs up the phone and smiles at the Canadian native. "Thank you for meeting me here, Trish. I have some news for you."

She furrowed her eyebrows and listens intently. "But first of all, how are you feeling?"

"I feel great." Trish responds with a smile. _'Hopefully this means he'll put me back in the ring.'_ She thought hopefully.

"Well, that's good to hear." Vince folds his hands on top of his desk. "Trish, over these past years you have become one of the most dominate, successful, and dedicated divas here in the business. I am impressed of how far you've gone from being a valet to now a wrestler." There was a small pause. "The women's division in RAW has been a knockout. However, the divas in SmackDown are more inexperienced and are in desperate need of help when it comes to their wrestling abilities and so this is where you come in." Trish wrinkles her forehead. "The writers and I have decided that it is best if we put you under the SmackDown roster and help improve the women division."

"What!" Trish immediately got up from the chair. "That means I have to leave RAW."

Vince McMahon smiles, "Exactly."

"But why me? Why can't it be Victoria or even Mickie James? They're just as good."

"Well, many others and myself included believe you're the best one for the job. You were here in the business far longer than they have. With you in SmackDown, ratings would certainly go up. I hope you don't have a problem with that."

Trish nods her head reluctantly. "No," she sadly whispers, "anything for the business."

"Good." He smiles, "You'll be back on the road with SmackDown in two days. You may leave."

* * *

"Hey, beautiful," John passes by Trish on his way towards the parking lot of the arena. He noticed the down look on her face as he gently touches her chin and lifts her face up to meet her gaze. "What's with the sad look?" He asks.

Trish looks at him and sighs. "I just had a talk with Vince."

"And?"

She sighs again. "And…he's putting me in SmackDown."

John's mouth fell open. "What?" A faint gasp escaped from his lips, "No way…"

"Yes way…"

"I didn't think he was gonna do it."

Trish furrowed her eyebrows. "You knew about this?"

"Well, he did mention to me about putting you in the SmackDown roster to help out the women division over there, but I didn't think he was gonna _really_ do it."

Trish brushes her hair back and sighs. "I can't even stand half of the girls in SmackDown." John frowns, not only on her behalf but he didn't want to see her go either. With her in SmackDown and him at RAW, that would mean less time seeing each other and possibly not at all. "And now I'm forced to work with them. Most of my friends are here in RAW."

"You don't have to go, Trish. We can protest or something!"

"John, you know we can't do that."

"But you're the best thing that ever happened in the women division in RAW. They can't just let you go."

"Unfortunately they can. Besides, going to SmackDown could be a good thing for my career."

He looks at her and scoffs. "Yeah, going up against women that are not even half as good as you," John says while rolling his eyes.

"Which is why they need me," she tells him, "I mean I could use the challenge."

"Good luck in finding one over there…"

Trish narrows her eyes at him. "You know, I could definitely use the support here."

"Sorry, I just don't think I'm ready to see you go, especially with the fun times we've shared together." Trish smiles in awed, "I wouldn't want that to go to waste."

The blonde Canadian rolls her eyes, "Stop being overly dramatic, John. You know that's not going to happen." He coyly blushes. "Anyway, I'm supposed to meet Amy somewhere. I'll catch you later."

"Okay," he nods his head disappointingly. "Bye, Trish." John follows her gaze until she disappeared at the corner. _'This is it, man.' _He thought to himself. _'I have to tell her how I feel.'_

* * *

"Hello?" Trish picks up her cell phone on her way to her car just as she exited the arena. It was none other than Stacy on the other line. "Oh hey, Stace. How are you doing?" Trish opens the door of her black convertible and hops in. "I'm fine. Guess what?"

"What?" Stacey squeals excitedly.

"I'm moving to SmackDown."

An exaggerated gasp escaped from her lips, "Nah uh!"

"Yeah uh!"

"Oh my God, Trish! That's great!"

"Yeah, super." The blonde Canadian groans sarcastically, allowing Stacey to pout.

"You don't sound too thrilled about it."

"That's because I'm not."

"Did you forget that your other best friend, moi, is still in the SmackDown roster?"

"Yeah, but you're still doing the whole _Dancing with the Stars_ thing."

"Well, it's almost over!" Trish sighs as she begins starting her car. "Besides, enough Trish and Amy time. You need some of Stacey." The former women's champion lets out a chuckle.

"I need some Stacey?"

"Uh huh."

"That's the lamest thing I've heard lately."

The long legged blonde rolls her eyes. "Anyway, so what's the gossip between you and John that I've been hearing so much about?"

"You are so predictable, Stacey, and what gossip are you talking about?"

"Well I heard you two have been spending a lot of time together lately. Care to share?"

Trish adjusted her mirrors and groans. "Okay fine. You want to know something?"

"Do tell!"

There was a small pause as Trish drew in a deep breath. "I like the guy alright."

Although she couldn't see it, Stacey covers her mouth and screeches out of excitement. "I knew it! Ha! You know I saw this coming."

"Don't trip, Stacey. It's nothing serious."

"So what happened to the _'Oh I don't date other people in the business'_ policy?" She stated in rather mocking tone, still breathing heavily at the news that got her thrilled.

"Just because I have this _small_ thing with him doesn't mean we're gonna start dating seriously now."

"Why not?"

"It's the _Trish policy_ remember?"

"Screw your damn policy." Stacey retorts. "This is your chance to be truly happy again."

"Sorry," Trish shrugs her shoulders, "not going to happen."

"Ugh!" She groans. "You are so damn stubborn, Stratus! When I come back, you are gonna do something about it."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots now." She stated jokingly. "I'll talk to you later, Stace. I don't want to get into a car accident talking to you."

"Drive safely, you hear?"

Trish chuckles. "Okay, _Mom_. And good luck with the competition. Bye."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Peace.


	18. Choked

**A/N:** Thanks again for reviewing. Enjoy, R&R.

* * *

Chapter 18

"**Choked" **

"Listen, I need your help!" John barges inside Edge's locker room without knocking first as he finds the couple making out on the couch with the redhead on top. Amy immediately pulls away from her boyfriend at the sound of the door closing shut as she gives Cena the dreadful glare for interrupting their moment.

"Can't you knock!" Frustration filled her eyes as the couple begins breathing heavily.

"Shit I'm sorry," John turns away with his back facing them and gulps nervously, "I-I was looking for you but you're obviously busy and so I'll uh…just go." Embarrassed, John scratches the top of his head and hurriedly exits the room. Amy turns her gaze over to Adam and rolls her eyes.

"I'll be right back." She groans as she kisses him on the lips and follows John Cena out the door. "Hey, John! Come back here."

He stops on the middle of the hallway to look over his shoulder as he allows Amy to catch up to him. "Amy, I said I was sorry…"

"Yeah well so you're here now." She folds her arms and searches his eyes carefully. "What the hell do you want?"

He groans. "It's not important."

"What is it?" There was a small pause as John drew in a few nervous gulps. "You're not trying to ask me out are you?" Amy furrowed her eyes worriedly, noticing the nervous look on his face. The champ just smirked in response.

"Hell no!" Her mouth fell open. He didn't intend it to come out the way it did. "I mean…you know you're gorgeous, Amy and if I had the chance I'd go out with you. But Adam would kick my ass."

She chuckles. "Okay, so what is it?"

"Well…I'm really liking Trish."

"I already know that."

"I know, but I'm seriously going crazy over her and she's leaving for Smackdown tonight and if I don't tell her how I feel it could be too late."

Amy bit her lip. "And now you want my help…"

"Exactly, got any suggestions?"

"I don't know how I could even help, John." She tells him truthfully. "I certainly can't stop her from leaving."

"So what do you think I should do?" He asks desperately and she could see it in his eyes.

"There's the obvious choice."

"And what's that?"

"Telling her how you feel."

John groans reluctantly at the idea. "That's not an option."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I'm just scared…I guess."

"Scared of what?"

"I don't handle rejection very well, Ames."

She tilts her head to the side and frowns. This was unlike John. Amy would expect a cockier and arrogant side of him now that he developed a friendship with the blonde Canadian but with the mentions of Trish…he was inferior and rather shy towards the subject. It was as though Trish has changed him into a whole different person just as Trish changed Randy. Amy even noticed how polite John has become. Even when he walked in on her and Adam, at least John walked away from the scene and apologized.

"John, you wouldn't want to live your life thinking what could have happened if you didn'twent through it. I really think you should tell Trish how you feel and see what happens from there. And if she rejects you, then it's not meant to be after all."

Someone entering the arena caught their attention as they could feel the gust of wind enter the hallway and the door closing shut from behind. Amy looks past John and sees her best friend walking towards their direction with a luggage strolling behind her. A playful grin crosses her face as she turns her gaze back at John. "Well…here's your chance." His lips parted as he turns around and unexpectedly finds Trish standing before him.

"Hey, you guys." The blonde flashes her 100-watt smile as John blinks his eyes a few times. "What's going on?"

"Nothing we were just talking about you." The redhead responds as John shot her a look.

"Talking about me huh?" Trish stares at them curiously. "Hopefully nothing bad…"

"No, we were discussing about you going to Smackdown."

Trish deeply sighs while looking away. "Don't even remind me."

"I can't believe you're actually leaving us." Amy frowns sadly as the two share a hug. John watches on, feeling rather nervous now that Trish was standing right there. "So what's with the bags?" She asks curiously, noticing the bags and luggage she was carrying.

"I'm leaving in a few minutes."

John's eyes widen. "What do you mean? I thought you're not leaving till tonight."

"That's what I thought too, but they want me in sooner I supposed."

John and Amy exchange looks.

"You're not just gonna stand there are you?" Trish looks at John and smirks. "I would definitely use the help carrying all this."

"Oh right." John snapped out of a trance as he hauled one of Trish's duffel bags over his shoulder and carried another in his other hand.

"I'm gonna go back to Adam." Amy attempts to leave the two alone, giving John the nod. "But I'll be back." She turns to the Canadian native. "Don't be thinking about leaving without saying goodbye."

"I won't." Trish winks at her as she follows John towards the exit of the arena and to the parking garage where she'll be taking the rented car to another town forty-five minutes away where she'll start training with a few of the WWE Smackdown divas.

"So…you're really leaving." John breaks the silence as soon as he puts the bags inside the trunk of the car. The two now stood facing each other in the nearly empty parking lot.

"Yes, I am."

There was a small and awkward pause. "I'm going to really miss you, Trish."

"Why are you acting as if we'll never see each other again?" She chuckles. "John, we're still working for the same company. We'll see each other through pay-per-views and when the WWE go out and tour around other countries."

"I know…it just won't be the same that's all." Silence filled the air once again as John scratches the top of his head nervously. "Uhh…Trish?" The blonde looks up to meet his gaze. "I um…have to tell you something."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"Well…" John drew in a few nervous gulps. "These past few weeks have been…amazing." There was a brief pause. "Spending time with you has been great."

"That's really sweet, John." She smiles sincerely. "I have a great time with you too."

"But there's more…"

Trish wrinkles her forehead in bewilderment. "John?"

"Trish," he pauses againand takes a deep breath, "I…I…uhh…"

She could feel her heart beating rapidly. "What are you trying to say?" Trish felt all of a sudden uncomfortable and it was best if she'd hear it right away without having to go through the tension and the suspense that was mounting between them.

John adjusted his ChainGang Soldier cap nervously and groans. "Trish, I..." He stutters nervously, making her grow impatient and uneasy. "I just want to say that..." he stops in mid-sentence, "that I am going to miss you…"

Trish's lips slightly parted. She felt rather disappointed with his answer for she expected something else. "I'm going to miss you too, John." The blonde Canadian forces a weak smile. "But I'll still see you around." He nods_. 'You are such an idiot.'_ John thought to himself in disappointment. "Anyway, thanks again for helping with my bags."

"Yeah, no problem."

"I'm gonna go and say goodbye to everyone in the locker room."

"Sure, go ahead."

John watches on with a deep sigh as Trish enters the arena. It was like watching his opportunity slip away from him_. 'God, I'm such a dumbass.'_ He cursed. _'Now I'll never get that chance. It's too late now.' _

* * *

**A/N:** Just a few more chapters till we reach the end! Stay tune for more. I'm still trying to figure out who Trish will end up in the end--since half of the reviewers are rootin for Randy and the others are hoping for Trish and John in the end...so who knows? It gets even better so please review.


	19. What Separates Us

**A/N:** Hey, everyone. Thanks again for the reviews. You guys rock! The story is almost over, just a few more chapters left. R&R.

* * *

Chapter 19

"**What Separates Us" **

For the past week, Trish Stratus has been training WWE Smackdown divas such as Melina, Jillian, and Sharmell how to wrestle. The three reminded Trish of how she started off as a wrestler and they were obviously beginners in the business just as she was starting out. Trish noticed how close Melina and Jillian were, but no so much with Sharmell who is always the third wheel. The two would have their own side conversations while Trish and Sharmell have theirs. Trish finds herself liking Sharmell out of the other three. She happens to be married to one of Trish's friends in the business and that is Booker T.

After sharing a nice conversation with Sharmell about their experiences in the WWE and her marriage with Booker T, Trish dismissed the three ladies from day's training and decides to head over to the arena where the live Smackdown show takes place in Auckland, New Zealand. She'll be watching backstage and evaluating the divas match which would be Jillian going up against Sharmell and see what they need to work on from there.

While making her way inside the arena and towards the women's locker room, she walks past Randy Orton's locker room which caught her attention as she stopped and stood in front of it. It never occurred to her that Randy is part of Smackdown. _'How could I forget?'_ She thought. This was her chance to talk to him and somehow work things out.

As she was about to knock on the door, her fist stopped half-way from knocking when suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. Trish turns around and it was none other than Randy standing before her in a nice suit. Silence filled the air as their contact grew intense. "Randy…" she breathed heavily, "hey…"

He forces a weak smile. "Hey, Trish. I heard you're part of the Smackdown team now. Didn't think it was true."

"Yeah…" she bit her lip uncomfortably, "I am."

Randy looks at her and smirks. "You probably hate it here already since you wouldn't have John Cena around everyday now." He stated rather bitterly as she failed to recognize it.

Trish furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't understand…"

Randy shook his head. "Nevermind, Trish. So what brings you here in front of my locker room?"

She nervously sighs. "I just wanted to talk."

Randy folds his arms across his chest and listens.

"Look, I know you're upset that I missed out on our get together when I was on a date with John."

He shook his head with a forced chuckle. "Trish, forget about it--"

"No, Randy. You are one of my best friends and you've always been there for me. I shouldn't have forgotten and I'm truly sorry." She tells him sincerely. "It kills me that we're not talking and you have every right to be upset. But I hope you can forgive me and I want to make it up to you."

Randy lifts a curious brow. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, once you finish your segment on the show I was thinking that maybe we can hang out afterwards. Where ever you want to go."

Randy nods his head as a smirk crosses his lips. "Alright, that's a deal, Stratus."

"Yeah?" Trish smiles in relief. '_Well that was easy,' _she thought. But the truth is he really did miss her."Great, I'll uh…see you later then." She looks carefully at him and noticed a script in his hand that he still needed to rehearse. "I see you have a show to get ready for." Upon her leaving, Randy calls back to her.

"Wait, Trish?"

She stops and looks over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here."

A smile crept over her face. "Me too. Well now that we're finally talking I think I can get use to it here."

"Yeah…" he slightly chuckles.

"So you forgive me?"

Trish missed his signature smile as he flashes her one before her eyes. "You're forgiven."

* * *

Meanwhile, Trish remained backstage as she watched all the Smackdown action happening in the women's locker room. Towards the end of Randy's handicap match against Mercury and Nitro, she watched Melina make the interference as she pulled Randy Orton to her lips. Trish's mouth fell open in shock and already she felt disgusted by the kiss, which immediately cost Randy the match. It made her want to run down the ramp and beat the living hell out of Melina. But of course, it isn't her place and it was only a storyline. The kiss; however was suddenly getting under Trish's skin and she didn't even know why.

As MNM celebrated in the ring, a familiar theme song came on. Trish's eyes were now glued to the television screen as her friend Dave Batista known as the Animal unexpectedly came running down the ramp to take out Mercury and Nitro single handedly. The crowd was shock at his unexpected appearance in Smackdown but it didn't stop them from cheering him on as the arena grew louder. MNM of course retreated as they started throwing nasty words at the animal while walking up the ramp. Batista then turns to the fallen Randy and gives him the hand. As former members of Evolution, it made sense that the two still shared that bond and it appears that the writers were going to team them up together.

Once their segment ended, Trish immediately exited the women's locker room and headed off to see Randy and Dave. She walked past a few of the WWE Smackdown crew and jumped on Dave's bare back excitedly. Dave and Randy chuckled as he places the petite blonde back on her feet. "Oh my God, what the hell are you doing here!" She squealed excitedly as she playfully smacks him on the shoulder. It felt good to Trish to see a close friend from RAW in Smackdown.

"Well…why do you think I'm here?"

Trish tilts her head to the side. "They added you in the Smackdown roster, didn't they?"

"Ding. Ding. Ding! You are correct, Miss Stratus."

She looks at Randy and smiles. "This day just gets better and better."

"Oh don't get your hopes up, babe." Dave places an arm around her. "John Cena isn't here."

Trish shot Dave a dirty look. "Anyway…"

"I think the three of us should go out and celebrate." Randy suggested now that two of his close friends were in Smackdown he felt the need to go out and enjoy the rest of the night. Sure he'd like to be alone with Trish for she did have some making up to do, but he didn't want to leave Dave hanging especially in his first night in Smackdown.

"That's a great idea." Trish thought with a bright smile as she locks arms with the both of them and headed down the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile the WWE Raw superstars just arrived in New Zealand where they will be doing a RAW taping in Wellington, New Zealand. As they got out of the plane one by one and signing a few autographs for the fans that were there Amy immediately noticed the down look on John Cena's face. She learned that he failed to tell Trish how he felt, which affected his behavior. He wasn't the same hyper and cocky guy she once knew. Heck even when the guys took him out, John didn't bother to hook up with women at the club nor attempt to even have a good time.

"Hey…" Amy approaches the champ as soon as he finished signing autographs for the younger fans who completely adores him. He takes off his cap and nods at the redhead.

"What's up, Ames?"

"Nothing, I'm just concern about you."

He slightly chuckles and smirk. "Why?"

She scoffs, followed by a deep groan. "Oh come on. Just look at yourself, John. You're a wreck now that Trish isn't around."

He shrugs his shoulders. "So? I can deal with it."

"So…" Amy pursed her lips and studies him carefully. "Once we're at the hotel, we're going for a ride first thing in the morning."

"To where?" John stares skeptically at the redhead. "And why?"

"The Smackdown stars are in Auckland, New Zealand. We can just drive there and you will tell Trish the truth."

"You'd do that for me?" He questions in disbelief.

Amy rolls her eyes. "Just tell me if you're in or not before I change my mind." A smile suddenly crept over his face. "Well?" Amy still waits for an answer.

"Yeah," he finally replies after a brief pause, "I'm in."

* * *

**A/N:** So should it be John or Randy? Gee...who knows? I do. lol. Don't forget to review.


	20. I Never Stopped

**A/N:** Okay so I already know who I'll put Trish with in the end (or will she even end up with anyone in the end? lol) hmmmm! You'll see in just a few more chapters! Thanks again for the reviews. They are very encouraging and it definitely motivates me to finish the story. And so..thank you again! You guys super duper rock my socks! R&R. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 20

"**I Never Stopped" **

The following morning, Trish and Randy got up bright and early to grab a bite to eat. Trish said she'd make it up to him and so she figured it's the perfect time to have breakfast and spend some needed time together after avoiding each other for the past month. Once they settled at a nearby breakfast club, the two were situated near a fireplace and started a conversation from last night. Trish, Dave, and Randy appeared to have a great time at the club, but it was a shame Dave returned to the hotel completely drunk. Trish and Randy recalled the night before and shared a good laugh.

Momentarily, their food has arrived as the waiter placed their orders down in front of them. Trish and Randy thanked him of course before eating away in satisfaction.

"So…" Randy chewed his food thoroughly before continuing. "You didn't really answer Dave's question last night." Trish looks up and takes a drink of her coffee. "Are you and John dating?"

There was a small pause. "No, we're not dating." She tells him as it turned out to be a relief for Randy. "The only time we were actually on a date was on Valentine's Day. But other than that we are just two friends hanging out."

Randy nods his head. "And so you developed feelings for him?"

"Well…" Trish shrugs her shoulders. "I guess I kind of have a crush on the guy." She coyly blushes. "I really don't know how to explain it." A grin suddenly crosses his face as he continues to listen intently. "But I think being on different shows is a good thing for the both of us. The last thing I need is a relationship and I wouldn't want to get too attached to him yah know? I just can't mix business with pleasure." Randy frowns at the thought. "I can't allow it."

"I understand."

"You know the weird thing about it is? If John really had feelings for me…I kind of…" Trish pauses in mid-sentenced. "Well…I had this crazy thought of him coming after me."

Randy chuckles. "You watch too much teen soap operas."

"I do not!" Trish scoffs offensively. "You think it's silly?"

"No…" his eyes soften. "Not at all. I was just kidding. I mean…I would." Trish furrowed her eyebrows. "You know…if I still had feelings for you…I'd fight for you." Randy has put himself in an awkward situation and yet he has no way out of it.

Trish studies him carefully. "But why didn't you?"

There was a moment of awkward silence as Randy finds himself at a lost for words. "I-I…" the self-proclaimed legend killer stammers on the sentence nervously, "I didn't think you'd want me to…"

Before any of them said anything else, the moment was interrupted by the sound of Randy's cell phone going off. The two broke off from their intense contact as he answered the phone. "Hello? Oh hey, Mr. McMahon." Trish wrinkles her forehead. "Uh huh…okay. What about?" Randy nods his head. "Alright, I'll be there." He hangs up the phone and sighs. "Sorry to cut this short, but I have a meeting with Vince."

"Meeting with Vince? What about?"

He shrugs his shoulder. "I don't know. I'll find out once I get there."

"Oh no…" Trish was getting a weird, uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.

"What is it?"

"You think maybe he's going to put you in the RAW roster?"

Randy's eyes widen at the thought. "No way, I hope not. They can't separate me from you again. It just can't happen!"

This made Trish smile. It amazes her how Randy could say all the right things even if he is angry. "What?" Randy noticed the longing look Trish was giving him.

The blonde just shook her head and grins. "Oh nothing. You just look sexy when you're mad."

Randy coyly blushes. "Stop, Trish."

"Look, if you have to go then we'll go."

"You sure? I'm sorry it had to end this way."

"Don't worry about it." Trish smiles reassuringly. "We have other days."

Deep inside, Trish didn't want it to end for she feared this may be their last if Vince does decide to put Randy to RAW. She just left her friends from RAW…including her best friend Amy behind…and she certainly isn't ready to see Randy go.

* * *

Meanwhile, John and Amy started for the road as soon as they took a rented car. With Amy behind the wheel and John on the passenger seat, the ride started off real quiet. Amy would look at John from time to time and noticed his gaze fixated on the window, deep in thought.

"Amy," he finally breaks off the silence, "I appreciate what you're doing but you gotta turn this car around."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

"I just can't go through this."

"Yes, you can."

"It's clear that she doesn't want anything to do with me."

Amy scoffs. "How can you be so sure? You didn't even tell her how you feel."

"Well we haven't spoken since the day she left. She didn't even bother to call, so there's really no point."

"Maybe she was waiting for you to call." Amy thought as he shrugs his shoulders. "What happened to the cocky and confident John Cena I used to know?" She questioned while Cena ignores the comment. "You gotta stop putting yourself down like this."

"I can't help, but think that Trish may not be into me."

Amy rolls her eyes. "Well we won't know for sure unless you tell her."

"Why are you doing this anyway? You and I aren't exactly the best of friends."

She nods, "true…but hey, I'm doing this for Trish too."

"Why?"

"Because…" Amy pauses in mid-sentence and sighs, "I couldn't help but think that perhaps you will be good for Trish. I mean she's been through a lot but when she's with you…it's obvious she's having a great time."

John smiles at the thought. It was nice getting the support from Amy and even more that she's willing to drive him to see Trish so that he could tell her how he feels. He felt flattered that Amy could see potential in him when it comes to Trish's happiness.

"Oh crap." The redhead mumbled, looking at the gas tank monitor of the rented car. "We need to stop for gas."

"That's fine. On our way could we get something to eat?" He asks. "I'm starved."

Amy chuckles, "Alright. Fine by me."

* * *

Back in the arena, Trish paces back and forth nervously in front of Vince's office where Randy is having his meeting with the boss himself. The thought of Randy going to RAW was just unbearable to even think about. She just left her best friend Amy from RAW, and she sure didn't want to see other best friend move to another show.

After waiting anxiously for the past half hour, Randy finally left the office as she watches him close the door behind on his way out. He turns around and to his surprise, finds Trish against the wall. "Hey, I thought you were at the hotel."

She walks up to him with her arms folded across her chest. "Yeah well I just had to see what the meeting was all about." She coyly bits her lip. "Well? Is he putting you in RAW?"

He looks down and chuckles. "Actually," Randy pauses in mid-sentenced while rubbing the back of his neck, "no."

"Oh my God!" Her eyes were now filled with excitement and mere content. "Are you serious?"T rish could finally relax as she sighed in relief. "This is great news!"

He smiles.

"So what was the meeting all about then?" She curiously asks.

"He was just talking about the current storyline with me and Dave. It's gonna be so awesome, Trish."

"You two have great chemistry. The fans will love it." She reassures him. "I'm really excited for you."

"Thanks, I'm excited too. Finally I have the fans by my side."

She chuckles. "Oh that's the best part."

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well actually…" Trish stops as she brushes her hair back. Their previous conversation at the breakfast club has really gotten to her and she wanted to continue where they left off on the topic. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay," Randy takes a seat on a nearby bench, giving Trish the signal to sit down as well. He stares deeply into her eyes—her expression almost filled with unanswered questions and concern. "What's up?"

"At the restaurant, you'd said that if you still had feelings for me…you'd still fight for me." She bit her lip and meets his eyes again. "What made you think I wouldn't want you to?"

There was a small pause.

"Because," Randy trails off nervously as she listens intently, "I didn't want to force you into anything if you didn't want it. You had an amazing relationship with Jeff, Trish and I know I can't top that. He was your first love."

"Jeff is my past, Randy. I mean if you truly had feelings for me like you said you did why didn't you come after me?"

Randy shook his head. "Trish, why are we even talking about this…now?" He scoffs. "I already explained to you why. You told me you weren't ready and you didn't want a relationship with someone else in the business because of what happened between you and Jeff. I did what you told me to do." He exclaims sharply. "I didn't want it to end, Trish. I never did. But it's what you wanted."

"So what you just gave up on me?"

He couldn't believe they were discussing it as he became even more confused. _'Why is it that she's bringing it up now?'_ He thought. "I never gave up on you, Trish." He exclaims as she wrinkles her forehead in bewilderment. Randy searches her eyes carefully. His face was so serious it was almost intimidating. "I never stopped wanting you but yah know that doesn't matter anymore." Trish lips slightly parted in surprise. She didn't expect Randy to still have feelings for her, but then again she was clueless all this time. "You like John now and it's obvious you two like each other. If he makes you happy then so be it."

She groans. "We're not talking about John right now, Randy. I'm talking about us."

"What us!" He scoffs, his tone of voice indicating frustration. "There is no more us." This made her heart drop. Hearing this from him was quitepainful."You made your choice, Trish let it go."

"Why are you so angry?" She questioned his odd behavior. "We never really talked about this and I simply wanted to know."

"Why didn't we talk about this before, Trish? Why bring it up now?"

"It was brought up at the restaurant and I can't help wonder…"

"Well now you know."

She slowly nods her head. "Okay, no need to get a fit over it. God…"

"What fit?"

"See there you go again."

Randy rolls his eyes out of annoyance. "Whatever, Trish. Let's just drop it."

She folds her arms. "I agree."

"Well you brought it up first."

The blonde Canadian scoffs. "I thought we're gonna drop this."

"Shut up." A deep voice grunted from behind. "You two are so immature." Randy and Trish both looked over their shoulders and smirk as they watch their sober friend Dave walk past them.

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you think! Next chapter is going to be a lil crazy. You'll see.


	21. On The Edge

**A/N:** I _don't_ own WWE. Thanks again for the reviews.We're getting close to the end. I appreciate the feedback and all your patience. R&R. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 21

**"On The Edge" **

Randy and Trish seem to drop their previous conversation as they acted as though they never had the discussion the first place. However, the thought secretly bothered Trish and it was a good thing she was quite an actress or else she wouldn't be able to hide what was really on her mind. The two hung out in the luncheon room of the arena where they had dinner with a few of the other Smackdown members. They joined Dave Batista at a table where it was just the three of them.

"Anyway, I should head back to the hotel."

"Now?" Randy and Dave were surprise at Trish's sudden urgency to head on back. "It's only 7 and we still have yet to hit some bar and get drinks." The self-proclaimed animal responds.

"Hey, that's enough drinks for you." Randy points out, recalling Dave's drunken state just the night before.

The blonde bombshell slightly chuckles. "As tempting as that sound I'll pass. Besides, I have a lot of work to do with Jillian, Sharmell, and…" she pauses in mid-sentence and rolls her eyes before saying her name, "Melina." Trish responds with a groan.

"You have beef with Melina or something?" Randy asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No," she scoffs, "I j-just," Trish stops to think of the right words, "I just don't like her."

Dave chuckles. "Why?"

"I don't know. It's this vibe I'm getting from her."

"Well she's pretty hot." Randy commented as Dave nodded his head in agreement. This made Trish want to throw up. The thought of Randy even considering Melina as hot was making her head spin.

"Okay well I'll leave you two alone so you could drool over Melina while talking about her." Trish forced a smile as she leaves the luncheon.

Dave furrowed his eyebrows in bewilderment as Randy turns back around to face him. "What was that all about?" He asked as the self-proclaimed legend killer shrugs his shoulders. Dave stares at his male companion curiously. "So while walking by I can't help but notice a heated conversation that went on between you and Trish."

"It was nothing."

"Oh, it definitely looked like it was something." Randy looks down and sighs, avoiding his gaze. "Is there something you want to talk about, buddy? Like…what she meant by _'I'm talking about us'_? What us?" Dave questioned. "Did you and Trish have a history together or something?"

Randy moistened his lips, followed by another deep sigh. "No one knows except for Amy and Adam, at least from what I know."

The news took Dave by surprise as his eyes grew larger. "When did this happen?"

"It was awhile back after Trish and Chris ended their relationship. I just happened to be there to console her and be there for her…and it just…happened."

Dave's mouth fell open as he let out a chuckle. "Wow, and you two kept this secret all along? Why?" He whispers to keep it in the down low.

He shrugs. "We didn't want to make a big deal about it and plus, Trish been through a lot and to tell the world that we're dating wouldn't be a good idea, especially in her position."

"Does John know about this?"

"No."

"Do you still have feelings for Trish?"

There was a small pause. Randy rubs his eyes and thinks deeply at the question—whether he should truthfully answer the question or not. But his silence was too obvious and Dave already knew the answer. "Randy?"

He looks back at him, hesitating a bit. "Yeah…" A reluctant groan escaped from his lips, "I guess I do."

"Oh no…" Dave nods his head in dismay. "Oh no, this is really bad."

Randy wrinkles his forehead. "Why? I can't help the way I feel…"

"I know, but what about John? You know he really likes Trish."

"Yeah, I know that." Randy lets out a deep sigh. "And you know, that's cool he's got nothing to worry about. He likes Trish and apparently she likes him too. It's perfect."

"But what about you, man?"

"What about me, Dave? I'm just her past."

"You can't just ignore how you feel…"

"I can try. I've been doing it since she dumped me."

"And that's very unhealthy, buddy." Dave tells him. "You have to let her know how you feel."

"She knows how I feel and apparently she doesn't want anything to do with me. Trish only sees me as a best friend…a brother figure nothing more."

"Well did you tell her _everything_?"

* * *

Upon her arrival at the hotel, Trish continues to ponder heavily on Randy. She can't seem to get over what he said and plus, she noticed how upset and hurt he looked throughout the conversation. _'He never stopped wanting me?'_ The Canadian native wrinkles her forehead at the thought. _'Did he really say that?'_

"Trish?" The blonde didn't seem to notice that she was mumbling things to herself and walking quite slowly. "Hey, Trish." She felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned around to find an unexpected person to even be talking to her.

"Matt…hey…" Trish breathed heavily while blinking her eyes a few times at the older Hardy. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well." He stares at her oddly as he tilts his head to the side. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Welcome to the team by the way." He greeted with a warm smile. "I didn't find out till today."

"Yeah well thanks…"

Awkward silence fell upon them as Trish avoided his gaze.

"Look, I know this seem kinda weird. I mean the last time we've really spoken was when--"

"Yeah," she stops him from going any further, "I know and it's okay." Trish looks back at him and shrugs. "Shit happens."

He nods. "Yeah, but it doesn't mean we should avoid each other."

Trish and Matt used to be really good friends when she started dating Jeff. And then of course Trish and Amy were best friends ever since Amy and Matt were together and so it would always be the inseparable four. Then things change. Jeff leaves the WWE to pursue a music career, and the whole drama between Matt, Adam, and Amy. After that Trish and Matt just stopped talking completely.

"You're right. Now that we're on the same show we just can't avoid each other."

Matt chuckles. "Yeah, well…um…maybe we can hang out some time."

Trish nods in agreement. "Definitely."

"I'll catch you later then." He winks when suddenly his cell phone went off. The elder Hardy waves goodbye to his female companion and started walking towards the opposite direction while picking up the phone. "Hello?" Trish heard him answered as he gets further and further away from her. She turns back around to look for her room as Matt's voice became softer with each step he takes. "Oh hey, Jeff." The blonde Canadian stops and looks over her shoulder as Matt disappeared at the corner.

"_Jeff?"_ Trish just shook her head and leaves.

* * *

It was around 10 o'clock in the evening when John and Amy finally arrived in the arena of Auckland, New Zealand. Once they were inside, the two begin scanning their eyes in all sorts of directions in hopes to find Trish.

As they searched at every corner of the hallway with Amy checking the Women's locker room, Trish was nowhere in sight.

"Maybe she's at the gym." Amy thought as soon as she met up with John. He groans when suddenly John spotted his friend Dave Batista walking down the hallway. His eyes widen as he immediately runs up to him. "Hey," the redhead furrowed her eyebrows, "where you going? John?"

Amy grunted in annoyance as she follows the champ from behind. "Dave!"

The self-proclaimed animal stopped on the middle of the hallway to look over his shoulder. "John?" Dave's jaw dropped at the sight of him. He looks past John and stares at Amy. "Hey, Ames." He darted his eyes between the two. "What are you guys doing here?"

John and Amy exchange looks and smiled. "Well," he turns back to the former RAW superstar with a deep breath, "I'm finally going to tell Trish how I feel."

"You're what?" Dave drew in a few nervous gulps.

"Yeah, have you seen her?" He asked. "Amy and I have been looking everywhere in the arena and I was hoping that you would know where I can find her."

Batista bit his lip while scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Uh…yeah." He stammers nervously. "She went back to the hotel."

"Alright thanks, man." John turns to the redhead. "Let's go, Ames."

"Right behind yah," Amy caught up with John as she turns around and winks, "Later, Dave.

"Yeah," he waved, followed by a deep sigh, "later…"

As soon as John and Amy left the arena, Dave returned to his locker room when just moments later, Randy makes his way inside. "Hey, man." He greeted as Dave could feel his stomach churn. "Listen," he takes a folded chair from nearby and places it in front of him. "I thought about what you said and I think I'm going to tell Trish how I feel."

The animal shot him a look. _'Why me?'_ He thought. _'Why?' _

"You're really going to tell her?" He gulps down nervously as Randy nods his head.

"Well yeah!"

"Maybe telling her isn't a good idea, Randy." The self-proclaimed legend killer stares at his friend weirdly due to his sudden change of mood. "I mean we both know that Trish likes John and I wouldn't want you to get hurt…again."

Randy rolls his eyes and groans. "That doesn't matter. You see all that matters right now is Trish knowing how I really feel about her. I can't hide this feeling forever. Like you said, it's unhealthy and I should really get it out of my system before I lose it."

Dave looks up. _'Why did he have to listen to me?'_ He thought_. 'Why?" _His head begins to get under his skin. _'Just tell him John Cena is here. Just tell him damn it!'_

"Anyway, I'll meet you back at the hotel."

"Wait," Dave immediately got up from the bench, "are you gonna tell her like right now?"

Randy nods his head, "Uh huh. Why?"

"Nothing, I just think it's too soon."

He arches an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay, Dave?" He questioned suspiciously. "Just an hour ago you were pushing me to tell Trish how I really feel and now it's like you're saying I shouldn't…"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I didn't think you'd really listen to me that's all."

Randy rolls his eyes. "Well, I'm gonna tell her anyway. I'll see you later."

Dave takes a deep breath as he watches the young wrestler walk out the locker room. _'Oh boy…' _he thought worriedly while burying his face in hand, _'this should be interesting…'_

* * *

**A/N:** Dun. Dun. Dun. Who will get to Trish first? Stay tune for more...


	22. Truth To Be Told

**A/N**: In response to those who last reviewed.

**Cenafaction.Stratusfaction13:** getting nervous eh? nice to know i'm doing something right. lol.i try to make it hard for readers to choose between Randy and John cuz you know, i wouldn't be able to choose either! but i did make up my mind...  
**TrishOrton:** just wait till a few more chapters. lol. thanks for reviewing as always!  
**Anna:** It might be Trish and John in the end...lol.  
**MissPhilippinesSuperStar:** thanks for your review. i hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**ChainGangDiva54:** hey thanks for reviewing. you're not the only one that wants Trish and John in the end. lol. you'll find out who gets to Trish first in this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 22

"**Truth to Be Told" **

"Hello?" Trish's cell phone went off just when she was about to go to bed. Yawning, she rolls over on her back and stares at the ceiling. "Oh hey, Stacey." She responds while rubbing her eyes. "What's up?"

There was a deep sigh coming from the other line. "Well…I'll be back on the road with Smackdown next week."

"That's great!" Trish exclaims excitedly. "But--" She pauses and wrinkles her forehead, "What about _Dancing with the_--"

"I came in third." Stacey replies disappointedly as Trish frowns on her behalf. She didn't think it would be already over, but then again with her busy schedule, she hasn't been watching.

"I'm sorry I didn't tune in for the finale…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm actually glad you didn't watch. Losing to Drew was fine…but to Jerry Rice!" She scoffs in disbelief. "Come on now, I can out dance that guy any day."

Trish chuckles. "I've seen you dance, Stacey and no matter what you're still a winner to me."

"Oh how touching, Trish."

"I'm serious!"

Stacey chuckles. "Thanks, girlfriend." Talking to Trish was suddenly making her feel better about the loss. "That means a lot."

"I guess I'll see you next week then…"

"You trying to get rid of me already?" Stacey exasperates offensively in a rather joking matter. "I haven't even mentioned John Cena yet."

She rolls her eyes. "You just did. Besides it's late and I have to get up early tomorrow to help train Sharmell, Jillian, and Melina." Trish reluctantly groans.

"Aren't you lucky?" Stacey says out of sarcasm. "Alrighty then. I'll just see you next week. Bye, Trish."

"Later, Stace."

* * *

"This is it." John and Amy stood in front of Trish's hotel room with the help of a few WWE Smackdown stars that led the way. They waited for what seems to be an awkward few seconds as the redhead peers at John from the corner of her eye. "Well?" He nervously turns to her as she folds her arms across her chest. "Aren't you gonna knock?"

"Yeah just give me a sec." John takes a deep long breath, contemplating when suddenly, out of nowhere, Amy mischievously knocks on the door and started running down the hallway. His eyes widen for he was just set up. "Amy!" He hissed while adjusting his cap nervously. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just helping you out," the redhead responds with a giggle. "I'll be in the lobby if you need me. Later!" She waved off as she hurriedly disappeared around the corner.

"I can't believe she did this to me." He thought while nodding in dismay. "Oh the next time I'm going to see her she'll--"

"John?" Trish opens the door, a gasp escaping from her lips at his surprising visit. He stood completely frozen as he nervously shifts his gaze towards the blonde. "What are you doing here?"

John coyly looks at her, his hands stuff in the pockets of his black hoodie. "Uh…hey, Trish." He drew in a few nervous gulps and weakly smiles.

"Hey…" She folds her arms across her chest and leans against the door. "What brings you here, champ?"

"I'm sorry if I bothered you, and if I am I can just leave."

"No, you didn't bother me." She reassures him, her eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment. "So uhh…what's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something important."

"You came all the way here just to talk?" Trish questioned in disbelief. "We could have done this over the phone."

"I know, but this is something I need to tell you in person." His eyes soften as awkward silence fell upon them. Trish tilts her head to the side and listens intently. "I really like you…a lot." She looks down and smiles in pleased embarrassment. "The times we had together were some of the best times I ever had, Trish and I--" John stammers nervously as he adjusted his ChainGang soldier cap in a way to avoid her gaze. "And I just wanted you to know that…"

There was a small pause. The blonde Canadian couldn't help but notice John's cheeks turning into a lighter shade of red. To Trish, he appeared rather uncomfortable and shy, not so much of himself, but nonetheless cute. "You came all the way here just to say this to me?" Brief silence caught them as he stares deeply into her eyes worriedly. Trish, in response, smiles in awed. "That's very sweet." His eyes soften. "I umm…" The Canadian bombshell brushes her blonde locks between her fingers in a rather nervous gesture. "I like you too, John." She bit her lip as a smile crossed his face. "You're an incredible, talented guy."

Uncomfortable silence fell upon them once again as their eyes shift off to different directions—anywhere but each other for it was such an awkward situation.

"So…" John clears his throat as he coyly looks back at Trish. "What now?"

* * *

Randy Orton arrived back to the hotel as he makes his way inside the lobby. Upon his approach to the elevator, he bumped into none other than Amy. "Oh I'm sorr— " He turns around and stops as his eyes grew larger at the sight of her. "Ames?" He scoffed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The redhead bit her lip. "I'm just…visiting." She responds, followed by a weak chuckle.

"You miss Trish already eh?" Randy smirks as Amy playfully punches him on the shoulder.

"I'll catch you later. I have to make a phone call."

"How long are you staying here?"

"Not too long. There's a RAW houseshow tomorrow." Randy nods his head as he watches Amy walk off towards a quiet place in the hotel to make that phone call.

A few moments later, Randy finally reached the floor Trish was staying at as he goes on and searches for the room number. As soon as he turned at a corner and another after that, he took a few steps and found it. Randy stood in front of her room, taking a few deep breaths before knocking. "Okay, Randy this is it." He whispers to himself as he raises his fist in mid-air. "There's no backing out now."

As soon as Randy was able to calm his nerves and relax, which took about a few minutes-- anxiously pacing back and forth across the hallway, he took another long breath and finally knocks a few times on the door. He waited patiently for her to answer and after a brief pause; Trish appeared from behind the door with her head sticking out. "Randy…" She slightly gasps in surprise as her eyes grew larger . "Uh…what brings you here?"

He looks down nervously before meeting her gaze. "Is this a bad time?"

"Yes." She responds sharply, shaking her head. "I wish you have called me and let me know beforehand that you were gonna come up here."

Randy sighs. "I know and I'm sorry. But this can't wait." His eyes soften when suddenly he heard a familiar, masculine voice coming from inside the room.

"Who is it, Trish?" Randy's lips parted as soon as his best friend John Cena appeared from behind her. At that very moment, he felt crushed and betrayed as though his heart as been ripped out from inside him. What pains Randy even more was seeing John and Trish as a picture perfect pair.

"Hey, buddy." Randy shook his head and weakly smiles.

"What's up, John? Didn't think I'd see you here," The young WWE Smackdown superstar groans in response.

"Yeah, just wanted to see Trish."

Randy looks away, "I bet." He turns to the blonde as their contact grew intense. "Well, you guys seem busy catching up on stuff I'm sure," he couldn't bear to even look at them as his gaze remains elsewhere, "so I'll leave you to it."

"Randy--"

"Goodnight, Trish." He interrupts her as she could see the hurt in his eyes. Randy then shifts his gaze back over to Cena and smiles. "Later, John."

"Yeah," he waved off as they watch him leave, "later."

Trish rolls her eyes and groans. "I'll be right back." She made John Cena go back inside the room as she follows Randy from behind. When he could hear Trish following his footsteps he quickened his pace hoping to reach the elevator before she does. But as soon as the elevator door closed on him he turned around, about to take the stairs, when suddenly Trish grabbed his shoulder and turned him around so that he could face her. "Randy." She studies him carefully, furrowing her eyebrows. "What's up?"

He pathetically shrugs his shoulders, "Nothing."

"Liar," Trish scoffs while glaring at him, "you didn't come all the way here just to tell me nothing."

"Just forget about it, Trish. You don't want to keep John waiting. He's not staying very long."

She deeply sighs. "Is there something wrong, Randy?"

He shook his head and groans. "Goodnight, Trish." Randy simply said as he pursed his lips and disappointedly leaves a puzzled Trish behind.

* * *

**A/N:** Things will get complicated in the next chapter. Thanks for reading...and don't forget to leave a review on your way out. Just maybe 5 more chapters left in the story. It's gonna be a tad bit longer than I expected.


	23. Only Time Will Tell

**A/N:** The reviews were great! Keep them up.

**candilicious:** Thanks for reviewing. Is John and Trish really together? I didn't really make that clear on the last chapter, but in this one you'll find out.  
**Cenafaction.Stratusfaction13:** hey, i'll definitely check out your story. i think you'll get even more nervous as the story reaches its end. lol. Thanks for the review.  
**TrishOrton:** Hey, thanks for reviewing like always! Stacey and Randy? hmmm...you're not the only one who thought of that. lol. I don't know...maybe? To be honest, I haven't even thought of that. lol.  
**LaMorena:** Thanks for reviewing. Trish and Randy do make a great couple! Maybe they'll get their happy ending, who knows? Oh wait, I do. lol.  
**ChainGangDiva54:** haha, sorry if the story is getting you frustrated. but regardless of the ending i hope you'll still like it! i get worried when reading the reviews and i probably will get even more nervous when i decided who i put Trish in the end.  
**gtea-angel:** thanks for reviewing. you'll find out sure in this chapter whether Trish and John are really together.  
**TrishStratusFan2007:** it could be Trish and Randy in the end, but you gotta stay tune. Thanks for the review.

What happened to all the John/Trish supporters? It appears most of you want Trish and Randy in the end. hmmmm...More surprises in this chapter...

* * *

Chapter 23

"**Only Time Will Tell"**

Just two more weeks left before Trish Stratus will make her return in the ring as she continues to train Sharmell, Jillian, and Melina at the gym inside the arena of Houston, Texas. The training has not only improved the divas in Smackdown but it did help Trish regain her strength from her ankle injury which has kept her from the ring for the past two months.

Moments ago Trish gave Sharmell, Jillian, and Melina a fifteen minute break and as she stayed in the gym to cool down, her cell phone started to ring. Trish digs through her gym bag and successfully finds it. "Hello?" She answered while squirting some water into her mouth from the bottle.

"Hey there, beautiful."

The blonde bit her lip and smiles. "Hey, John. Shouldn't you be at an autograph session right now?"

"Well I just arrived. But before I go out there I just wanted to hear your voice."

Trish coyly blushes in awe. Although the two are not officially dating, they have agreed to take things slow and remain friends and perhaps develop something even more in the near future. But now being on different shows, it would be the ultimate test to determine how they really feel about each other.

"That's cute, John." Trish glances over at her watch and realizes the fifteen minutes are up. "Well, I got to go." She says with a sigh just the thought of going back to work. "Call me later."

"I will. Bye, Trish." She hangs up the phone when just moments after Sharmell and Jillian returned to the gym. "Where's Melina?" She asked when she noticed it was only the two of them.

Sharmell rolls her eyes. "She still out there."

"Flirting with Randy," Jillian added as Trish shot her a look. This was beginning to make her angry.

"Very well," she groans trying to contain her anger. "I'll be right with you, ladies."

Trish, in her sweat pants and a simple black tank top, exits the gym. And just down the hallway, she spotted Randy and Melina talking nearby.

"So I thought maybe we can hang out some time." Melina giggled as she traced his jaw with her finger tips seductively, making Randy feel nervous.

"Uh yeah…maybe."

"What the hell is this?" Trish intrudes in their conversation as she glares evilly at Melina. Randy looks up in relief. _'Oh thank you.'_ He thought. "Break is over."

"Just five more minutes, Trish." She stares at Randy hungrily. "We were…just talking."

The blonde rolls her eyes, "Right. Well sorry to break it to you, honey but when I say break is over…" she moves closer to Melina, her expression deadly serious, "it's over."

Randy darted his eyes between the two as their contact grew intense. "You don't want to mess with me, Trish." Melina warned the former WWE women's champion.

"Oh please," the Canadian native chuckled, "I see the way you perform in the ring and, sweetie you're not exactly a threat."

"I believe it's not your job to patronize me, Trish."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you stop being a slut and start wrestling."

Melina cuts her off with an abrupt slap to the face. "You bitch!"

"Melina! What the hell?" Randy's eyes widen as he comes to Trish's aid. "Are you okay?"

The blonde breathed heavily, covering one side of her cheek that connected with Melina's hand as she sends her a dreadful look. There was a small pause when suddenly Trish pushes Randy out of the way and physically tackles her to the ground. "You want to say that again, bitch!" Melina begins screaming furiously, forcing Randy to carry Trish from off of her. "Damn it let me go! I'm not finished yet!"

"You need to calm down, Trish." Randy hauls her up on his shoulder. Despite all the kicking and punching he was getting from the blonde, he successfully brought her to his locker room and lies her down on the couch. "You could get fired for this."

Trish sits up and groans. "UGH! I can't believe that bitch slapped me."

"I can."

She shot Randy a look. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Cut Melina some slack, Trish. She and I were just talking."

She rolls her eyes. "Right, when she should be training."

"What has gotten into you lately?"

"What has gotten into me?" Trish scoffs, followed by a forced chuckle. "Well let's see…" she pauses and clasp her hands together, "for the past week my so-called best friend has been ignoring me again for—gee whatever reason that may be—and now I see him hitting on Melina who is supposed to be training and not wasting my time."

Randy rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably and sighs. "Trish, I--"

"You know what? Just forget about it. I'm so sick of you giving me the guilt trip here and making me feel like total crap." He furrows his eyebrows in bewilderment as Trish continues on. "You want to be an asshole? Fine." His jaw dropped as she slowly rises up from the couch and makes her way to the door. "I won't let it play with my emotions anymore."

"But--"

"This happens all the time, Randy. Why is that?" She questioned. "Is there something you want to tell me? Something that you're hiding?"

Silence fell upon them as the self-proclaimed legend killer drew in a few nervous gulps. Tension rises in the room when suddenly they broke their intense contact at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Trish groans and quickly answers it. "What!"

The leggy blonde stood back in astonishment. "Gee, is that how you greet your friend?" Trish's jaw dropped as a smile crossed her face. "Uh yeah hello to you too."

"Stacey! You're here!" The Canadian bombshell shrieked excitedly as she threw her arms around her. "You look great."

"Hey, you too." Stacey observed as soon as they broke apart from their hug. "I see you've been working out." Her eyes then drifted over to Randy and then back at Trish. "You know I was about to go to Randy and ask for you…but then you're here." She lifts an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why is that?"

Randy and Trish exchange looks. "We were just talking."

"Right…" Stacey chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I have a meeting with Stephanie about my return. I'll call and set up a meeting with you too."

"Meeting?"

"Yeah, we have a lot to catch up." She winked while exiting the locker room. "Nice seeing you, Randy."

He groans, "Yeah." Trish turns around, and she too, leaves the room.

* * *

Later that night, Trish met up with Stacey in her hotel room as they watched recorded episodes of _Dancing with the Stars_ Stacey have taped to show Trish. As the blonde Canadian has her eyes clued to the television screen, Stacey peered at her from the corner of her eye, very curious to know what's been going on in her life while she was gone. "So," she clears her throat out as she made Trish look away from the TV, "what's up with you and Randy eh? When I walked inside the locker room it looked as if you two were in the middle of something."

She rolls her eyes. "It's nothing, Stace. We just had an argument."

"Over what?"

Trish turns to the leggy blonde. "Can't you see I'm watching here?"

"Well it's recorded, Trish." She smirks. "You can watch it anytime."

The short blonde releases a heavy sigh. "I don't even want to talk about it."

There was a moment of silence as Stacey nods her head considerately. "Fine, so how's John doing?"

"He's doing well."

Stacey grins, "Uh huh and are you two like a--"

"Couple?" She finishes off as though she could read her mind. "No, we're not."

Stacey frowns. "That's a shame. He's hot."

Trish rolls her eyes and chuckles. "We're taking things slow, Stace."

"Okay, take all the time you need. But just remember, John is a really sweet guy." Trish turns to her female companion and listens intently, "I thought it was so romantic when he came all the way to Smackdown just to see you and tell you how he felt." She gushed. "Think about it, Trish. He came after you. When you broke up with Randy did he ever come after you?" Stacey questioned, putting the blonde Canadian in deep thought. Silence filled the room as a smirk then crossed her face, "Didn't think so."

* * *

As Trish and Stacey said their goodbyes that night, Trish makes her way down the lobby of the hotel to find Randy when suddenly she was approached by none other than Vince McMahon. She faces him with a weak smile. "Hey, Vince…"

He adjusted his tie and groans. "Trish, I was informed that you tackled Melina earlier today." The blonde gulps nervously. "I believe your job was to train her…not beat her up."

"Mr. MaMahon, I can explain."

He crosses his arms and listens. "Please do."

"Well…" she started off nervously, "I was just--"

"She was only giving Melina a taste of some of her moves." Randy fills in from behind, helpingTrish out. "I saw the whole thing, Vince. It was just part of training." The blonde turns to Randy in bewilderment.

"Very well." The boss groans. "Anyway, have Dave or Randy told you about your storyline when you return to the ring?"

She wrinkles her forehead. "No, they haven't."

"Well since you and Melina are getting along so well," he says in a rather sarcastic tone, "I thought it'd be interesting if you two start feuding. Batista and Randy will go one on one with MNM for the tag team titles. Melina will make the interference and that's when you come in."

Trish lifts an eyebrow. "Sounds great, Vince. I can't wait to go out there and do some ass kicking."

He smiles. "You two have a goodnight." Vince adjusted his suit as he makes his way outside where a limo was waiting for him. Trish then turns back to Randy.

"Thanks for helping me out."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It was nothing really."

There was a moment of awkward silence as they avert from each other's gaze. "Randy, I was actually looking for you."

"Okay, here I am."

She bit her lip and sighs. "Look, I'm sorry for going off like that."

"Whatever," Randy just shrugged his shoulder, "it's okay if you were jealous."

"And I--" Trish pauses in mid-sentence and tilts her head to the side, "jealous!" She scoffed as a mischievous grin crossed his face. "You thought I was jealous?"

"Isn't that why you tackled Melina?"

"No! I tackled her because--" She lost her train of thought and sighs while shaking her head in frustration. "Because she's a bitch."

"And you weren't?"

Trish beams coldly at him. "You know what? Just forget it."

"Trish, wait." Randy turns her back around so that their eyes could meet. "I'm sorry for being a jerk to you this past week. It's just--"

Trish studies his eyes carefully. She could tell that he was pretty nervous and that it sounded important. "What is it?"

He moistened his lips and heaves a deep breath. "Trish," he started off uneasily, "there is something you should know." She furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment. "Something I've wanted to tell you for so long now."

"Okay…" Trish tilts her head to the side and listens carefully.

"Trish, I--" But before Randy could say anything, they were interrupted by the sound of Trish's cell phone going off as she takes it out from her back pocket and groans.

"Hello?" She answered as Randy waits patiently. "Oh hey, John." Randy looked away from Trish and sighs_. 'Great, perfect timing,'_ He thought sadly. "What's up?"

"You know, Trish I should go."

"Can you hold on a sec?" She puts the phone on hold and faces Randy. "Wait, what is it that you need to tell me?"

He shook his head in dismay. "You know funny thing is it totally slipped out of my mind." Her expression was almost blank and uncomprehending. "I really don't know anymore. So uh…I'm just gonna go."

She sighs, "Randy…" Trish watches on as he exits the hotel. She puts the phone back in her ear. "John, let me call you back."

* * *

It was late in the evening as Trish heads outside in hopes to find Randy. The night was cool and windy, but it didn't stop her from searching. While walking for a few blocks, she suddenly spotted Matt Hardy standing in front of a nearby restaurant alone not too far from the hotel. She turns around and smiles at his way. "Hey, Matt." The blonde greeted him as he looks over his shoulder in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

His lips slightly parted at her unexpected appearance. "Oh I just had dinner and I'm waiting for someone." Matt looked rather nervous as he scans around cautiously.

"Oh is it a date?" Trish teased as Matt kept quiet, feeling very uncomfortable at the moment. He hoped that Trish would just leave before she finds out who he is really with. "Anyway, have you seen Randy by any chance?"

He wrinkles his forehead in bewilderment. "Uh, I don't think so. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to him and he just walked off."

"Well, no I haven't seen him around." Matt responds as Trish nods her head.

There was a small pause.

"Yeah…so…" Trish clears her throat as the wind brought shivers down her spine. "Who are you waiting for?" She asks while folding her arms with her sweater to keep warm.

Matt bit his lip when suddenly he heard his name from nearby._ 'Damn it, too late.'_ He cursed himself. "Sorry I took so long, bro. I was--"

Trish's mouth fell open as her eyes grew larger at the figure standing before her. Matt's male companion also looked back, his lips slightly parted. "Trish..." Matt darted his eyes between the two worriedly as eerie silence filled the air.

"Jeff…"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay let me know what you think!


	24. Under My Skin

**A/N:** Oh wow, I'm sooo happy with the feedback. SO Happy you guys have no idea. Reviews are just so damn encouraging and I can't thank you guys enough. I find it interesting that John/Trish supporters all of a sudden start showing up on the reviews. haha. And that's cool. it's nice to know you guys are still reading the story and again thank you. it is almost finished! just maybe...uhh about four more chapters.

**Heart2Handgun** - yay, it's finally to hear from you again. and i agree, Randy is being a lil jerk.  
**ChainGangDiva54** - good. i'm so glad you're still sticking around for the story. and you're definitely not the only John/Trish supporter. there are plenty now ever since i mentioned it. lol.  
**Cenafaction.Stratusfaction13** - hey, i'm getting nervous too just reading all the reviews. haha. you'll just have to wait and see who Trish ends up with in the end...it could be John...it could be Randy..heck..it could even be Jeff...lol.  
**MissPhilippinesSuperStar** - thanks for reviewing. i don't know what happens next...(well i do) you'll just have to read the next chapter. lol. hehe.  
**shawna:** thanks for the review. hmmm..it could be Trish and John in the end. lol. who knows? I do! hah.  
**TrishStratusfan2007** - thanks! i'm glad you're liking it.  
**TrishOrton** - wow i never thought of Melina as a horse face before. haha. i just had to have Trish tackle Melina in this story. heck, i would. lol.  
**VolcomStoneBabe** - thanks for the review. you're not the only one that wants John and Trish together. hehe.  
**iloverandycena854** - are you sure Trish and Cena are dating in real life? hmmm...i heard it was just a rumor.  
**gtea-angel** - yeah, i just have to make things more complicated. i love drama. lol.  
**Amyy** - hopefully you get your questions answered in the next few chaps. thanks for the review.

okay so where the heck did all the Randy and Trish supporters went? lol. it's like you all of a sudden disappeared..and then John/Trish fans start showing up. lol. very interesting.alright, R&R. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 24

"**Under My Skin" **

Stacey left her hotel room the following morning to get ready for an upcoming houseshow that day. She walked down the hallway and inside an elevator. Once she reached the lobby, the elevator doors opened and there was Trish Stratus standing right in front of her, just about to head on upstairs. Stacey wrinkles her forehead and noticed the swelling in her eyes and the lost color on her face. She figured the Canadian native has been crying for whatever reason and drinking her sorrows away.

"Trish, what happened?" Stacey held her hand and led her to a couch nearby as the two sat down. "Trish?"

The blonde weakly looks up. "After I left your hotel room last night, I went to look for Randy." She struggled to speak as more tears came streaming down her cheeks. "He was about to tell me something that sounded really important till John called on my cell. That's when Randy walked off and so I went after him." Stacey stares at her worriedly. "So I kept looking and looking till I ran into Matt. And you wouldn't believe who was there with him."

She gives her a quizzically stare. "Who?"

"Jeff." Trish mumbled unclearly, making it hard for Stacey to understand what she was saying.

"Who?"

"Freakin' Jeff Hardy!" The blonde exclaimed impatiently as Stacey's eyes grew larger.

"No way." She shook her head in disbelief. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes! I saw him with my own eyes."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing I just left."

"And did he try stopping you?" Stacey questioned.

"No, Matt stopped him from going after me."

"What is Jeff doing here anyway?"

Trish nods her head. "I really don't know, Stace" She says with a deep sigh. "I just know I need to get away from it somehow."

"You look like a wreck. Let me take you upstairs so you could shower."

She groans. "Good idea."

As Stacey helped Trish back to her room, the leggy blonde puts the covers over her and slowly shuts the door behind to let her rest. Once outside the hotel room, Stacey turned around and gasped as Randy appeared out of nowhere. "Shit," startled she hits him on the shoulder, "don't do that!"

His eyes soften. "Is Trish okay?"

Stacey scoffs in response with her icy glare, "Like you care."

"I care!" He follows her as she started walking down the hallway.

She stops in front of an elevator and folds her arms across her chest. "Trish was looking all over for you last night."

"Why would she do that?"

"Well gee I don't know. Maybe because she wants to talk and yet again you just leave!" Randy rubs his eyes out of frustration. "You know, I wonder what you're hiding."

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" The elevator doors open as the two walk inside.

"I'm not exactly an idiot, Randy." Stacey presses the lobby button, the elevator doors closing. "I know you're hiding something because you're always running away from it."

"What happened last night?" He avoided the subject not only because he didn't want to tell her what he is really hiding but because his main concern is Trish. "Stacey!"

"She was looking for you and she happened to bump into Matt who was with Jeff."

His eyes grew larger. "She saw Jeff?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"And?"

"Nothing, she left and pretty much got drunk over it."

Randy pursed his lips and sighs. "Poor, Trish." His eyes turned into an icy glare. "I swear to God if I ever see his face--"

"Cool it, Randy." Stacey tells him. "You still haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"Are you running away from something?"

He groans reluctantly when suddenly the elevator doors opened. Randy faces the leggy blonde and sighs. "I gotta go." He stepped out as Stacey follows and watches him leave the hotel.

"Don't do anything stupid, Randy!"

* * *

Just an hour away before Smackdown starts as Randy slips into his wrestling gear and gets ready for his tag team match with Batista against MNM. Just moments later, his tag team partner enters his locker room as Randy got up from the bench he was previously on and share a one-arm hug with Dave. "What's up, man? You psyched about the match?"

Randy just shrugged his shoulders as he puts on knee pads. "Whatever."

"Come on, man. You gotta cheer up." Dave pats him on the back. "I don't know if you noticed, but lately you're wrestling hasn't been all that great like it should. When you're out there you gotta put all that shit behind you."

Randy deeply sighs as he sits back down and covers his face in hand. "I know."

"You know what you need, man?" Dave takes a seat next to him on the bench. "You need some down time. John has invited us to his crib at Massachusetts this weekend. You should go. Just us guys."

"Nah, man." Randy nods his head. "Count me out of it."

"What? Why?"

"I'm going back home to St. Louis that's why."

"What's there?"

"My house." Randy groans irritably as he begins to put on his wrestling boots. Dave sighs in disappointment.

"Alright, suit it yourself." There was a small pause. "Anyway, I think we'll be getting a new superstar here soon." Randy just shrugged his shoulders. "I think I've seen him before. He has that multi-colored hair thing going on."

Randy shot him a look. "You mean Jeff Hardy?" Dave's eyes widen at the name. "You're telling me he's here?"

"Well I just saw him leave Vince's office. I didn't think it was Trish's Jeff." Randy shot him a look. "I mean Trish's former Jeff."

He groans, "That son of a bitch…"

"Whoa, whoa now," Dave steps in front of the door, blocking Randy's way as soon as he headed for the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"What? I'm going out there."

"What for?"

"I simply just want to talk to the guy."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Randy narrows his eyes at him. "Why not?"

"Because you have a hot head right now and I know what you're capable of doing when you're angry." The self-proclaimed legend killer groans out of annoyance. "You need to stop worrying about him and focus on our match tonight."

"Alright, just please let me out."

"You gotta promise me you won't hurt the guy. You could get into serious trouble with Vince."

Randy bit his lip. "Not even a punch?"

"Dude, I know how much you care about Trish but beating the crap out of her ex who left her with a broken heart won't help solve anything."

"Okay, Dr. Phil." Randy says jokingly as Dave sends him a glare for the comment. "Just move already." Batista reluctantly steps aside, allowing Randy to finally walk out. Once he stepped out, he spotted Matt and Jeff Hardy talking nearby.

"Hey, Matt." Randy greeted as he casually walks by.

"Hey, man. How's it going?"

Randy looks from the elder Hardy to the younger one "Didn't think I'd see you here." Randy groans as he gives him the cold glare.

Matt darted his eyes between the two nervously. He knows how much Randy hated his brother's guts after what he did to Trish. "So how's your music career?" Randy suddenly questioned with his arms crossed. "It didn't go so well did it?"

"How do you know?"

"Why else would you be here?"

"Listen, Randy." Matt groans before he goes any further. "This was actually Vince's idea. He thought it would be a great comeback to reunite the Hardy Boys instead of having Jeff move to TNA. The fans will love it and ratings would go up."

Randy looks down and chuckles. "So you're return has nothing to do with Trish?"

"Cool it, Randy." The self-proclaimed legend killer looks over his shoulder as he comes face to face with Trish Stratus. Her gaze then shifts from Randy to Jeff. So much history between them as Matt, Randy, and Dave who just appeared from the locker room to make sure Randy doesn't do anything stupid, watches on as the former couple finds themselves in an awkward situation, their eyes fixated on each other.

"Trish…" Jeff breathed heavily. "Are you okay?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I got worried last night. You just walked off."

"Matt made sure I came back to the hotel safely." Trish turns to the elder Hardy and mouthed him a thank you. She shook her head and faced Jeff. "So what are you doing here?"

He weakly smiles. Trish was not being the sweet woman he used to know, but Jeff completely understood her behavior. She wasn't going to give him a warm welcome after all the shit he put her through. "Vince re-hired me." He nervously replies.

"Yeah we got that." Randy retorts as the blonde shot him a look.

"Can you guys leave us please?" She forgot that the three of them were still there, listening to every word of their conversation. "I'd like to talk to Jeff alone."

Matt nods his head, wanting to get away from it all. "Yeah, sure thing. Come on guys." Dave follows the elder Hardy, but noticed Randy staying behind.

"Hey," he hissed to the young WWE Smackdown superstar, "let's go."

Randy looked at Trish with concern in his eyes. He didn't want to leave her alone with Jeff after all the pain he has caused her and certainly didn't want to see her hurt again. There was a lot of history between the two and the thought of Trish wanting to be alone with Jeff sickened him. On his way towards the corner of the hallway, trailing behind Dave and Matt, he looked at their way from a good distance, frustration getting the best of him as he aggressively punched a wall and walks off.

As soon as Jeff and Trish were alone in the hallway, awkward silence fell upon them as Jeff's eyes wandered on the floor nervously, unsure of what to say or what to expect now being alone with the woman he still loves after all this time. They haven't seen each other for a couple of years now and being in the same building has alreadycreated a lot of tension between them.

"That Randy guys cares a lot about you." Jeff observed as a small smile crept over her face.

"Yeah, well he's been there for me ever since you left."

He nods his head as the guilt that's been haunting him for awhile now took over his emotions. Jeff didn't intend to hurt Trish, but thepain he could see in her eyes showed how much damaged he caused and the mistake he has made."I missed you, Trish." Jeff says softly, his eyes expressing sincerity and honesty. "I thought a lot about you."

Tears begin to collect in her eyes as she fails to fight them back. The memory of Jeff leaving clouded her mind and the pain that it caused her brought painful memories. She bit her lip as tears came streaming down her cheeks. "I--" Trish struggles to speak as she stares deeply into his eyes, "I missed you too, Jeff."

* * *

"What do you mean Jeff Hardy is back?" John questioned Amy in disbelief as soon as she informed him the news.

She drew in a few nervous gulps as soon as she noticed the fury in his eyes at the sound of his name. "Vince for some reason re-hired him and put him in Smackdown." The redhead replies. "That's what I know..."

"But Trish is in Smackdown."

Amy bit her lip and watches John rub the back of his neck out of frustration. "You got nothing to worry about..." She reassures him as the champ scoffs in response.

"Jeff is Trish's first love, Ames. What if she decides to get back with him?"

"Jeff also left her with a broken heart, John. I know Trish and trust me, she's not very forgiving."

"But what if she is huh?" He asks worriedly. "She's been waiting for the day of his return like forever. You can't just say they'll never get back together because with the history they have, they can."

Amy rolls her eyes. "Stop being pessimistic and think positive, John. You need to relax."

"How can I relax when I'm finally getting somewhere with Trish and all of a sudden the love of her life waltz back into her world just so he could be with her?"

"We don't know that for sure."

"It doesn't matter, Amy. As soon as they lay eyes on each other, they're gonna forget about everything and start again."

The redhead crosses her arms. "What makes you think that's going to happen?"

"Believe me, I've seen alot of chick flicks and it always ends that way."

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever, I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I hope you're right." John says with a sigh. Although he is aware of how Trish felt about him, he fears that Jeff's return may ruin a future relationship he could have with the Canadian bombshell. "I hope you're right..."

* * *

**A/N:** Dun. Dun. Dun. Oh what's going to happen next? Stay tune for more...


	25. Clueless

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! Thank you for the reviews. We're just only two chapters away (not counting this one) till the end so hang in there! This chapter includes the lyrics of the song "Far Away" by Nickelback which has to do alot with what's going on in the story. R&R. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 25

"**Clueless" **

"I can't believe you decided to go on a date with Jeff Hardy tomorrow." Stacey exclaims as they both took a seat on the back of the charter bus with the leggy blonde on the aisle side and Trish next to the window. The WWE Smackdown stars were to arrive in Detroit, Michigan for a Smackdown houseshow in about five hours as more came in to fill the bus.

Trish groans in response. "It's not a date." She hissed. "He just invited me to dinner."

"Uh huh sure." Stacey rolls her eyes. "You rather go hang out with the guy who totally broke your heart and not with me?" She scoffs offensively. "Nice to know I'm loved."

"Stace, there's just a lot of unanswered questions okay?"

"I wonder how John would feel about this."

"He doesn't even know. And if he did, it would be totally fine since we're not even dating."

Moments later, Randy and Dave entered the bus as they occupied the seat across from Stacey and Trish. "Hey, ladies." Dave greeted with a smile. Randy finds himself looking at Trish before sitting down on the window side. Stacey caught him looking when suddenly Matt and Jeff entered the bus. The back seats were filled as they end up sitting way up front. Stacey immediately notices the icy glare on Randy's face as soon as he his sights on Jeff.

"You really need to tell her how you feel." Dave whispers to Randy, knowing how much keeping the secret is killing him. "Or at least tell John the truth." But being the stubborn guy he is there was no way Dave could talk him into it.

"It's not that easy, man." Randy groans irritably as he covers his eyes with a baseball cap. "Now leave me alone. I'm going to sleep."

They were about halfway to Detroit as the bus driver stopped at a rest area before they go any further. Trish flutters her eyes open, falling asleep for almost the entire time as she stretched her arms and waked Stacey up. A few begin exiting the bus while others stayed behind. Stacey got up, yawning as she follows Dave outside.

"Did you get any sleep?" Trish turned her head as Randy occupied Stacey's seat next to her.

"Yeah, but not much." The blonde rubs her eyes, followed by a yawn. "You?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Sorta."

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_cause you know,_

_You know, you know_

Trish nods her head. "Can I ask you a question?" She asks, tilting her head to the side and searching his eyes carefully.

"It's a free country, Trish."

"We used to be honest with each other. What happened?"

He looks away and deeply sighs. "It's complicated."

"How?"

"Just don't worry about it."

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

"But you're my best friend, Randy." She tells him. "We used to tell each other everything…" There was a small pause. "Something is bothering you I just know it."

"I told you to forget about it, Trish." Hint of frustration filled his voice as Trish looks at him worriedly. Moments later, Stacey and Dave arrived from their trip to the restroom as Randy got up and returned to his seat.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know,_

_You know, you know_

* * *

They finally arrived five hours later in Detroit around 1 o'clock in the afternoon where they will be staying at the Holiday Inn. As soon as a few of the Smackdown superstars and divas entered the hotel, they all lined up in the lobby to check in and receive the keys to their room.

Once Trish and Stacey got theirs, they took the elevator to the fifth floor where they will be rooming together. Once they found their room, Stacey went ahead to open it when momentarily Dave and Randy were heading towards their direction.

"Ha, looks like we got joined rooms." Dave says while inserting the card key into the hole.

"How fun!" Stacey squealed. "We could have a little party." She finally opens the door to their room as the ladies walked in with Trish shutting the door behind. In the room, there were two bedrooms, a lovely and spacious bathroom including a shower and bathtub, a large couch with a folding bed underneath, and a television set. On the left side of the room, there was another door which led to Dave and Randy's room as Stacey went ahead to open it.

"Oh wow," Once Stacey opened the door she immediately noticed a bouquet of flowers sitting on a round table next to the couch. Dave and Randy slowly walked inside the girl's room as a grin crossed her face. "Trish, I think this is for you."

"Who is it from?" Dave asked curiously when suddenly the Canadian diva appeared from the bathroom. She wrinkles her forehead and begins reading the note. As they watched her read, a smile suddenly crept over her face. "They're from John."

Stacey gasps in awed. "Oh my God," she places her hands over her mouth, "how sweet of him!"

Dave turns to Randy and noticed the down look on his face as he casually walks back inside their room. Sighing, Dave follows him and shuts the door behind.

"I'm gonna call him." Trish takes out her cell phone and anxiously heads on outside. "I'll be right back."

Stacey grins. "Take your time."

"_I think this is the perfect time to tell her."_ Stacey hears Dave's voice from the other side of the room. "What the..." The walls weren't exactly sound proof, but then again it could just be Dave yelling at Randy. It immediately brought her attention as she places her ears against the wall to listen.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

"Tell her what, Dave?"

He scoffs in response due to Randy's stubbornness. "That you love her!"

Stacey's eyes widen on the other side of the wall. _'Randy is in love with Trish?' _She whispers in disbelief.

"She deserves to know the truth don't you think?"

_So far away_

_(so far away)_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_(so far away)_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

* * *

Just a few more minutes before Randy heads out in the ring to face Mercury after Trish's first houseshow match against Melina. Melina was able to get a few shots at the former 6-time woman's champion, but Trish was just too good as she dominated throughout the match. Randy watches on from backstage and noticed the huge standing ovation Trish was getting from the crowd as the 'Let's go Trish chants" filled the arena. Trish preps for the chick kick as Melina managed to think ahead and duck from her devastating finisher. However Trish retaliated with a kick to the mid-section, running towards the ropes and giving Melina the stratusfaction to get the 1-2-3. The crowd went wild as the referee held up Trish's arm for the victory.

"That's your cue." One of the backstage managers says to Randy. Before his entrance music hits, Trish appeared from the curtains with a huge smile on her face. Stacey was there to congratulate her. "You did great out there, Trish!"

"Thanks. It feels great to be back!" She turns to Randy and smiles. "Good luck out there."

"Thanks."

Stacey darted her eyes between the two and gave Randy the look.

At the end of his match Randy claim victory after giving Mercury the RKO. While being congratulated by the crew and some of the Smackdown stars backstage, the self-proclaimed legend killer entered his locker room where he surprisingly finds Stacey sitting on the couch waiting for him. "What are you doing here?"

Stacey casually rises to her feet and stares deeply into his eyes. "I know what you're hiding, Randy."

He raises an eyebrow. "What am I hiding?"

"That fact that you're in love with Trish."

Randy's face fell and his eyes open wide.

"No need to deny it anymore."

"So you've been getting all up on my business is that it?" Randy turned away and begins packing his stuff.

"I overheard you and Dave talking." Stacey bit her lip, aware of his frustrations. "And this is some serious stuff and you should really tell her…"

He looks at her and scoffs. "You don't get it either, Stace. You can't just go up to someone and tell them that you love them, especially when they're into someone else."

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

'_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

"So you're just gonna run away is that it?" She questions in disbelief. "That's not the Randy I used to know."

"I'm not running."

"Then where are you going?"

He groans. "I'm done with my segment and we have the weekend to ourselves so I'm gonna go back home to St. Louis and relax."

"What about Trish? You're just gonna let her go on this ridiculous dinner with Jeff."

Randy furrows his eyebrows. "What dinner?"

_So keep breathing_

'_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

Moments ago, Randy returned to the hotel to pack his stuff for he had a flight to catch later on that evening. As soon as everything was all packed up and ready to go, he heard the ladies walk inside their rooms. Just then, Randy overheard Stacey saying she'll go right back to the lobby to get some coffee, giving him the opportunity to be alone with Trish. As soon as he felt sure Stacey was no longer in the room, Randy nervously knocks on the door which led to their room.

After a brief moment of waiting, Trish finally opens the door.

"Hey, Randy." She smiles, and noticed his packed bags collected on the floor. She looks back up at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "Where you going?"

"I'm just going back home for the weekend."

"Oh. I thought you're gonna hang out with Dave and John at his place?"

He shook his head, "I don't think so. Besides, I have a lot of things to do."

"Okay."

There was a moment of silence.

"So what is this I'm hearing about you agreeing to go on this ridiculous dinner with Jeff tomorrow?"

Trish rolls her eyes followed by a deep groan. "Why are people making a big deal about it? It's not like a date or anything."

"So it is true." He stares at her in disbelief. "After all the shit he put you through--"

"Randy, there are a lot of unanswered questions," she replies, "and I just want to sit down with him and talk."

"You don't need answers from him, Trish. Its all clear after he left you don't you think?"

Trish averts from his gaze as she brushes her blonde hair back. "I need you to stop being overprotective of me and let me do this."

Randy scoffs in response. "I can't believe you're gonna actually go through dinner with him." He slightly chuckles. "I thought you don't ever want to see Jeff again."

"It hurts to see him, Randy. But he's part of WWE now and I can't avoid him forever."

"You can try."

Trish tilts her head to the side and frowns. "Randy."

"What if he makes a move on you or somethin'? Huh?"

"Jeff is not like that."

"Okay, but what if he wants you back? Then what?"

Trish pursed her lips and sighs. "Does it look like I know everything? I don't know, Randy. I really don't know what to expect."

He nods his head in dismay. "Whatever. You know what? Do what the hell you want. Just don't come crying to me when it doesn't go your way."

She gives him an icy glare and a look of disapproval. "You've changed, Randy…"

"Yeah, well so did you."

"Wait," Randy stops and looks over his shoulder as Trish searches his eyes carefully, "what do you mean I've changed?"

He shook his head with a forced chuckle. "It amazes me that till this very day, you still don't know…" She wrinkles her forehead in bewilderment. "Goodbye, Trish."

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

He turns back around and shuts the door behind as Trish wrinkles her forehead in bewilderment. _'Don't know what?'_

* * *

**A/N:** We are sooo close! Don't forget to review and I'll do my best to update ASAP. Peace.


	26. Letting You Go

**A/N:** Just one chapter away, everyone! Thanks again for reviewing and being patient with me. This chapter is...well...you'll find out. lol. R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26

**"Letting You Go" **

Randy Orton arrived in St. Louis, Missouri around 4 o'clock in the morning. As soon as he picked up his luggage at the baggage claim, he met up with his father Bob Orton Jr. in front of the airport upon his arrival.

"Hey, son." His father greeted as the two share a warm hug. "How was the flight?"

Randy smiles followed by a deep yawn. "Well I didn't fly first class so it kind of sucked." Bob slightly chuckles. "But other than that it's great to be home."

"It's nice to have you home, son." Bob Orton then helps him with his luggage as he leads the way to the car in the parking garage.

The ride home to Randy's beautiful two-story house wasn't too long for it only took about half an hour to get there from the airport. As soon as they arrived, Randy tiredly walks towards his grand porch while dragging his luggage from behind. He then inserted the house key inside the hole and opens the front door.

His house was quite new. Randy had it for a year now and there was barely any furniture due to being on the road most of the time. People would expect a guy like Randy to be a complete mess, but luckily he isn't as home very often to cause a riot. He even has his parents check the house from time to time. Everything was just so neat—almost neat as Trish's home in Toronto which is always tidy.

As soon as Randy got situated, he tried to go back to sleep but couldn't do so as he headed downstairs to join his father for coffee.

"Can't sleep huh?"

Randy nodded his head, taking a seat across from his father on the table, "Nope."

Bob went ahead to make him some coffee. "So tell me," he starts off while pouring some coffee into an empty cup he grabbed from one of the cupboards, "how's everyone in the business?"

"Pretty good."

"Uh huh," Bob noticed the grave tone of his voice, "and how's Trish doing?"

It was the topic Randy hoped his father didn't have to mention, but knowing how his son felt about Trish and what they once had, it was no surprise to him.

"She's doing just fine," he grunted in response, "but can we not talk about her?"

Bob raises an eyebrow. "Why, did you two get into a fight?"

"No, I just--" Randy pauses in mid-sentence and sighs, "I just don't want to have a conversation about Trish for once."

"Hey, you're the one that talks about her."

Randy did not respond, but it was true. Every time he's in some engaging conversation with his father he would always mention Trish and talk constantly about how great and wonderful she is. Bob is aware of the friendship his son shares with the Canadian bombshell and he knew very well that Randy is much in love with her whether he admitted or not.

"Listen, son." Bob places the coffee in front of Randy. "If something is bothering you--"

The self-proclaimed legend killer interrupts him with a deep groan, "Nothing is bothering me, Dad."

"Oh really?" Bob tilts his head to the side and studies him carefully

There was a moment of silence as Randy looks down and deeply sighs in response. "Okay you got me," The old man smiles.

"Alright," Bob gets comfortable in his seat as he sits back to listen.

"So there's this girl…"

"You mean Trish Stratus."

Randy shot him a look. "How did you--" He stops and groans. "Never mind. So anyway…there's this guy…"

"John Cena."

He stares at his father in disbelief. "Okay you're starting to freak me out."

Bob chuckles. "Relax. It's no secret that John has his eyes on Trish. I remember when he came over to the house, just a few weeks after his debut on WWE, I asked him if he had his eyes set on any diva and he mentioned Trish." Randy smiles, remembering the moment, "And you mentioned the same diva when I asked you."

He pursed his lips and deeply sighs. "You know what sucks, Dad?"

"Hmmm?"

"They really like each other," there was a small pause as the thought depresses him, "and I can't do anything about it.

"Have you told her how you felt?"

"I've tried so many times, but there are always these interferences which tells me that maybe I shouldn't tell her." Bob frowns on his son's behalf. "Ever since we stopped dating I thought you know everything was going to be okay. But no, each day when I'm not with her gets harder. And just when I was about to move on, she and John gets closer and they look great together and that kills me."

"Son, you obviously have all these emotions locked up inside of you and if you keep them to yourself any longer it's just gonna keep building up and eventually you will explode."

Randy averts form his gaze and sighs. He knew his father is right. Heck, he seems to always be right. Like what they always say, fathers know best. "You're gonna have to tell her." Bob advises him. "Sure Trish and John are your best friends, but it's not fair to them if you just keep it to yourself."

"You know the worst part about it is?" He rubs his eyes irritably just the thought of saying his name. "Jeff Hardy is back."

Bob's eyes fell open in surprise. "Oh…well…" he bit his lip and groans, "that's bad…."

Randy scoffs in response as he releases a sigh out of frustration. "I think I'm gonna need more time before I tell her. I mean I really want to tell her, Dad but I'm looking for the right moment."

"Take all the time you need, Randy. Just don't wait too long before it's too late."

He sighs. "That's what I'm afraid of…" he averts from his gaze, "But maybe I should let it go..."

"Is that what you really want?"

"No. But It's probably what she wants."

* * *

Back in Pennsylvania, Trish teamed up with Stacey to face Melina and Jillian in a diva tag team match for a houseshow that night. As soon as the show was over, Trish and Stacey headed back to the hotel where she'll be getting ready for dinner with Jeff Hardy.

"You know, I could tell him that you couldn't make it because you're sick or something." Stacey suggested as soon as Trish got out of the shower wearing a white bath robe and a towel wrapped around her hair. "You don't have to go through this, Trish."

"Yeah, but I want to."

"Are you falling back in love with him or something?"

Trish shot her a look. "No, I just--" She stops and groans, shaking her head, "damn it I already told you why I'm doing this." The Canadian native begins digging through her luggage for something to wear that night.

"Okay well if you want to get out of it just call me and I'll simply rescue you."

She looks at the leggy blonde and smirks. "Thanks, Stace. Anyway, what should I wear?"

"Something sexy." Stacey suggested.

"Why?"

"So you could shove it in his face." She wrinkles her forehead in bewilderment. "He made a mistake for leaving you and he should realize that."

Trish rolls her eyes. "I'm going to stick with jeans and a shirt."

"How attractive," Stacey says rather sarcastically. Trish ignored the comment. "At least let me do your hair and make-up."

* * *

In John's hometown of Newbury, Massachusetts Dave Batista and John Cena were sitting out on the porch after a game of football with a few of John's family members and friends. It was now just the two of them outside of John's home, drinking beer in silence.

"You alright?" Dave turns to John who appeared awfully quiet.

"Yeah, man. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

John shrugged his shoulders. "Trish…" there was a small pause, "and Jeff. I don't know, man. It bugs the hell out of me that he's back."

"Randy feels the same way."

"What does Randy have to do with it?"

Dave drew in a few nervous gulps. "Nothing, I'm just saying that he feels the same way about Jeff now being around. You know how close Randy and Trish are."

John raises an eyebrow. "Speaking of Randy he's been acting really weird towards me and Trish lately. I mean we use to kick it and now…" he pauses as Dave could feel sweat trickling down his back nervously, "he wouldn't even come down here and chill. It's always been us three kicking it yah know what I mean?" Dave weakly nods his head. "Would you know anything about it, dawg? You two see each other like every day right?"

"He's just--" Dave stammers on his sentence, "Randy is going through--" John raises an eyebrow. "Look, do you remember the mysterious girl he was secretly dating?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it has something to do with that."

John nods his head. "He's still going head over heels for her eh? Man, I wish we knew who she was. This girl must be somethin' for Randy to stick around."

Dave uneasily chuckles as he takes a gulp of the beer. "Oh yeah."

* * *

The ride to the restaurant was dead quiet as Trish continued looking out the window. Jeff would peer at her from the corner of his eyes and notice how deep in thought she was. Jeff assumed there must be so many questions running through her head at the moment.

"Hey," he breaks the silence as Trish looks his way, "you alright?"

She weakly smiles. "Yeah, I'm just thinking…"

"About what?"

"A lot of things," she replies while turning to him.

"You mean Randy?"

Trish wrinkles her forehead in bewilderment. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know." He shrugged with a slight chuckle. "I guess it's because you and Randy remind me of us…" the younger Hardy trails off as soon as Trish shot him a look, "I mean before when we were an us…yah know…just friends. But then again it does remind me of when we were an us too."

She looks down and chuckles. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, he cares a lot about you. And you seem to like him…"

"Whoa, now…" Trish tilts her head to the side and studies Jeff carefully. "You think I like him like him?"

"Well do you?"

"No," she scoffs. There was a small pause as she is now deep in thought. "Well at one point I did, but no…" Trish shook her head. "Randy is like my best friend—my brother."

"He seems to like you though."

The blonde cringes her nose. "You think?"

"Well yeah it's kind of obvious, Trish. The guy is even protecting you from me." Jeff smirks. "Admit it, he's jealous."

"Randy? Jealous?" Trish chuckles at the thought. "He isn't exactly the jealous type."

"Seriously, Trish. You sure there's nothing going on between you two?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Trish?"

"We dated," she finally answers with a deep sigh, "once…"

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I was too overwhelmed I guess." Jeff gives her an odd stare as he parked his car. They were engaged in a conversation that Trish didn't even notice they have arrived at the restaurant. He turns off the ignition and faces her.

"Why is that?"

"Because," she trails off followed by a deep sigh of frustration. "I still couldn't…" Trish stammers on her sentence nervously.

"Still couldn't what?"

She turns to him, "I still couldn't get over you."

Jeff's lips slightly parted as awkward silence hung in the air for a moment. Trish looked away and simply got out of the car. Jeff took it as a sign to follow.

As soon as the waiter situated Jeff and Trish at a table for two, uncomfortable silence continued to falter between them as the blonde Canadian looks through the menu in a way to avoid the situation. Jeff however could no longer stand the silence or the waiting that has been driving him insane ever since he returned to the WWE. The truth is Jeff is still madly in love with Trish.

"Hey, Trish." He drew in a few nervously gulps as he places the menu down and stares deeply into her eyes. "Just wondering…do you still…" he pauses, "have… feelings…for me?"

She gives him an icy glare. "Are you seriously asking me this?"

Jeff looked rather confused. "Well yeah."

"Let me ask you this," she leans back on the chair and crosses her arms. "Why did you decide to take me out for dinner huh?"

"I want us to start over, Trish." She wrinkles her forehead. "I took you out tonight simply because I wanted to be with you."

She brushes her hair back and sighs. "Jeff--"

"No, let me finish. Ever since I saw you at that club it hit me." Trish tilts her head to the side and listens. "I made a mistake, Trish and I want us to be back together."

She studied his serious face with her mouth slightly open in disbelief. "You think it's that easy, Jeff? You can't just suddenly walk back into my life and expect things to be back the way it used to be."

"I know, but we can work things out." She averts from his gaze and sighs. "Trish, look at me. Look at me, please." The blonde reluctantly faces him. "Look at me…and tell me that you don't love me anymore…"

She scoffs, "I will always love you, Jeff. No matter what, you were my first love"

A smile crossed his face. "And I love you, Trish. I mean its fate that brought us here…at this time…at this place…and at this very moment." His eyes soften. "Doesn't that tell you something?"

Trish stares at him blankly. "I can't believe you're saying this…"

"Look, we can work something out. I'm not saying it will be easy but if we truly love each other then we can pull this off."

She shook her head as she begins getting up from the chair. "Maybe this night was a bad idea…"

"Trish, wait--" Jeff grabbed a hold of her arm as she turns back around and pulls away from his grasp.

"You know, if you truly loved me, Jeff…" she stares deeply into his eyes seriously, "then you wouldn't have left the first place."

Their contact grew intense as silence fell upon them. "I can't believe--" Just when Trish was about to say anything else, Jeff cupped her face in his hand and presses his lips against hers, taking the blonde by surprise. Trish's eyes widen as she finds herself at a loss for words. Jeff was surprise that she didn't even try to stop it as he deepens the kiss while parting her lips with his tongue. A moan escaped from her lips, and when she realizes what they were doing she came back to her senses and immediately pulled away.

Breathing heavily, Jeff touched his lips and studies her puzzled face. "How did that feel?"

She stares at him in utter surprise. Trish didn't think he had it in him to kiss her like he did. "It feels--" she bit her lip as a smile crossed her face, "it feels like old times…"

He smiles in return. "What are you thinking now?"

Trish averts from his gaze as she casually sits back down on the chair. Her eyes were staring back at the white table cloth as recollecting memories became clear in her thoughts. Jeff noticed a small smile on her face and took it as a sign that maybe things will turn out the way he wanted it to be. "You know, Jeff I'm not gonna lie. That kiss was great and it did bring a lot of good memories." There was a small pause. "But…it also made me realize that I've been an idiot."

"No, Trish." He shook his head, "you're not an idiot."

"Just hear me out for a sec." She sighs and continues on. "I've waited for this day to come, Jeff and now that the time has come…" Trish trails off nervously while looking down, "it just doesn't feel right. I was so scared to move on and get hurt again. And then he came along…"

Puzzled, Jeff wrinkles his forehead. "He?" The Hardy questioned. "Who's he?"

"He's just so patient with me, Jeff." The blonde exclaims. "He understood what I'm going through and he's willing to wait forever as long as it takes. Not only that, but he makes me laugh and happy and I haven't felt that way for so long…" she trails off and smiles, "and that's what I need right now, Jeff."

He nods his head disappointedly. "So there is someone else." The thought pains him as he could feel his heart drop in rejection. But then again, he didn't deserve her love not after everything he put her through. Jeff has no other choice but to accept it. "So it's over."

She sighs and weakly smiles. "I'm afraid so."

* * *

Meanwhile in the hotel, Stacey continued flipping through channels in the room out of boredom while at the same time talking to Dave on the phone. "Oh my God, did you tell him!" She shrieked as he talks about his day with John.

"I almost did, but it didn't come to that."

"Why didn't you tell him!"

"I didn't think it was my place to say. And besides, I freaked out!" He could hear Stacey release a heavy groan from the other line. "I just couldn't tell him, Stace. All he talked about was Trish this Trish that. The guy is totally crazy about her."

"Well so is Randy." Stacey lies down on her back. "I feel so bad for Trish. She is stuck in this love triangle and she doesn't even know it."

"Don't forget about Jeff."

Stacey rolls his eyes at the mention of his name. "Okay I take that back. The triangle has officially become a square."

Moments later, Trish unexpectedly walks in the room forcing Stacey to rise up from bed. "Uh, I'll call you back later." The leggy blonde whispers, "she's here. Bye!" She tosses her cell phone on the bed as Trish steps inside. "Well that was fast."

Stacey noticed Trish's excitement as she struggles to control her anxiety. "Whoa now…breathe, Trish."

"You wouldn't believe what just happened." There was a small pause as the Canadian blonde slowly calms down. "Jeff kissed me!"

Stacey's eyes widen as a gasp escaped from her lips. "He didn't…"

"No, he did."

"And? Did you like it?"

"Well yeah!"

Stacey nods her head in dismay. "I can't believe you did that, Trish."

"No, there's more."

"Oh no. Don't tell me…" She stares at her suspiciously. "Did you sleep with him?"

"No!" Trish rolls her eyes. "Can you just hear me out?" Stacey behaves and nods. "When he kissed me I felt great. It made me realize that I'm missing out on something incredible and the only thing that's stopping me is getting hurt again." Her eyes soften. "And I'm so sick of it, Stace. I want to feel loved and happy again." There was a small pause as a sincere smile crossed Stacey's face. Just then, Trish grabs her black duffel bag from nearby and begins stuffing clothes inside.

Stacey watches on in bewilderment. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"He's somewhere else now…and I must go after him."

Stacey's jaw dropped as she begins to feel excited for Trish. This is what she hoped for.

Once the Canadian native packed all the things she needed, she was only a step away walking out the door until Stacey stopped her.

"Wait, you're just gonna leave now? I mean we have another houseshow to do tomorrow."

She sighs. "I'll try to make it but this can't wait, Stacey. He needs to know the truth." Trish then picks up her duffel bag and walks out the room.

"But wait!" Stacey sticks her head out the door while Trish hurriedly along the hallway and disappeared around the corner. "Who are you going after!"

* * *

**A/N:** Final chapter--this is it you guys! Who is it gonna be? John or Randy? Find out on my next update!


	27. It's You

**A/N:** Oh my gosh...this is it, you guys! (squeals) lol. Unfortunately, some of you will be disappointed, but regardless of the ending...i hope you enjoy the story in its entirety no matter what happens. I'll take into consideration of making a one-shot fic with whoever doesn't get Trish in the end. lol. But I won't make any promises. Anywho...again, thanks for the reviews especially those who has reviewed every chapter. THANK YOU for giving my story a chance and sending in your thoughts! you guys ROCK and I really appreciate it. This is the last chapter...and i hope you all enjoy this one. (crosses fingers) R&R.

* * *

Chapter 27

"**It's You" **

"Damn it, Dave." Stacey cursed at herself while trying to get a hold of him on the phone. "Answer!" It is the next day as she was about to head on to an autograph signing in Pittsburg. During the ride there in a limo the leggy blonde has been trying to get a hold of Dave about Trish's whereabouts and she was beginning to get worried. After what seemed to be the hundredth time calling him, Dave finally picked up his phone.

"Dang girl, 15 missed calls?" He chuckled. "Obsessed much?"

Stacey rolls her eyes, followed by a deep groan. "How come you don't answer your phone?"

"Sorry. It's loud in Detroit. I was watching a bit of the RAW live show." He tells her while walking backstage. "So what do you want?"

"It's Trish."

"Okay…what about her?"

"Something happened last night when she was with Jeff."

"Is she alright?" There was hint of worry in Dave's voice.

Stacey shook her head. "Yeah, she's fine. It's just that--" she trails off and sighs. "He umm…well…kissed her."

Dave's eyes widen in surprise. "Oh shit. He what!" He scoffs, his voice growing louder as crew members backstage all looked at him weirdly as he walks by. Dave just ignores them and continues pacing back and forth. "So you're telling me they're back together or something!"

"No, no." She groans. "Fuck, can you just let me finish first."

There was silence on the other line as Dave mumbles, "Sorry."

"Okay." Stacey lets out a deep breath. "So Jeff kissed her…and she happened to like it; however it made Trish realizes that there's only one person for her and surprisingly it's not him. And so now she's either going over there where you are or to St. Louis."

Dave raises an eyebrow. "So you think she's going to confess her love to either John or Randy?"

"Yup!"

From across the hallway, Dave noticed someone walking in the arena. "Hello? Are you still there?" Stacey says from the other line as he narrows his eyes to figure out who it is. "Dave?"

"You know…I think we already have our answer."

"Huh?"

"I think I just saw Trish walked in."

* * *

The RAW taping occurred in Detroit, Michigan the following night as John Cena gets ready for his match against HHH, which happens to be the main event taking place later on that evening. Meanwhile, after Amy's segment with Edge she walked down the hallway backstage to get ready to defend her women's championship against Maria. Once she entered the women's locker room to get dress in her ring attire, the redhead finds Ashley talking to some blonde that caught her attention. Amy moves in a little closer, casually walking towards her locker when suddenly she noticed the voice Ashley was talking to.

"So is this what you really want?" Amy hears Ashley questioned. "I mean…are you sure he is the one?"

There was a small pause. "Yes," she heaves a deep breath, "I'm sure."

Amy's eyes widen once she knows for sure who it is. She appeared from behind the lockers, taking them by surprise. "Trish!" She exclaims as the blonde looks over her shoulder. "I had no idea you were gonna be here! And who the hell are you two talking about?"

The Canadian native smirks. "Come here you eavesdropper." She joked as the two best friends share a warm hug.

They broke apart as Amy stares at her in bewilderment. "What are you doing here?" She asks, completely overwhelmed with her unexpected appearance. It's been a few months now since they last seen each other and so it was such a great surprise for the both of them. "You didn't even take the time to call to let me know you were gonna drop by?"

Trish looks at Ashley as they both smiled. Amy darted her eyes between the two suspiciously unaware of why Trish was at RAW's live event at the moment when she should be on the road with Smackdown. "Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

"Well," As Trish slightly opened her mouth to speak, she was then interrupted as Torrie and Maria momentarily walked inside the women's locker room. Trish, Amy, and Ashley all looked their way.

"Oh my God!" Torrie squeals excitedly while pushing Maria aside to get to the Canadian diva first. "Trish, you're here!" The two share a hug. "I missed you!"

Torrie stepped aside to try and contain herself while giving Maria a turn to greet Trish. "John Cena is going to freak when he sees you!"

Trish weakly smiles, "Yeah?"

"So what are you doing here?"

Amy scoffs while folding her arms across her chest, "That's what I would like to know."

"Don't you get it girls?" Torrie smirked while looking at her way. "Trish didn't come here to see us. She came to visit John!"

Maria grins. "Is that true? You know, he's been talking awfully a lot about you."

The girls all nodded their heads in agreement as Trish rolls her eyes. "You know I'd visit you all any day."

"Uh huh," Amy smirks, "and when was the last time you actually visited?"

"Hey, you don't visit either." Trish shot back while sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Back off, ladies." Victoria suddenly walked in the room as she places her arm around Trish. "No need to harass our girl here."

She smiles. "Hey, Vicky." She turns to all the ladies in the locker room. "Listen, girls I'd love to stay and chat with you all, but I really need to see John."

"Ha!" Torrie narrows her eyes at her with a mischievous smirk, "Who knew you'd take in interesting in John Cena after I remember a few months ago you keep telling us you'll never fall for the likes of him."

Trish just rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Look, I'll explain later but this is really important." She tells them seriously. "Where could I find him?"

"You could check his locker room." Amy suggested. "Either that or he's with Hunter going over their segment."

Trish smiles thankfully at the redhead. "Thank you. I'll see you guys later."

Amy, Ashley, Torrie, and Victoria watched on as their Canadian friend walked out the door.

"I saw you talking to her." Amy says turning to Ashley as soon as Trish was no longer in the room. "I know you know something."

The 2005 RAW Diva Search Winner smiled, "Oh yeah."

"Do tell!" They all gathered around her anxiously to listen.

* * *

Trish nervously walks down the hallway, looking for John's locker room and rehearsing everything she wanted to say in her head. But at every turn she makes, Trish was greeted by RAW superstars everywhere making it harder to get to him sooner.

"Ah, if it isn't the coolest RAW diva," Carlito and Chris Masters makes their way to the blonde as they each give her a warm hug.

She smiles. "Hey, you guys. I was wondering have you seen--"

"TRISH!"

A gasp escaped from her lips as the Canadian diva felt strong arms wrapped around her waist. The figure standing behind the blonde lift her up and spun her around several times, making Trish scream in laughter. "Okay, John. You can put me down now."

He accepted her wishes as he gently places her down and wrapped his arms around her. Trish shuts her eyes, feeling the security of his warm embrace.

"You miss me that much huh?" John joked as they parted. Trish looks down and smiles. "So how have you been?"

She nods, "I'm doing pretty well thank you."

"Good." He smiles. "That's good."

There was a moment of awkward silence as Carlito and Chris darted their eyes between the two.

"Listen, umm…" Trish stammers nervously as she brushes her hair back between her fingers. "Can we talk…alone?" She says this quite seriously. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Yeah, sure. We can talk in my locker room." John responds as Carlito and Chris exchange looks and grinned. They turned to the guys.

"It was nice seeing you two again." Trish looks at them with a smile as she follows John towards the locker room.

Carlito then took his eyes off them and looks over at the self-proclaimed Master Piece. "Ten bucks says Trish will make it official." Chris nods his head in agreement. "Now that's cool."

Meanwhile…

As soon as they reached John's locker room, he allows Trish in first as she stepped inside and nervously takes a seat on the bench. He shuts the door behind and grabs a steel chair from nearby and places it in front of Trish.

"So…" He rubs his hands together while meeting Trish's gaze. A small crossed his face just having her there with him. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

She looks down, taking a deep breath to soothe out her nerves. John wrinkles his forehead and he too was beginning to get nervous. "Trish? Is everything okay?"

There was a small pause as Trish coyly lifts her eyes to meet his. "I think it's about time you know the truth about how I feel."

"Before you go into that," John breaks in nervously, "I want you to know how I feel first."

She wrinkles her forehead.

"You see, Trish…I like you." He smiles as she looks down in pleased embarrassment. "I really like you…a lot and I know at first you see little of me. But you gave me a chance and I really appreciate that, Trish." The blonde looks back at him and listens intently. "I want you to know that I really care about you and I truly believe we could make this work--" she shot him a surprising look, "you and me." Her lips slightly parted as silence hung over in the air. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…" John trails off nervously while studying her face carefully, "is that I want to be with you." Trish could feel her heart beat rapidly as his baby blue eyes soften. "So what do you say, Trish?" He smiles. "Are you with me?"

* * *

Back in the women's locker room, Ashley was at the end of telling the other divas what Trish was up to as Amy, Torrie, Victoria, and Maria all let out a sigh.

"How romantic…" Maria awed as a smile crossed her lips.

"Yeah, and it's about time." Torrie blurted out happily. "As much as I hate to say it, but he could be good for Trish. Although he can be an ass at times, I think Trish can handle him."

Momentarily, Trish took them by surprise as she walked into the room prying the door open. A huge smile plastered all over her face as she walks past the girls to grab her belongings.

The divas exchange puzzled looks while looking at her way. "Well, someone is in a good mood." Amy mumbled as the watch the blonde look at herself in the mirror and applying a touch of gloss on her lips.

"So how did it go, Trish?" Ashley asked curiously. The Canadian blonde turns to them and genuinely smiles.

"Just perfect, ladies." She turns back to the mirror and hurriedly makes her way to the door.

"Dang, girl." Victoria smirks. "What's the rush? You got a date or somethin'?"

"No, but I do have a flight to catch not to mention a Houseshow I need to get to tomorrow." Trish groans at the thought as she takes a look at her watch. "Ah fuck. Anyway, I really have to go. Bye!" She quickly waves to her diva friends and rushes out the door.

Amy, Torrie, Victoria, Ashley, and Maria all exchange looks.

"I wonder where she's going…"

* * *

The following morning, Randy was busy working in the backyard getting rid of weeds growing in the soil and also cleaning up the pool. Before he heads back on the road he thought of cleaning up the place before leaving. He thought cleaning up a bit would rid his thoughts of Trish for he only thought about her throughout most of the weekend. While busy at work in his sweat pants only, his father Bob Orton appeared from the kitchen.

"Hey, son." He calls out as Randy looks up at him. "Someone is here to see you."

He groans in response. "Can you tell them I'm busy or something?"

"No, trust me…you want to see this."

Randy wrinkles his forehead. Who is it?" He asked while taking off the gloves and placing the rake against the fence.

Bob Orton just gave him a sly grin in return. "See for yourself."

Randy groans in response as he reluctantly walks past him. "This better be worth it," he mumbled while stepping back inside the kitchen. Randy quickly washes up and used a clean towel to wipe off the sweat on his face and neck. He then grabs a white muscle tank top and puts it on while stepping inside the living room. As soon as Randy opens the door that leads to the living room, he looks up and his face immediately fell at the sight of her.

"Trish?"

The blonde looks over her shoulder and smiles. "Hey, Randy…"

A small smile crossed his face as he slowly walks towards her. "What are you doing here? Isn't there a Houseshow somewhere in Pittsburg taking place in a few hours?"

"Well yeah, but I had to see you."

Randy lifts a curious brow. "You do?"

"Uh huh," she nods and bit her lip nervously.

"Okay." There was a small pause. "Please sit down, Trish."

"No, I can stand." She shot back as Randy wrinkles his forehead due to her odd behavior. "Are you feeling alright?" He asks worriedly.

"Yeah," she says with a nervous smile, "why?"

"I don't know…you seem rather…tense."

She releases a heavy sigh. "That's because I have something really important to tell you that could affect our friendship."

He looks at her and sighs. "Does this have to do with Jeff?"

Silence hung in the air as Trish presses her lips together. "He kissed me two nights ago…"

Randy shook his head in dismay and half-chuckles. "I don't even want to hear this…"

"Listen, Randy--"

"No, Trish." He scoffs. "You know I really don't understand why you consider giving him a chance."

"Who says anything about me giving Jeff a chance?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "But he kissed you. Isn't that supposed to mean something?"

"Well yeah."

"Then I don't want to hear it." Randy turns around completely frustrated as Trish grabbed his arm before he walked back inside the kitchen.

"But you didn't even let me finish."

"You traveled hundreds of miles just to tell me that you kissed Jeff?" He exclaims in disbelief. "You know what, Trish…you're not what I thought you are."

Trish narrows her eyes at him. "So is that how you feel?" She uttered as he could see the hurt expressed on her face. "Well you're wrong, Randy. I didn't come all the way here just to tell you that." She pauses for a brief moment and continues. "You know, last night I spent the night in an airport because every flight to St. Louis was booked and so I waited for a few hours and the only flight they had available was Chicago." Trish rambles on, speaking whatever comes to mind and letting it all out there. "And so…As soon as I got to Chicago I rented out a car and decided to drive all the way here. Had some problems along the way, especially when the car broke down on me but then I went from taxi to taxi and finally reached your house." Randy wrinkles his forehead as he continues to listen intently. "You may think why the hell is she telling me all this, why did she have to go through all that trouble just to get here, we could have done this over the phone right?"

There was a small pause as tears begin to stream down her cheeks. Her hands were beginning to shake as she tries to contain her tears and prevent herself from crying, but her mind was filled with mixed emotions she could no longer hold it.

"You're my best friend, Randy and I can tell you almost everything and anything. But it doesn't come easily when I have to tell my best friend that I'm also hopelessly…" she trails off while taking a deep nervous breath, "and madly in love with him."

Randy's lips parted as he could feel a lump in his throat. He couldn't move nor speak, but just stare at her in disbelief.

"When Jeff kissed me the other night the only face I saw was yours," Trish explains as she weakly smiles at the thought. "I was so confused till it hit me again when John asked to be with me and I thought of you." Randy's eyes soften. "Then it finally came to me." She says while looking up at him. "And the truth is I'm falling in love with you, Randy." His mouth slightly fell open. "I always have and always will."

Silence lingers in the air as Trish waits a response from Randy. But he was at a loss for words and he simply didn't know what to do or what to say for that matter. The blank look on his face was too painful for Trish to watch. She knew from that moment that it was too late and there was just no chance for them. She made him wait too long.

"Well," she groans uneasily to break the cold silence still hanging between them, "you obviously don't have anything to say to me." There was hurt in her voice. "But I just thought you should know how I feel. And you seem busy so I'm just gonna go." She coyly averts from his gaze. "Plus I have a houseshow to get to, so umm…yeah! I'll uhh…let you go back to what you were doing." Trish felt like a total idiot. She wanted to get out of there before she embarrasses herself even more. "Bye, Randy." She bit her lip and makes her way towards the door, not daring to look back at him.

Randy just stood there, not sure what to do as he watches her walk out the door. He never thought anything like this would ever happen for he waited forever—and perhaps too long for this day_. 'What are you doing?'_ He thought to himself. _'Are you just gonna let her go again?' _

As soon as Trish walked out and shuts the door behind, more tears came streaming down her cheeks. She could no longer bear the pain of Randy not saying anything; not even going after her just as he didn't fight for her. Was he mad at her? Does he even care? _'Perhaps it was meant to be like this,'_ she thought sadly as she begins walking down the small steps and onto the pavement where a taxi cab was already waiting on the curb to take her back to the airport. She opens the back door of the cab, about to go inside when suddenly Randy walks out from the house.

"Trish!" The blonde looks over her shoulder as Randy comes running towards her direction. "Wait, don't go."

He stood in front of her catching his breath while at the same time staring deeply into her eyes. Just then he took Trish by surprise as he closed the gab between them and captured her lips with his own in a heated and passionate kiss. Trish quickly responded, breaking the kiss after being caught up in the moment and staring at him in disbelief with so many questions running through her head.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Trish but the truth is," Randy grins as he brushes a strand of hair away from her face. _"I'm hopelessly and madly in love with you."_

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** lol. You guys thought it would be other way around at first huh? Please don't forget to review! Anyway...watch out for my upcoming Randy/Trish fic. And I'll consider a Trish/John fic as well. Later, everyone!


End file.
